A Glimpse of a Star
by SilverTigressWitch
Summary: Hermione has fled the world she knows after the Battle of Hogwarts. She is haunted by memories of the battle and her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bumping into a friend by accident, she attempts to reconcile with her past, which leads her on an unexpected journey. Eventual f/f pairing, starting at approx 70k words. Mentions of abuse and battle. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Italics are flash backs. I don't own Harry Potter or recognizable characters._

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat, Hermione throws the blankets off of her body. This is the third time she's woken up this night, and she is done trying to sleep. Pushing the hair out of her eyes, she stands up and slips into a pair of pants.

Slipping out of the room, she hisses as her feet touch cold wooden floors.

She takes the stairs two at a time as she descends to the main level of the house before making her way to the front door. Once outside, she breathes deeply, hoping that the fresh air will push out the memories of her dream.

Nothing seems to help these days. If she's not seeing the faces of the dead, she is staring into the face of the woman who tortured her mercilessly.

For a few weeks, she had left magical London completely, turning her back on everything she had known for the past seven years.

She had wanted to forget it all.

When she drank muggle whiskey, all it did was burn. It did not make the images in her head disappear.

Muggle cigarettes burned her lungs but only made her hate herself more.

She could never take a blade to her body after what that woman did to her. Just the thought of it made her skin crawl.

Nothing helped.

So, she crawled back to magical England and began to look for a job. It was not hard. Everyone wanted to hire the Golden Girl, but she was not ready to settle into a career just yet. She had just spent an entire year of her life trying to save the world. She was not ready to continue doing that until she learned to save herself.

She accepted a job at a magical book store outside of London. She explained what she wanted out of the job to the store owner, and they agreed to let her work in disguise. No one would know that the Golden Girl was the one reshelving their books and making recommendations for what to read next.

It helped a little bit. She was back in the world she had grown to love, but she did not feel like she was in danger when she was surrounded by books or helping customers. She was merely doing what she loved to do.

She found a tiny apartment that she could afford on her wages. It was only a few blocks from the book store, so she was content to live in the little hole in the wall.

Each day she was excited to go to work. Every day went off without a hitch.

* * *

 _That was, until the day Andromeda Tonks walked into the book store, in search of the new memoir about her late daughter and son-in-law. She explained her needs to the gentleman at the front counter, who directed her to the ebony-haired witch currently restacking books in the opposite corner._

 _Mrs. Tonks thanked the shop owner for his assistance and made her way over to the young woman. "Excuse me, ma'am. The gentleman up front said that you could help me find a book. It's called, um." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and squinted at the small writing. "It's called The Sacrifices of Those Seen as Lesser."_

 _Hermione, or Lillian as her name tag said, spun around immediately upon hearing the name of the book. She knew the book. The very first copy that reached the store was bought under her alias and currently sat, fully read, on her nightstand at home._

 _The woman that stood before her took her by surprise. She tried to open her mouth to speak multiple times before snapping her mouth shut. Where was her composure?_

 _Andromeda Tonks tilted her head to the side ever-so-slightly, taking in the witch before her. "I'm sorry. Have you not heard of the book? The gentleman up front just said you could help me find it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." The witch began to turn away from Hermione when she heard a voice._

 _"Wait. I can help you. I just. I was distracted. I apologize." Hermione was internally berating herself. She had been stunned when she saw Andromeda Tonks, the spitting image of the woman whom had held her captive at Malfoy Manor less than a year prior._

 _Andromeda turned back around and gave the younger witch a smile. "Not a problem. I'm sure it's my fault for interrupting you when you were focused on your task. Now, where can I find this book?"_

 _Hermione was still a little stunned, but led Andromeda to the aisle that had the book she was looking for. She pulled out a copy and handed it to the woman, saying, "I am so sorry for your loss. Truly."_

 _The elder witch took the book and began to examine it when she heard the younger woman's words. Her head snapped up to look the woman in the eyes. She had intentionally not introduced herself. She had purposefully come to a book store outside of London so that she would not be recognized. "Do I know you?"_

 _Hermione's bright green eyes grew wide. "What? No. I mean." She began to stumble over her words again and cursed herself for being so foolish. How was she going to explain her way out of this?_

 _The older woman was no fool. She knew the younger witch was hiding something from her, and she could only guess at this point, but she had an inkling. "I do know you. I am not sure who you are or why you are hiding from me, but I most certainly know you." She took in the woman - no child's - scared expression and softened considerably. "Did you know my daughter?"_

 _The mere mention of Nymphadora Tonks was enough to fill Hermione's eyes with tears, and she did not want to lie to her friend's mother. She nodded before brushing her tears away. "She was a great friend of mine. I miss her so much. I promise, the book does both her and Professor Lupin justice."_

 _Another clue. The woman referred to Remus as a professor. He only taught at Hogwarts for one year, which meant the witch had to also be younger than her Nymphadora. The witch was not concealing her physical age - only her identity. "If I ask you, will you tell me who you are? Do you have family or anyone?"_

 _Hermione looked around the shop. It was nearing closing time, and most customers had left already. "I. No magical family. Really, no family these days." Glancing toward the shop owner, she sighed. "The shop closes in about ten minutes. Meet me at the pub down the street then?"_

 _Andromeda took another moment to scrutinize the younger woman before nodding. If she was a friend of Nymphadora's and she didn't have family, then she could be there for her. It was obvious that this girl had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Okay, I'll be there. First, let me purchase this book though."_

 _Hermione nodded in response and led her up to the front counter. She rung the book up and paid for it with her own store credit. She carefully wrapped the book and noticed that Mrs. Tonks had grabbed money to pay for the book. "No, ma'am. I knew your daughter. I know how much you meant to her. This book is on me." Handing over the wrapped parcel, she gave the elder woman a sad smile._

 _The woman left without a word, and Hermione considered bolting. She could leave without Andromeda knowing. She could find a different job. She could completely uproot herself again, but for what? Eventually, someone would find out again._

 _Maybe it was time to come clean to someone. So, Hermione went to the pub and sat with Andromeda. She told the woman her background story and how she came to arrive at the bookstore. She was still scared to share her identity, so she left out that vital piece of information until they were nearly done with their food._

 _Andromeda had noticed the missing information, but she was hesitant to push the young woman. She had revealed so much, and she was almost certain she knew the young woman's identity. "You won't show me your face here, will you?"_

 _Hermione pondered the question for a moment before shaking her head. Andromeda was right. She had no intention of revealing her face in this place._

 _"Then come back to my house. Come see Teddy. He is growing so quickly. I just know you'll love him. Stay the night. Stay in disguise if you would like, but come stay the night someplace where you are loved."_

And Hermione agreed. Which led her to where she currently was, sitting outside against the front door of Andromeda Tonks' home.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, folks, this is going to be a slow burn. The pairing does not become obvious until approximately 70 thousand words in. Hold onto your knickers, it is going to be a bumpy ride._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Again, the flashbacks are done in italics to help sort it all out. I know this story is a little confusing right now, but this chapter should help sort most of it out. The rest will come in time. I don't own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with it._

* * *

Andromeda woke up when she heard the front door open. She wondered if "Lillian" would still be there when she went downstairs.

For a few moments, she put off the inevitable as she went into the next room to check on Teddy. He was still sleeping soundly, his small chest rising and falling evenly. Seeing this, Andromeda smiled and sighed happily. That little boy had become her pride and joy. Part of her heart broke every time she saw him because he was a constant reminder of everything that she had lost, but she still loved him more than anything. He was precious. He had lived through it all.

It was a lucky thing that he had stayed with Harry that day. She had not told him where she was going, but that hadn't fazed the young Gryffindor in the slightest. He was happy to spend time playing with his godson.

Arriving home with a guest had not been a part of the plan, however.

* * *

 _"Lillian" had almost bolted when she found out that Harry Potter was inside her home at that moment, which only confirmed her identity to Andromeda. Of course, she would not want to be near Harry. The likelihood of him recognizing her, if she was who Andromeda believed, would be too high._

 _She had asked "Lillian" to wait outside by the back entrance while she saw Harry out. The girl was appeased with this option and patiently waited by the back door._

 _When it was finally opened for her, Andromeda could see the relief on her face. The elder witch made herself busy, making a pot of tea for the pair to share. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder, making sure that "Lillian" was still there. "You know, you're welcome to sit down. My chairs will not bite you."_

 _The young witch chuckled behind her before taking a seat. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Tonks."_

 _"Of course. It's not trouble at all." Andromeda turned towards the younger witch and leaned against the counter. "May I see your face now, Hermione?"_

 _Even here, in the seclusion of her kitchen, Andromeda saw the hesitance displayed on her face. "You know you are safe here, right? I'm not sure what you're hiding from, but it's not here."_

 _She saw the internal battle on Hermione's face before all emotion drained from the disguised face. The elder witch watched as she pulled out her wand and spoke a few incantations under her breath. Her ebony hair faded to a soft brunette, and her facial features morphed in front of her eyes. It was so similar to the way Nymphadora's face appeared when she changed her features that it caused the elder witch to choke up. "Where did you learn to do that?"_

 _Hermione gave Andromeda the same sad smile from before. "It was a spell I was working on with Tonks. Her abilities were beyond amazing. The original spell allows you to mimic the ability of a Metamorphogus for as long as you can stay concentrated on it. I made a few adjustments to it that makes it easier to maintain, but you cannot change the features at will during the same spell cycle. My face stays the same all day every day."_

 _Again, Andromeda was close to tears. "I knew you two were friends. She spoke of you frequently. I had no idea she was working on that with you. Did she know you completed it?"_

 _This time, Hermione shook her head. "No. I had been unable to perfect it before the battle. Afterwards, I had much more time on my hands, so I worked on it until I had something figured out. When I needed it, I changed it so that it would work better for my needs."_

 _Andromeda nodded, wishing her daughter could see the outcome of her work. "Very well. Now that I know exactly who you are, I have no qualms telling you that you need to get a good night's sleep because we have much to discuss in the morning. It is late, and I have so much I want to discuss with you, but I think it would be better to talk about everything tomorrow." Following her speech, she saw the hesitance back on Hermione's face. "Please, I know I cannot force you to stay, but please spend the night. It would mean so much to me, knowing that you are here."_

 _Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay. I will stay as long as you do not tell anyone I am here. Do we have a deal?"_

 _The nod of confirmation was enough for Hermione. She allowed Andromeda to lead her up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped at a bedroom door and Andromeda opened it slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't have a different room for you."_

 _Hermione did not argue or complain. Looking inside, she knew that the room had belonged to Tonks. That did not bother her as much as she expected it to. "Thank you, Mrs. Tonks."_

 _"Please, just call me Andromeda." And with that, both women had retreated to their rooms._

* * *

After considering her options for a few more moments, Andromeda decided it was time to face Hermione. Obviously, neither of them were going to get much sleep, after all.

She slipped on a pair of house shoes and made her way down the stairs. She moved to open the door and was pushed back by the weight against it.

Hermione, having been previously sitting leaning against the door, fell backwards onto the floor. She hastily righted herself before looking to Andromeda. "Did I wake you?"

The dark haired witch shrugged and gestured for them to move outside, mostly relieved that Hermione had not left. "I heard the front door open, but I don't sleep exceptionally well these days." She took a few moments before she explained. "I miss them too much." Losing her husband was a huge blow, but losing her daughter and son-in-law afterwards nearly killed her. It was only her grandson that kept her going in the beginning. "I heard you come outside and thought I would come check on you." She looked at the silent witch. "Nightmares?"

Hermione returned her gaze, nodding. "Yes. Not much helps at night."

Andromeda nodded, understanding completely. "And during the day? What helps then?"

Hermione smiled slightly to herself. "The book store. I have always loved books. Being there helps take my mind off of everything."

"Tonks did mention that you were quite the bookworm. She told me you knew everything there was to know." She smiled at the memory. She always loved hearing about her daughter's friends. "It does not surprise me to find you in a book shop, but why the disguise, Hermione? And why were you so far from London? Didn't the Weasleys offer to let you stay with them?"

Hermione had known the questions were coming. It was only a matter of time. She debated whether or not she should tell her everything. "I broke up with Ron. I mean, it was barely a relationship to begin with. We kissed during the battle, but honestly, I think it was merely the heat of the moment - at least, for me. I do love him, but I don't think I could ever love him as anything more than a friend or a brother. He did not share that sentiment, and I thought it would be better to give him some space, so I declined the offer to stay with the Weasleys." She paused, letting that information sink in. "In fact, I needed space to, but not from Ron. After the battle and being tortured by..." She trailed off, distracted by the similarities between Andromeda and her elder sister, yet again.

"By Bellatrix?" Andromeda now understood the girl's reaction at the book store. She was not originally scared of being found out. She did not see Andromeda. She saw Bellatrix.

Hermione nodded. "It was all a little bit too much, so I decided to go back to the muggle world, but I didn't fit in there anymore either. I had changed too much. So, I came back, but everyone wanted to hire the Golden Girl."

Hermione spit the phrase out with malice that shocked Andromeda.

"There was nothing Golden about our victory. So many lives were lost." She paused, swiping at the tears pooling in her eyes. "I was tired of being looked at like a hero, so I decided to go into hiding. At least until I was ready."

"And then, I found you. I'm sorry if you were not ready, Hermione. I did not know why you were hiding. I just. You seemed so alone." Andromeda was trying to apologize, but she felt like she was not making much sense. She had overstepped her boundaries.

Again, Hermione shook her head. "You and I both know that I could have evaded you if I wanted to. I chose to tell you. I don't think I am ready to tell everyone else. Not yet. But I felt like I owed it to Tonks to tell you."

Andromeda noticed the way Hermione's eyes had begun to droop. "I am so glad you told me, Hermione. Why don't we go inside? I think we should both try to get some more sleep. Would you like a dreamless sleep draught? It should help with the nightmares."

Hermione allowed Andromeda to lead her inside but declined the offer for the draught. "It's the only time I see any of them anymore. I'll take the bad ones if it means I can see the rest of them, too."

With that, the pair again went their separate ways and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First things first, thank you to everyone who has supported the beginning of this endeavor! Those thanks specifically go to venlass, vileniaveladorn, char245, snitchseeker31, Out-And-Proud, and MJandSports. You all have favorite Glimpse or added it to your favorites already. That is so encouraging to see. I am planning on this story being a pretty long one, so hold on to your hats. The ride is only just starting._

 _I'm not J. K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

The next time Andromeda woke, she heard Teddy's cries in the next room. She knew he would be okay for a few moments, so she took the time to tame her ebony mane and get dressed. As she was pulling her blouse over her head, she heard his wails stop and smiled. His self-soothing methods were getting better every single day, it seemed. She sat back down on the edge of her bed for a moment, placing her head in her hands. She needed to get ahold of herself.

It had been an exceptionally difficult year for them. Teddy had only been a month old when he lost the two most important people in his short life. For the first few months, he would cry incessantly; Andromeda would cry with him. Their beautiful family had been destroyed in a short matter of months.

It was rebuilding though. Andromeda was learning to care for an infant again. Harry had started his training to become an Auror and made regular trips to see his godson. They had all agreed that it would be best for Teddy to remain living with Andromeda. As much as Harry wanted to take on the role of godfather, Andromeda was perfectly capable of caring for her grandson. She told herself that Harry would miss out on so much of his own life if he had an infant to care for while he was so young. He was dating a young woman who was still at Hogwarts! They did not need to be raising a child already.

Andromeda would not say it to Harry. Her pride would not allow her to say anything on the subject, but she needed Teddy at home. She needed a piece of her family to still be with her.

In a matter of just over two months, she lost her husband, her daughter, her son-in-law, and her elder sister. She lost her daughter to the hands of her elder sister.

Finally removing her head from her hands, she shook her head. It was not worth dwelling on at this moment. All of them were dead, and she needed to concentrate on the ones she could still help.

Standing, she made her way to the door, a little puzzled that Teddy still wasn't crying. She entered his room but gasped at what she saw - or what she did not see. Teddy was gone. Her eyes quickly scanned the room before she raced down the stairs.

Her mind was reeling. The amount of protective charms on this house was over-the-top. No one could get in without express permission from her. How could he just be gone? She paused at the bottom of the stairs as she heard noise coming from the kitchen.

She approached the doorway with her wand raised, ready for anything. The moment she saw the room's occupants, it all came back to her. The pair had not yet noticed Andromeda watching from the doorway, so the elder witch took a moment to enjoy the scene before her.

Hermione was gazing out the back window, rocking Teddy in her left arm while she held his bottle of formula with her right hand. "I have missed you, beautiful boy. I'm sorry I had to go away for awhile, but I'm here again." She began to hum to him as he ate, her face locked onto his.

Andromeda knew that feeling, the sense of being needed by such a vulnerable, perfect human. She could see his tiny feet gently kicking as he ate. He always seemed to be in motion.

The elder witch cleared her throat as she entered the room and immediately wished that she had not broken the spell on the room. She watched as Hermione's shoulders stiffened. The brunette turned to face her, eyes impassive. Andromeda did not know she could feel so nervous in her own kitchen. She glanced back to her grandson, who was still happily eating his breakfast. She couldn't stop the smile that split her lips at seeing her grandson so happy. "I heard him cry and came to check on him. I forgot you were here for a moment. I didn't mean to startle you."

Hermione studied the witch as she felt the nearly black eyes leave her face. She kept having to remind herself that she would never have seen that smile on Bellatrix's lips. The resemblance between the gentle grandmother and the heartless torturer jarred Hermione. She blinked a few times, hoping to erase Bellatrix's sneer from her mind. "I heard him cry and couldn't help myself." She hugged the infant to her chest, noticing that he was almost finished with his bottle. "I have missed him dearly. I'm sorry if it scared you when he was not in his room. I didn't think to check if it was okay first."

Andromeda loved the way Hermione looked at Teddy and easily waved off Hermione's apology. "It's not a problem, Hermione. I just forgot that I had a guest in the house." She shrugged before chuckling to herself. "Maybe my age is starting to make me forget things." A wry smile split her face then. Even the simple joke made her feel much lighter. "Now that he's had his breakfast, would you like something to eat? I can whip something up really quickly if you would like."

Hermione continued to rock Teddy as he finished his bottle. Once he was done, she placed the empty bottle on the counter and shifted her hold on his body so that he could lay his head on her shoulder. She gently began to pat his back as she rocked from foot to foot. Once he was securely in position, she glanced back to the elder witch. She looked eager for the company, but Hermione did not want to continue their conversations from the previous night. She forced herself to smile before speaking. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I should probably be going. I need to get home so that I can get ready for work. The shop is pretty busy at this time of year with the holidays just around the corner." She knew it was a feeble excuse, but it was the best one she had at the moment. She did not much care for lying, so this was her best option. She had not lied to the grandmother.

Andromeda's face fell at the response. Part of her had expected Hermione to decline her offer, but she hoped... She wasn't sure what she had hoped for. Hermione did not owe her anything. She wished she could do more for the witch, but she was determined to respect her space, as well. She did not want to push her away before she had a chance to really get to know her. "Of course, dear. I do not want to make you late for work."

Hermione nodded, smiling gratefully at the older woman before letting the room settle into silence. She continued patting Teddy's back until he let out a few small burps. Lifting his small body into the air, she grinned up at him, her heart soaring as he returned the smile.

Andromeda was captivated as she watched the two interact. Hermione was so good with him. She would have been a great help to Nymphadora. She could teach Teddy so much about his mother that Andromeda didn't even know. She had to say something to make Hermione realize that, too. She faltered for a moment before spewing, "You can visit him if you want. Dora would have wanted that. Please, don't leave him again."

It was a low blow. She knew it, but it seemed to have the desired effect on Hermione.

The young brunette pulled Teddy to her chest again and held him tight, her eyes locked onto Andromeda's. "I'll see what I can do."

And that was all she said. She handed Teddy over to the Tonks matriarch and apparated out of the house, leaving Andromeda full of doubts but also full of hope. Maybe her family would grow again, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks go to plaxiom and DarkWriterXX94. Your enjoyment is why I can continue to write this. Enjoy reading. Feel free to review if you would like.

Hermione apparated straight into her dingy apartment and flopped onto her bed. She still had a few hours before she needed to be at the shop, so she had time to kill. Normally, she would find a book to read, but today she had too much on her mind. The past twenty-four hours had completely changed the situation she was in.

Why did Andromeda have to come to that book store? Out of all of her options, why did she come there? Hermione was baffled. Yesterday, only one person in the entire wizarding world knew where she was. Now, her whereabouts could easily become public knowledge. She was not ready to face everyone. She couldn't even read the papers. She knew she would see Harry and Ron's smiling faces. The last time she read the Daily Prophet, she found out that neither of them had gone back to Hogwarts to finish their final year. At first, she was a little disappointed by their lack of enthusiasm for learning, but she quickly realized that she was being quite hypocritical given that she had also not returned to Hogwarts to finish her final year. Still, she had hoped that they would return with Ginny. She hoped that the youngest Weasley would convince them to join her.

Obviously, she was wrong, and a small part of her wished that she had stayed so that she might have been able to convince them to return to school for one more year. Most of her, however, was glad that she left. She felt bad when she had to write to Minerva to inform her that she had no intention of coming back to school. She had made the letter abnormally short and to the point, leaving no room for argument from the new Headmistress.

She kept her interactions with London to an absolute minimum. She couldn't face all of the people who were happy that the war was over. For Hermione, it was not over. She doubted that it would ever be over for her.

When she woke up at night, covered in sweat, she was back in that war. She saw Fred's eyes go dark over and over again. She saw Remus and Tonks holding hands in death. She heard Bellatrix cackle before she carved that horrible word into her arm.

That was the face she saw the most in her dreams. She felt the torture again in her sleep. She watched that ebony-haired witch kill Tonks repeatedly in her dreams. She stood by helplessly as Ginny fought Bellatrix, and her dreams let Ginny die.

When she woke, she always knew that it was over. She was physically safe. The battle had ceased. Her arm did not typically even hurt these days. She lived with a glamour covering the pink words, so sometimes she forgot they were even there. Her dreams, however, never forgot. They reminded her of every terrible thing that happened during the war. They showed her every possible occurence that did not happen.

Her dreams were a constant haunting, but she told Andromeda the truth about the dreamless sleep draughts. She never had the opportunity to see Fred, Tonks, or Professor Lupin any longer. Really, she did not see any of the Weasleys, Harry, or her parents except in her dreams. She had isolated herself to the point that she only saw any of her loved ones while she slept.

Seeing Teddy's little face had broken her resolve to stay completely isolated. As much as she wanted to argue with the elder witch, Andromeda was right. Tonks would want her to see Teddy. She would want him to have as much interaction with friends and family as he could bear. It was not right to abandon him even if he had the others. She knew Tonks would want him to have her, too.

Grabbing the pillow off her bed, Hermione slung it across the room in frustration. She did not know what to do. Part of her wanted to disappear again. She could rationalize it. She was simply not ready to face those people. She needed to take all the time she needed. She owed it to herself. She saved all of the wizarding world. She could disappear if she damn-well wanted to.

But she knew that was not the entire truth of the matter. She could rationalize staying away only if she said that she had no interest in or need for being around any of those people, but she could not do that entirely. If she could say that, then she would not get excited about seeing Harry in a dream. She would not have cried happy tears after seeing all of the Weasleys in a fleetingly happy dream. None of it would matter to her.

But it did. And that was the problem.

* * *

After showering and dressing for work, Hermione performed the spell to take on the appearance of Lillian. Once she confirmed that all of her scars were glamoured, she began the short walk to the book shop.

Upon entering the store, Hermione breathed in the blissful smell of parchment and ink. There was no place she loved more than this book shop, except for maybe the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.

"How is my favorite bookwork?" came the greeting from behind the counter.

Hermione met Barold, the shop owner's, eyes and grinned. "It's another day that I get to be surrounded by books, sir. There is no day better."

The man let out a low guffaw. "Except another day surrounded by books, Lillian."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "That's why I'm here again today."

Again, the elderly gentleman chuckled. "You sure you don't need any particular days off for the holidays, Lil? I know you love being around the books and that you said you won't be visiting people for the holidays, but I just wanted to check again. You know, if you change your mind, you can just ask for those days. You always work late for everyone else. I am sure I can get someone to cover for you if you need it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Barold's questions. "I don't think I will be taking any personal time, but I appreciate the offer. If anything comes up, I will let you know. For now, however, my work is the most important thing in my life, so I'll plan on being here."

The day was just like any other day at the book shop. Hermione stayed late to help Barold prepare for the influx of holiday shoppers that were expected as their holiday sales began than week. The rest of the week passed the same way, and Hermione avoided seeing anyone she knew. By the end of the week, she was beginning to doubt that she should go back to see Andromeda and Teddy. They were likely better without her popping in, full of her own negativity.

* * *

Andromeda had not heard from Hermione in over a week. She had been so sure when Hermione left her house that day that she was going to see her again. She thought Teddy would be enough to bring her by again even if she only wanted to see the child, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Hermione did not need or want people in her life at this moment. Maybe Andromeda had pushed her too hard, and now Hermione had no interest of seeing either of them again.

* * *

It was cold enough outside that Hermione began to apparate to work rather than walk. Every day held the same routine. She would get up, eat, and shower before transfiguring herself into Lillian. Then Lillian would work, close the shop with Barold, and return home. Hermione would then reappear and read late into the evening. Throughout the night, the witch would wake multiple times as she was greeted with visions of Bellatrix Lestrange and force herself back to sleep regardless of how many times she woke.

The cycle would then repeat itself.

* * *

After two weeks of not hearing from Hermione, Andromeda reached her point of exhaustion. She flooed to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's shared apartment early that morning. She was greeted by a cheery Harry in the attached kitchen, eating hot cereal for breakfast. "Andy! You brought Teddy."

"Yes, something has come up. I was wondering if you would be able to watch him today." She knew he might have plans. It was a Saturday, so he should not have training today, but he might have something else to do. She was a little nervous that she might be imposing a little too much.

Harry's face lit up as he hopped up from his seat. He approached his godson and scooped him up. "Did you hear that Teddy? You get to spend the day with Uncle Harry!" He grinned at Andromeda as he pulled Teddy against his chest. "I would love to watch him, Andy, but is everything okay?"

Andromeda's smile grew as she watched Harry play with her grandson. "Everything is just fine, Harry. I just have some errands to run and forgot to make plans for Teddy today. I did not want to drag him along from shop to shop."

Harry accepted that answer and looked back to his godson. "You want to see Aunt Ginny today, little man? She will be so excited to see you!" He glanced back to the Tonks matriarch, still smiling. "Are you okay if I take him to Hogsmeade with me? I was planning on seeing Ginny today, but I can send her an owl and cancel if you would prefer he stay in today."

"No, no. It would be perfectly fine for him to travel to Hogsmeade with you." She could not be more grateful for Harry. "Just make sure to cover him with your cloak when you floo. You do not want to deal with getting soot out of his mouth." Chuckling, she removed a small package from her pocket and enlarged it. "This is everything you might need today. If you have any troubles, you know how to reach me. Thank you again for doing this, Harry."

With his farewell, she flooed to Gillingham and began her short travel to the book store on Straight St.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks go to XvickyX654, Kelrifice, Professor McGoggle, taraisawesome, Flap-Jack17, wolfzero7, iDoWhatICan, PolarBearKills, Hahahahehe, ncass1990, Brian1972, hinzelmann, char245, emrldapplejuice, Alecktho, Valfreya, SQSarcasm, slytherinenigma, MissJuno._ _The interest in this story is blowing my mind! You guys are fantastic._

"Lillian, could you put this box of books away? They're all magical creature books."

Without uttering a response, the witch in question waved her wand at the box before walking to the section of the book shop dedicated to books about magical beings with the box floating behind her. She then began muttering a single incantation as she repeatedly waved her wand between the box of books and the shelves. Occasionally, she paused long enough to pick up a book and flip through its pages before allowing it to fly to its destination.

When the store opened, Barold allowed the younger witch to continue putting the inventory away while he took care of customers. Every time all of the books were put away, more boxes came through the floo.

It was nearly eleven in the morning when the floo stopped spewing boxes into the room. By that point, "Lillian" was exhausted. She returned to the front counter and leaned heavily on the wood. "I think that is finally the last of it."

Barold chuckled at the tired witch. "This is why I keep young bodies around. I would have fallen over already if I had been the one putting everything up. You made great time." He clapped his hands together once before wiggling his eyebrows. "You missed a box though."

"Lillian" vigorously shook her head. "I thought I got all of them." She began to frantically peer around the room, hoping to spot the missing box.

Again, the older gentleman laughed as he commanded a small box in his hands to enlarge. The box was not a typical shipment box. "This box is for you to have, not for you to put away. how about you take an early lunch so that you can check these out some?"

"Lillian" took the box from Barrold's hands and began to open it.

"No. Go get lunch, Lillian. You deserve it. I'll see you in an hour."

The raven haired woman peered at the old man skeptically before shrinking the box and placing it inside the pocket of her cloak. "I'll be back in an hour. You sure you don't need me to stay?"

"No, no. Go enjoy. I insist." He waved her off, gesturing wildly for her to leave.

'Lillian' laughed at his exaggerated movements. "Alright. I'm going." She grabbed her maroon and gold scarf off of its hook and exited the book store. She was not very hungry yet, so she decided to go home for her break. That would give her the best opportunity to investigate this box from Barold.

Turning on her heel, Hermione disappeared with a 'pop' before reappearing in her apartment. Once inside, she shrugged off her traveling coat and peeled her woolen scarf off of her neck. She sighed and glanced around the room. She would have to make due with reading on her bed. There was no other option unless she wanted to stand.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Hermione gingerly opened the box. Inside of the box sat three books with a folded piece of parchment on top of them. Her eyes dart between the spines of the books and the note for a moment before she snatched the paper. Unfolding it, she noticed the elegance of the emerald ink sprawling across the yellowing paper.

 _Hermione,  
_ _I do not know what you are searching for or why you really came to my store. You have been the best employee I have ever had the pleasure of working with, but I know you're looking for something that will never appear on the shelves of my store._ _I have spent many hours taking note of the books that you read, and I hope that I am onto something. I hope you find answers within these tomes. They are from my personal collection, and I trust that you will find accurate research within their pages.  
_ _Happy Christmas  
_ _Barold_

Hermione immediately set the note to the side and grabbed the first book from the box. The title had faded from the cover, so she gently opened it to the cover page. _Memory Magic: Delving into the Mind._ Hermione gasped, and resisted the urge to immediately begin reading. Had she been so obvious when researching a cure for her parents? Placing it by her hip, she inspected the next tome. The cover, although coveted in dust, was legible. The gold writing stood out well against the navy background. _Everything No One Needs To Know About Time._ Flipping it open, the book's pages were blank. She stared at the white pages and frantically flipped through them. At the very back of the book was a short Author's Note.

" _Hello, ignorant reader.  
_ _You are not meant to read this book. No one is. Time Magic is dangerous for you and the entire balance of the world. Read with caution if you must indulge. Do not apply what you read. You have been warned.  
_ _Anonymous"_

Hermione scowled at the writing and flipped back to the front of the book. When she reached the first page, text slowly began to appear on the page. Eyes growing wide, she scanned through the book, noting that all of the pages were filling with ink.

She made a mental note to ask Barold how the book worked when she returned from her lunch.

Moving onto the next book, she was pleased to see that it was not covered in dust. Her smile faltered when she read the title, _Recovering from War._ The title page informed her that the book had been written immediately following the First Wizarding War. It appeared to combine muggle psychology and wizarding healing practices.

Hermione was unsure whether she wanted to read that book at the moment. Psychology involved studying the brain, and Hermione was not quite ready to look inside of her own head too much. She'd rather forget all of it.

She shook her head and placed all of the books on her nightstand. She still had forty minutes left for her lunch.

Standing, she decided she may as well go eat before she needed to return to the book shop. She turned on her heel and apparated to the pub where she and Andromeda had eaten only a few weeks prior. She took her normal booth in the corner and ordered a butterbeer with Shepard's pie. She received her butterbeer immediately but was informed that her food would treasure a few minutes.

As she waited for her meal, she gazed around her surroundings, only then noticing the witch sitting at the bar. The pub was busy, although not packed. The witch was leaning against the counter between an elder wizard and a middle- aged witch, and all three were clearly nursing a drink. Hermione could not believe she walked right past the witch without noticing the bushy ebony hair. She could have picked it out anywhere.

Rubbing her forehead, she tried to figure out what to do. If Andromeda had come to find her, she did not understand how the witch ended up in the pub. It would have been more logical for her to return to the bookstore.

On the contrary, maybe she came here because she had not wanted to be found. After all, she had mentioned that she initially come to the bookstore because she knew she would not be recognized. Perhaps she needed to grieve Seau from prying eyes.

With that thought, Hermione pulled her eyes away from the woman's back. If she was here to grieve, Hermione should not stare at her. She understood the need for space more than anyone.

When her food arrived, she forced her mind off of the woman at the bar. She attempted to think about anything else. She began reciting spells in her head as she voraciously ate her food.

She needed to remove herself from this situation. If Andromeda had wanted her to know she was there, she would have sought her out.

Upon clearing her plate, she stood up, making a beeline for the exit. In her haste, she knocked into a wizard carrying drinks to a table. The glasses fell from his tray before either of them could retrieve their wand.

All eyes fell upon the pair, and Hermione felt Lillian's cheeks turn red. She was prepared to bolt from the restaurant when she heard a voice from the bar. "Hey, I know you."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello, beautiful readers! And the journey continues! Thanks go out to XvickyX654, markstrom, Binaryroot, lillyrobbie159, RipVan81, AlsethGosia, Yuri-sage, chrissy011701, xtiffanyx15, SaturnRider24, lillyrobbie159, RipVan81, AlsethGosia, Yuri-sage, chrissy011701, xtiffanyx15, Silver Ice Bullet, hollyhwrites, Read Forever, ChimericSoul._

Slowly turning towards the voice, Hermione caught sight of Andromeda stumbling towards her. Obviously, the witch had drank more than her share of drinks. Hermione forced a smile to grace her lips. "Yes, you do."

The dark-haired witch reached Hermione and grasped her scarf in her hands before bringing her finger to her lips. "Shhhh, can't tell you who you are." The witch was attempting to whisper, but Hermione was sure that anyone listening could hear the drunken witch.

Hermione gently grabbed the elder witch's arm and directed her to the front entrance. Once outside, she turned back to the grinning witch. "What are you doing here?"

Andromeda blinked a few times as she took in the witch's frustrated expression. "I...you never came back." She began toying with the loose threads at the end of Hermione's scarf. "I thought you'd come."

Hermione's expression softened considerably. Had she been wrong to stay away? "I was thinking about visiting. It has been busy at the bookstore." She hated how feeble the excuse was, but she did not have anything else. Her entire life revolved around the shop.

Andromeda's head bobbed up and down for a moment before she pinned Hermione with her stare. "Books. You weren't there. He said you ate at the pub. You weren't there."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her straight black hair. "I went to my apartment first."

Saying that was a mistake. "Your apartment? Can I see it?" The excitement in Andromeda's eyes was taxing Hermione's patience.

"Andy, I need to get back to work. My lunch is almost over." She took in the state of the witch, noticing how glassy her eyes were. "Will you be alright to floo home?"

Andromeda barely nodded. "I'll apparate home."

The elder witch looked ready to turn on the spot, and Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. She could not let her apparate in this state. "I'll show you my apartment. Come with me." She trusted that the inebriated witch would not remember the way, so she grasped her arm and began to lead the way. "We must stop at the bookstore for a moment. I need to speak with Barold." She felt terrible for leaving him short handed, but she didn't have much of a choice. Andromeda's safety was more important.

Upon reaching the bookstore, Hermione instructed Andromeda to sit on a bench outside. The elder witch argued but eventually gave in, kicking pebbles with the toe of her boot as she hummed quietly to herself.

It only took what felt like a moment for Hermione to rejoin her. She allowed the younger witch to help her to her feet. The pair then navigated to Hermione's personal hole in the wall.

"Wow." Andromeda drew the syllable out, letting it fill the room. "It's small."

Hermione chuckled at the witch's firewhiskey-induced candor. "It's big enough to suit me. I don't need anything larger than this. It's just me."

Andromeda's eyes took in every nook and cranny of the room. It didn't take long to scan across the immaculately made bed with a navy bedspread, the two bookshelves serving dual purposes as nightstands, the mini fridge covered in magnets with muggle photos, the too-small sink, and the closed door that presumably led to an even smaller washroom. "It's lonely in here."

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "If all you're going to do is pick on my home, I'm taking you back to yours." She hastily crossed her arms over her chest.

Andromeda's eyes darted to the younger witch. "I didn't mean anything. It's just quiet." She allowed her eyes to scan the room again, lingering on the photographs on the fridge. "My house is quiet, too. I don't like it."

Hermione could assume that Andromeda's dislike for silence stemmed from her grief. She missed the bustle of her family.

That was understandable to Hermione. If she considered that side of the scenario, she would be forced to admit that she also missed the busy ruckus that comes from living with other people. Hermione lived with rowdy Gryffindors for seven years of her life. The chaos was home to her, but she did not want that home anymore. It no longer catered to her needs. "I prefer the silence. It gives me time to think." And avoid human interaction. Which she would rather be doing now, but that did not seem to be an option.

The elder witch found her eyes lingering on the grinning photograph of her daughter. Her bright emerald eyes shone in the still photo. Her short magenta hair was spiked and pointed in every direction. She appeared to be laughing at something, but Andromeda could only imagine what that might have been.

Before Andromeda pulled her eyes away from the photograph, Hermione turned toward the fridge. A small smile graced her lips as she turned back to the older woman. "She had the best smile regardless of the face she wore."

Andromeda's head bobbed in acknowledgment as she slowly met the young girl's gaze. "She really did. It can still light up the room, even when she isn't here."

Hermione placed a hand over her chest, subconsciously attempting to soften the pain that threatened to overwhelm her. She managed to force out, "I have more pictures of her. I can show you if you would like."

Andromeda nodded vigorously befits silently kicking herself for the sudden movement. "I would love to see any pictures you want to show me." She knew that Hermione did not have to share any aspect of her life, so she was entirely grateful.

It was an olive branch, and Hermione knew it. She was offended by Andromeda's statements, but she also understood that the older woman was hurting. Additionally, the woman had already been kind to Hermione by offering to let her come visit Teddy in secret. It was only right that she make a gesture in return. "There are quite a few pictures. Did you want to look at them here?"

It was only in that moment that Hermione began to feel ashamed of her living space. There was nowhere to sit but the bed, and Andromeda had already stated that she was uncomfortable in the small area. "We can go back to your home if you would like. I can apparate us there so that you do not have to worry about splinching yourself." Although Andromeda looked more steady than she did in the pub, Hermione knew that she was still too intoxicated to adequately control an apparition without potentially hurting herself. Hermione also wondered if the witch was still more intoxicated than she appeared and was merely appearing more steady due to the sobering effects of their conversation.

Andromeda followed Hermione's lead and glanced around the single room again. "It might be better to go back to my home. I will have to retrieve Teddy in a few hours, and I should probably take a sobering potion before then."

Hermione grinned then, thinking of the small boy. She was not sure if it was appropriate to ask, but she forced herself to push forward. "Do you think it would be alright if I stayed long enough to see him for a little while? I really do miss him." She could not face the boys. Or the Weasleys. Or Minerva. She couldn't look any of the adults in the eye, but she felt strangely comforted by a small child.

Andromeda's eyes shone as she forced herself not to squeal in delight. "Of course, you can stay. When I'm feeling a little less topsy turvy, I'll make us some dinner, and we can catch up during a normal hour. How's that sound?"

The younger witch raised an eyebrow at the excitable woman. She just did not take no for an answer, did she? Deciding not to answer for the moment, Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and began to retrieve what she needed.

First, she pulled a rucksack from the bag and placed it one the bed. "Accio books." She gestured at the small stack of new books from Barrold and grinned as they flew towards her. She set two of the books to the side before placing the third book into the empty sack. Reaching back into the beaded bag, she found a shoe box. Without opening the box, she placed it into the backpack.

Andromeda watched as Hermione then conjured clothing and placed it into the sack. She was sure that the girl was merely being cautious. A year on the run had likely turned her into a sort of doomsday prepper.

If she brought a change of clothing, however, it would be easier to convince her to spend the night again.

When Hermione finally pulled the drawstring on the bag and cinched it shut, she looked to the older witch expectantly. "I take it you're ready to go?"

Andromeda bobbed her head before grasping the arm held out for her.

With a twist, they both disappeared with a pop.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I _cannot thank everyone enough. Holy shit, the response this has received continues to amaze me. Thanks go to bocquillon31, LovesMe419, veritate et virtute, MsReader2016, LtheWolf, araindeer, hex-eli, hsues13, Coronach, Katlyn S, Ace221, Therjj, Iwholovessnow, Silverbackbutch, approximationOfhunanity, minipo, kaykay25, SaturnRider2014, and jadzjewels. Phew! That was a lot of you. Sorry that this one took me a little longer to get out._

 _You all rock, and I own nothing. Enjoy_

Upon arriving at the Tonks residence, Andromeda clumsily fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

Hoping not to have the older woman's stomach contents splattered on her shoes, Hermione stepped away from the elder witch until the coast seemed clear. When the green hue faded from Andy's cheeks, Hermione hoisted the older woman up by her armpits and helped her into the house.

At that point, Andromeda unceremoniously sprawled across the couch, which left only two seat options for Hermione. She could either seat herself in the arm chair near the fire on the other side of the room, or she could move the queasy witch.

Hermione looked longingly at the chair before resigning herself to the couch. She gently lifted the older woman's petite feet and sat in the vacated spot. If they were going to view pictures of Nymph, then they needed to be near to one another.

Andromeda lifted her head enough to glance at the younger woman. Her dark hair still hung straight down her back rather than curling in every direction. Similarly, her green eyes did not seem to portray the same depth that the ones Andromeda hoped to see did: the honey colored eyes that had found their way into Andromeda's dreams multiple times in the past week. She frowned. "Can I not see your true face?"

Hermione quit tracing patterns on the arm of the couch and stared back at the nearly black orbs to her left, trying to make a split second decision. "I suppose it would not hurt anything if I changed back." It would certainly save some magical energy. She raised her wand to perform the reversal spell but stopped with the wood directly in front of her face. "No one is coming to your house, right? Harry won't be here later?"

Andromeda grinned when Hermione acquiesced, but quickly tempered her excitement. "No, I'll go retrieve Teddy in a few hours. I am not expecting anyone, and no one can get past the wards without my express permission." After the war, Andromeda had never bothered to remove the wards that were placed upon her home when it was used as a safe house. Removing her meager family's one protection from the outside world was the last thing on her priority list. It was no concern to her if it was inconvenient to others.

Hermione searched Andy's face for another moment before performing her typical nightly routine. Her haired kinked as it lightened to a soft chesnut brown, and her eyes darkened slowly, retaining a subtle green outline around her iris.

The change was just as magnificent to behold the second time as it had been weeks prior. Only this time, Hermione had been more complete in her transformation. This time, Andromeda noticed the way that the dull purple flesh encircled Hermione's eye socket and how there was a faded pink line above her left eyebrow. Sitting up, Andromeda reached out a hand to caress the light scar. She smoothed her fingers over the barely raised skin before lowering her eyes to where she knew a greater scar would be. She had never seen it on person, but Rita Skeeter had featured a photograph of the scar in an article published soon after the war ended.

Hermione did not realize her mistake until the transformation was complete. Every night, she removed every glamour and charm at the same time. Without considering the consequences, she had done the same in the presence of someone she barely knew. She sat as still as possible as she attempted to control her thoughts. What harm would come from allowing Andy to see the scars?

When Andy's fingers brushed against the light scar on her forehead, caused by a misfired spell at the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione stopped breathing. Her eyes locked on the witch, whom was no longer peering at her face. Her eyes had dropped lower, and Hermione self-consciously placed a hand over the scar - knowing that it would do no good. It had already been seen.

When Andromeda's hand gently peeled Hermione's fingers off of the scarred forearm, the elder witch finally grasped a portion of the damage that her elder sister had caused to the young witch before her. "It still looks swollen. It's not infected, right?" Dark eyes met honey orbs, searching for more than a simple yes or no.

Hermione shook her head, "It did not stop bleeding for days. Even after it began to scab over, it reopened every few days for weeks. I believe it's cursed, but I have been unable to find any way to heal it - magical or muggle."

Andy nodded. It was not unheard of for magical wounds to behave in that manner. "And it was her, wasn't it? The stories were correct?" Andy hoped that she would say no, that she had suffered this atrocity at the hands of someone who did not share her blood.

Nodding, Hermione gave her confirmation. "She did it in a fit of rage. At Malfoy Manor."

Andy traced the B with her forefinger. "Rage. That does sound like the Bellatrix you knew, huh?" Eyes focused on the jagged letter, she continued. "Her handwriting used to be different than this. It wasn't neat like mine or curly like Cissy's, but it was nothing like this. It was rushed and slanted and definitely sloppy, but it looked nothing like this."

Hermione tensed as Andromeda traced over her scar, but she did not pull away. This woman knew more about her attacker than anyone else in the world. She was likely just as damaged by those wicked hands. "Was she not always like this?" Thoughts of a young Tom Riddle came to mind as she asked that question. While he was once handsome and charming, Harry had told her that he was always twisted. The compassionate side of her wondered if Bellatrix had been the same way.

Her eyes slid back to Andromeda's face but found a vacant expression there. Hermione nearly changed the subject before Andromeda opened her mouth to reply, "No. To say she was always like this is to ignore the human she once was. She died as a monster, but once she was a big sister and so much more. Actually, she was probably not much different than you in school. She was Head Girl, top of her class, but not many people understood her. Maybe if people had..." She trailed off, not willing to dwell on what might have been.

Hermione was unwilling to continue the conversation, suddenly plagued by unwanted thoughts of a different Bellatrix. She shook her head in hopes of erasing the unwanted images. "Shall we look at those pictures now?"

* * *

After paging through a myriad of muggle and magical photographs, Andromeda was beginning to feel sober enough to consider retrieving Teddy. She was unsure how long they had been sitting there talking, but she assumed that it was late enough that it would be inappropriate to leave Teddy with Harry for much longer. She did not need to inconvenience the boy too much. Standing, she handed the last pictures to Hermione and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Those pictures had filled Andromeda with immense pride. Her daughter had truly been a blessing to the world. She missed her desperately, but she knew that she had a lasting impact on the people around her.

Standing, she smoothed the wrinkles from her robes. "I need to go get Teddy so that I can get him to bed at a reasonable time. You're welcome to stay here while I retrieve him."

Hermione considered returning to her home for a moment, but the look on Andromeda's face convinced her to stay. "I'll wait until you get back. How long do you think it will take?"

Andromeda's eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together. "Wonderful! I will just speak with the elves about starting dinner before I go. I expect I shall only be about fifteen minutes, but it could take just a little while longer if Harry has a significant story to tell me. In the meantime, you're welcome to make yourself comfortable in the house. There is an office down the hall that doubles as the library, so feel free to check that out. I know you might think you have read everything there, but I have just received some of the older Black family tomes, given that I am the last remaining descendant. I am quite sure that you could find something to interest you."

Hermione's interest was peaked when Andromeda mentioned the ancient tomes. She had found her way to quite a few of those recently. "I may check those out, but I actually have some of my own reading to do tonight. Thank you for the offer." As much as she craved the knowledge that might be hidden within the Black family, she felt the need to research a cure for her parents first. It had to be her top priority. "I'll probably just stay in here by the fire and read while I wait for you to get back with Teddy."

Nodding, Andromeda turned toward the mentioned fireplace. "I'll just floo to Harry's apartment right quickly then be back before you even notice that I'm gone."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello, beautiful readers. Sorry this chapter has had a bit of a delay. I got married and just finished with finals! So, the last couple of months have been a bit crazy, and writing has been back-burnered a bit, so thanks for sticking with it. From the reviews and messages I have received, I have noticed that not one person has guessed where this is going yet. I hope no one is disappointed when this begins to reveal what is actually going to occur. Now, thanks go to ChirmericSoul, helenaunlaced, AroVolturi-SeverusSnapelover, Felior, drippingwithsin, 333Nightfire, MilandaAnza, TOR1N, JaeBard, Shadow96angel, poeticvamp, jamjess1, & kc0993. _

_I own nothing. Enjoy._

Andromeda was true to her word and arrived back at her home within half an hour. Teddy was hidden comfortably under her cloak but eagerly peeked out of the navy cover when he felt his caretaker step out of the floo. Looking around, he emitted a small squeal of delight as his eyes settled upon a certain bookworm.

Hermione placed her book to the side before standing in front of Andromeda. She grazed a finger along his cheek, but his chubby hand reached up and snatched her finger out of the air.

Andromeda chuckled as her grandson took the witch's finger into his mouth. "Would you like to hold him while I check on the status of dinner?" She wanted to give the pair every opportunity to bond again, and she knew that Hermione was not ready to completely let down her walls if there was another adult still in the room.

Andromeda's question was met with a nod, so the elder witch carefully handed over the gurgling baby before exiting into the hallway.

Once alone with Teddy, Hermione sighed comfortably and adjusted her hold on him. She held him tightly to her chest for a moment, inhaling the once familiar smell of baby. There was something else there, too: something fruity mixed with a soft musk. The musk made sense. Hermione was sure that it was Harry's cologne since Andromeda mentioned that Teddy had stayed with him all day. The fruity smell threw Hermione for a loop. She identified the smell as something citrus - maybe lemon, but she did not recognize the perfume as belonging to somebody that she knew.

She grasped the constellation quilt strewn across the back of the couch and laid it on the plush carpet. Hermione then sat on the edge of the small blanket and conjured a few toys from the play chest as she placed Teddy on the middle of the blanket.

As she watched him play, the smell of citrus hit her again, and it clicked. Ginny. At least, that would make sense if Harry and Ginny were still dating, but Hermione could not be sure. The realization that she could not even name definitively the person that her best friend was dating abhorred her.

Was separating herself from her friends so significantly really doing good? She could not answer that question, for she did not have an honest answer supported by facts. She had hypotheses, but those were primarily based on emotion rather than logic.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Andromeda reentered the family room. She had changed into clothes that Hermione identified as being muggle. She wore light grey sweatpants with a forest green sweater. The pairing was distinctly Slytherin, but she still emanated softness. Her massive curls were pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her skull.

In that moment, Hermione saw the mother that Nymph had spoken of so many times. She did not see a descendant of the noble house of Black. She saw a grandmother with faint tendrils of greying hair and laugh lines that marked her face.

The older woman leaned forward to press a kiss to Teddy's scalp before settling on the opposite edge of the quilt. "Dinner will likely be another half hour."

Hermione didn't mind the wait. The sun was only just beginning to set outside, which cast the room in an orange glow. "What are we having?"

Andromeda shrugged lightly. "I think Mila said something about a baked chicken dish. I'm not entirely sure. You see, I'm not very particular when it comes to food. I'm content to eat most things."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione smiled. "Any desire to be picky disappeared when Harry, Ron, and myself went on our Horcrux hunt. We ate what we could when we could." It completely changed the way that Hermione looked at food. She viewed it more as a necessity rather than a desirable thing to consume.

"I haven't heard much about that. Harry doesn't speak much about that time-frame, but I don't think food is a problem for him. Any time I go to his apartment, he and Ronald both have food in front of them." This was part of the reason she was glad she kept Teddy with her. The food they were typically consuming was not indicative of good eating habits.

Humming, the younger witch nodded. "They seem to be doing okay." Hermione then began tracing the pattern of Orion on the blanket, silently naming the stars it contained. _Rigel, Betelgeuese, Bellatrix, Alnilam._ Her face contorted into a grimace as she slowly moved her finger back to Orion's shoulder. Bellatrix. She forced herself to list facts about the star in hopes of distracting herself. It was a Type-B star, which meant it glowed blue, rather than yellow or red. It is the third brightest star in Orion. It was also known as The Amazon Star, originally translated to mean The Conquerer. Hermione removed her hand from the constellation.

Andromeda watched Hermione trace Orion and smiled to herself as her finger located the warrior's shoulder. "Bellatrix means female warrior."

Eyes growing wide, Hermione met Andromeda's gaze, before gingerly replying. "Yes." She drew the word out, not sure if she wanted to say anything more or even continue the conversation.

"As I'm sure you're aware, all members - well, I suppose most members - of the Black family are named after the night sky."

Hermione hoped for a change of subject. She really didn't want to talk about that particular witch, but they could discuss their one common subject. "Nymphadora is not a star, however."

Andromeda chuckled and ran her fingers through Teddy's hair. "That is correct. She was not named after a star. I chose to break tradition because I knew that she would never be accepted into the Black family as long as my parents lived. She was born from the love of a pure blood and a muggle born. I did not want her name to follow the tradition of a family that would despise her very existence."

Hermione nodded solemnly, hand still hovering over Orion's shoulder. "Bellatrix changed that before she died though, didn't she? I heard rumors that you were reinstated in the Black family, that you are a rightful heir again."

A shadow of a smile crossed Andromeda's face before it quickly hid again. "Yes. I don't know if it was an actual act of kindness or if it was just the delusions of a madwoman, but the paperwork was filed the moment that she died." She raked emerald manicured nails across her forehead, as she attempted to stifle her budding headache. "She must have filed the paperwork before the battle. The ministry informed me that the paperwork was only to be completed upon her death."

Puzzled, Hermione laid her hand over the image of Orion. "That doesn't make sense to me. Why would she only have the paperwork finished upon her death?" Hermione felt like she was left with more questions than answers. Why would she not leave everything to Narcissa?

Andromeda laughed humorlessly. "She couldn't face me in life. It would have been nice to have some warning that this was coming. Narcissa's name was on the paperwork as a witness, so she knew this was coming."

This came as a surprise to Hermione. Why would Narcissa agree to reinstate Andromeda? That would mean that her share of the Black fortune would be split in half, if not completely eradicated, since she was now the Head of the Malfoy family.

Then it hit Hermione. "She didn't want Lucius to have access to the fortune, did she?" Hermione imagined that it was a secret between the two of them. It was no secret that the eldest Black sister hated her youngest sister's husband.

The middle sister hummed in thought. "That is likely a motivation for the secrecy, but it is not like Narcissa expected to receive money from me if I inherited everything, which is exactly what happened. She has no claim to the Black fortune without my express permission."

"Perhaps she believed that she could rebuild her relationship with you after the war. Additionally, if the money was in your hands, the ministry would not claim it for reparations, for you were not on the side of the antagonist." Hermione fell silent as she tried to apply reason to the actions of a madwoman, and the logic was stunningly, "Brilliant." The word penetrated the hushed atmosphere, and Hermione felt ashamed with her assertion. How could she admire the mind of someone who was such a monster? Her face felt hot, and she was sure that her cheeks were flushed. She felt utterly ridiculous as she met the older woman's gaze.

Andromeda readily met Hermione's eyes, giving her a small, yet genuine, smile. "It appears that her mind did not dull as much as I might have thought during her time in Azkaban, or perhaps she had a mere moment of lucidity near the end." Andromeda was not ready to accept the fact that Bellatrix had been sane shortly before her death, but the evidence pointed toward that conclusion.

Before they had an opportunity to linger on that discussion any longer, Mila entered the room, tugging on the hem of her charcoal dress. "Mistress Andromeda, the meal is ready for you and your guest."

Hermione found it odd that Mila had not apparated into the living room. From her experiences with house elves, they had exclusively apparated if they were traveling between rooms. It did not matter how far they were going; they always seemed to apparate.

Standing, Andromeda scooped Teddy into her arms and cooed at him softly before turning back to Mila. "Thank you. I am sure it will be delightful, as always. Be sure to enjoy your evening." The elder witch doubted that she would see Mila again before the morning, so she bid her goodnight, as well. Turning back to Hermione, she gestured toward the kitchen. "Shall we?"

Hermione followed the ebony-haired witch into the kitchen, where they enjoyed their meal in a comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Thanks go to D. Riddle, emrldapplejuice, MilandaAnza (Thank you for the suggestion and more to come on Mila in the future.), cree011, NazChick, GazerBlitz, randombauer, Aslin's Fire, DarkLillith91, QuietMontana, bellamione15, SinfulDark, Sahagath, DaVincii99, Darkmatter2001, vale1995, 3catsdog, thebword, and *my one and only, Cam*. All of your reviews, favorites, follows, and messages are what make me want to keep putting this story out as often as I can. I love that so many of you are enjoying this story. Also, it is late as I publish this story. I will proofread it in the morning. Now, before I talk your ear off too much, on with the story._

 _I own nothing. Enjoy_

When the pair finished their meal, Andromeda left Hermione downstairs while she put her grandson to bed. "I will only be a few minutes, I am sure. He is worn out from spending all day with Harry."

Hermione met her gaze and, for the hundreth time that day, considered leaving the warmth of Andromeda's home. She was still mulling over her options when Andromeda descended into the kitchen, smiling openly. "Shall we have a drink and go outside to catch up some more?"

Hermione nodded her consent and watched Andromeda as she opened the cabinet above her refrigerator. "Do you prefer firewhiskey, elderflower wine, or mead? I have Bungbarrel Spiced or Knotgrass mead." The elder witch drank all but the elderflower wine, a favorite of her late daughter and son-in-law. If asked, she would swear that her grandson had been conceived from that very bottle.

The younger woman considered her options for a moment before voicing her opinion, "The spiced mead will be wonderful. Thank you." If she was not fond of the particular brand of mead, she could always drink firewhiskey, but she had no intention to start with such a hard liquor.

Andromeda nodded encouragingly as she set the odd-shaped bottle onto the counter. "This mead is one of my favorites to drink with a meal around the holidays. It is quite smooth with just that little bit of burn on the tail-end of it." Grabbing two large glasses, that Hermione would have assumed were meant for butterbeer, she filled each to the brim. The older woman grinned childishly as she offered the glass to Hermione and gestured towards the back door.

Hermione took the lead and opened the door leading out of the kitchen. When she was last at the Tonks residence she had noticed the cozy seating area outside, equipped with four chairs, two small tables, and a fire pit in the center.

Andromeda's voice shook her out of her observations. "We used to have family dinners out here on nice evenings." Setting her drink down on the closest table, she settled into the plush seat beside it. "I feel as though all of our best and worst moments happened out here. Remus and Dora got married out in the yard there." She waved toward a small pond with an array of flowers and bushes forming a semi-circle around it. "The pictures are beautiful. You'll love them." Andromeda took a long drink of her mead before waving her wand at the fire pit, causing a fire to come to life within its boundary. She then continued her tales. "Teddy and I always had our anniversary dinners out here, for we married as soon as my seventh year completed, so it is always beautiful outside."

Hermione watched the older witch carefully, trying to determine the witch's intentions. She took a drink of mead and hummed softly to herself as the liquid seemed to warm her entire body from the inside out. It was just as Andromeda had described it, achingly smooth with just enough burn to remind you that it was a dangerous substance if not treated carefully.

"You know, Ted and I received the first letter Dora sent home after starting her first year at Hogwarts while we sat right here. I was a mess, and Ted was doing his best to keep me calm. I was so worried about her and what house she would be sorted into. I knew it was a big deal, but, well, for him it was different. When he went to Hogwarts, he didn't care what house he was sorted into. There was no family pressure to end up in one house or another because no one else in his family had ever been, but I remembered the stress and tried not to place that onto my daughter. Even still, I was a wreck while we waited to receive a letter from her, one that she promised to write that night after the welcome feast." Andy shook her head and took a drink. "I never knew motherhood would come down to worrying about things like that or about being scared that she would not make friends very easily. She was an awkward child, never knowing which face she liked to wear the best. I was especially afraid that, if she ended up in Slytherin, she would be taken advantage of for that gift of hers. I know how my house can be."

Hermione chuckled and nodded her agreement. "I suppose you could say that they just know how to utilize their resources?" She was not fond of very many Slytherins, but she could admire their ambition and their skill. They knew how to arrange their people.

"Yes. That is a very generous way of putting it. Anyway, I had seen Slytherin's methods firsthand and was scared of her being placed in Slytherin at that time, but I did not know where I wanted her to end up. Ted was a Ravenclaw, always exceptionally bright, but he did not like to show it off. Dora did not come across as a Ravenclaw to me. She was brazen enough to be a Gryffindor, but I also feared for her there. Burned off the family tree or not, we are still Blacks, and they don't tend to fair well in the lions den."

"I imagine that would be similar to a Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor. I did not attend school with any Blacks, but I can imagine the distrust that might have come from having one in our house." Hermione could not picture Malfoy ever being a Gryffindor, but she supposed that maybe he might have been in a different life. Maybe if he was raised differently.

"That is my point exactly. Which left Hufflepuff." At this statement, the older witch sighed, and her age showed. Her wrinkles seemed to grow deeper, and the flickering glow of the fire seemed to illuminate the silver streaks in her hair. "I hate to admit that I was disappointed when I received the letter that she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. I did not know then what I learned over the coming years. She was not sorted into Hufflepuff because that was the only house that would take her or because that was the only option that was left. She was a Hufflepuff through and through. There, she was neither mocked nor idolized for her Metamorphogus ability. She was judged based on her character and her ability to stand up for the little guy. I saw my little girl turn into an auror because of the way that the Hufflepuff house shaped her. She was loyal to a fault and made me so proud." Andromeda did nothing to hide the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "She still makes me proud."

"If she were here, I am confident that she would say that she is also proud of you." Hermione smiled and reached across the short distance to lay her hand on the older witch's knee. "I know I am."

Andromeda met the amber-eyed witch's gaze and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Hermione." She then wiped at her tears and laughed, ending the somber moment. "Just look at me, I'm a mess." She continued to laugh as she shook her head. "The memories are beginning to hurt a little bit less now. It is still a constant ache, but I can confidently say that I am beginning to heal." Again, she allowed herself to gaze at the younger witch and asked herself if the same could be said for her.

Hermione felt Andromeda's heavy gaze on her skin and forced herself not to look up from her drink. Instead, she took another swallow of the mead and sighed as the warmth spread to her extremeties. "You were right about this mead. It is exceptional."

Rather than responding immediately, Andromda raised her glass and finished what was left. "That it is, my dear." The pair then sat in silence, neither feeling the need to burst the bubble into which they had momentarily settled. Andromeda's eyes traced the flames as they licked the air, each one seeming to outdo its predecessor. Hermione concentrated on the amber color of her glass, and how the light from the fire seemed to make the liquid glow. It was beautiful, almost like a brewing potion. She looked across the fire to Andromeda and allowed a smile to cross her features. This woman was doing everything that she knew how to do to help Hermione out, and Hermione had been anything but grateful so far. She decided then to quit playing games. It was not worth the energy, and Hermione was not willing to risk hurting the woman that already had so many wounds. She sipped from her glass again and noticed that the flames were beginning to grow hazy at the edges. Chuckling, she found Andromeda looking back at her again. "Is it okay, if I.."

Andromeda watched Hermione intently as she began to speak, unwilling to interrupt her apparent internal turmoil.

Hermione trailed off, doubting herself for a moment but then steeled her courage. She was a Gryffindor, after all. "Would it be okay with you if I stayed here tonight?"

Andromeda let out a long breath and settled into deeper into her chair. "Of course, you may stay. You are always welcome in my home, Hermione."

Hermione smiled to herself and quickly took a drink to hide the expression. "Thank you."

* * *

Hours later, Andromeda woke with a start. Without thinking, she ran into the hallway and threw open the door to her daughter's room before finally pausing to take in the situation. In the middle of the bed, Hermione was thrashing. The scream that had awoken Andromeda from her slumber had faded to a soft whimper. Her skin was slick with sweat, and Andromeda's mothering instincts took over as she crossed the floor and sat on the bed. Without further deliberation, she took the distressed girl - she was barely of age, still nearly a child - into her arms and rocked her softly. "Hermione, you are safe. I am here, and you are safe."

The younger girl's eyes flew open as she heard the voice. Bleary-eyed, she took in the woman before her and yelped. She attempted to scramble away, but the woman's grip only tightened. "Stop, please, please, I don't know where it is."

Andromeda's arms dropped away as realization hit her. She laid Hermione gently onto the bed before rising and holding her hands in the air, in the universal sign for surrender. "It's me, Andromeda, Hermione. You are safe. You are okay, I promise."

Hermione blinked, trying to verify that the older woman's words were correct. She roughly rubbed her eyes and scrutinized the woman before allowing her head to fall back on the bed.

Andromeda sighed in unison with Hermione and approached the bed again. "May I sit?" She barely waited for Hermione's nod before she joined the younger witch on the bed and brushed the brunette's bushy hair away from her face. "You saw her, didn't you? You thought that I was..." She trailed off, not even wanting to imagine the fear that she had caused the younger woman.

Hermione covered her eyes before nodding again. She did not particularly want to speak, but she felt like Andromeda deserved some semblance of an answer. "She was there, in the dream, and then I thought she was the one waking me up when you were there because..." It wasn't Andromeda's fault, but it was also not the first time that Hermione had mistaken the two.

"Because I look like her. I've been told that since I knew how to walk." It had always been a reality, and Andromeda had once been proud to look like her sister. Now, it was a curse that only became more evident each day. "I am so sorry that I scared you."

Hermione shook her head violently and grabbed Andromeda's hand. "It's not you. Please, believe that. You have done nothing to scare me. You have been here when I have let no one else be. You... You are nothing like her." She held Andromeda's hand tightly to her chest and was ashamed with how much that simple touch was comforting her still-frantic body.

Andromeda took the younger woman's words and actions as an invitation and lied down beside her. "Come here, Hermione. I know you are not a child, but I used to hold Dora like this when she would get nightmares. Come lay your head on my chest."

Hermione hesitated but eventually gave in. She laid her head on Andromeda's chest, draping one leg over the top of Andy's thighs and allowing her arm to cover her waist. It was an intimate position, but Hermione did not waste energy thinking about it. In that moment, Andromeda's embrace was exactly what Hermione needed.

Once Hermione settled on top of her, Andromeda began to lightly stroke her back and run her fingers through her curly hair. "You're safe, Hermione. Just sleep."

And Hermione did. Andromeda followed her into dreamland quickly thereafter.

 _Extra A/N: This last scene is actually the original scene that inspired me to write this story. The fact that the one person who could get through to Hermione shared such physical similarities to the monster in her dreams was such a beautiful yet terrible thought.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, I was really excited about this last chapter and wanted to get it out for you asap! I know I dropped a pretty big bomb on you last chapter (I'm sorry), so I wanted to make up for that with a new chapter that is a little bit longer than normal. Thanks go to Shelby1316, , MilandaAnza, kaykay25, and a guest reviewer. Without further ado, Enjoy! I own nothing._

Mila stood in the hallway outside of late-mistress Dora's bedroom and rocked back and forth on her feet. She hummed to herself for another moment before knocking lightly on the door. She had done her best to not wake her mistress and the guest, but there was no avoiding it now. Young master Teddy had been changed and fed and was playing happily downstairs, but now there was a guest at the floo. Master Potter was downstairs, inquiring about their weekly brunch, and Mila had no answer to give him. Her ears perked up as she tried to listen for any noise coming from within the bedroom. Silence.

She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently before knocking again, this time with a little more volume. Finally, she received an answer, albeit barely more than a groan of displeasure. "Mistress Andromeda, Master Potter is downstairs requesting your presence for your weekly brunch." She toyed with the skin on her lip for a moment before continuing. "He has been waiting for nearly an hour, Mistress."

Andromeda's eyes took a moment to adjust as she peered around the room. For a moment, she had nearly forgotten where she was, but she quickly rememebered. She glanced down at Hermione, trying to determine what she should do. "Mila, I suppose, tell him I am ill and cannot see him today." She hated to cancel on such short notice, but she could not betray Hermione's trust by allowing him to know that she was there. They could miss their Sunday brunch this one time. It would not hurt anyone.

"Wait! Mila, wait." Hermione placed a hand over her face as she looked to Andromeda before adding, "Please, wait."

Andromeda's eyebrows knit together, causing her to look much older than her forty-five years. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione merely shook her head, disregarding Andromeda's concern. "Don't blow him off for me. I appreciate it, but he doesn't deserve that."

Andromeda met the young woman's gaze before nodding resolutely and calling out, "Mila, I am sorry for the confusion. I will be down in a few minutes."

Hermione had already extricated herself from the bed and was pulling her hair into a low ponytail. She had yet to decide what she was going to do. She could try to leave without Harry noticing, but she would definitely need Andromeda to cooperate with her. She doubted that would be an issue, but she was not sure. Andromeda might try to convince her to go downstairs, and Hermione doubted that she could face Harry. She knew that they had all looked for her without any success. It might even cause a scene, which was definitely not Hermione's intentions. She forced herself to turn around, stop facing Andromeda. She could not look at her while making this decision.

There in the corner of the room sat a family portrait, and Hermione internally screamed. Why did this keep happening? Why had this happened at all? In the picture, Remus leaned over to kiss his laughing wife on the cheek before they both focused on the squirming bundle in Tonks' arms. His hair continued to change colors in the picture: chartreuse, indigo, crimson, and back to a pale shade of green.

Andromeda allowed Hermione to have the space she so desperately needed as she slipped out of the room and returned to her own bedroom. On the way, she called for Mila and was pleased to hear the soft 'pop' that signaled her arrival. "Mila, thank you for taking care of Teddy this morning and allowing me to sleep in."

Mila ran her bare toe along the edge of the carpet. "Mistress, I didn't want to interrupt you and your... uh...guest." Mila had never seen Andromeda sleep with anyone other than the late Master Tonks, and she was not sure how to classify this person.

Andromeda's eyes grew wide as the realization of Mila's insinuations hit her. "Mila! No! Oh my." She placed a hand over her heart and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hermione is not. We're not. She's younger than my daughter! She could have easily been my daughter." She shook her head as images that she did not even want to consider swam through her head.

Mila's cheeks flushed as she recognized her mistake. "My apologies, Mistress. I did not realize. Shall I go make sure that brunch is ready for everyone?"

Andromeda nodded her approval but then turned back to the small house elf. "Mila, where is my grandson?"

The house elf clapped her hands together merrily before responding. "He is playing with Master Harry. I do love when Master Harry comes over to play with young master Teddy."

Andromeda's sigh filled the room as Mila left. Teddy was safe and happy for another day. She was winning at being a grandmother for another day. "I can do this," she told herself. Her goals were simple these days. Keep Teddy breathing and happy. Make sure that he has the childhood that he deserves. She pulled on a pair of loose grey robes and exited her bedroom. On the way to the stairs, she stopped by Dora's bedroom and was surprised to find it empty. She supposed it was silly to be surprised, but she had hoped. Ignoring her disappointment, she descended into the kitchen but stopped short at what she saw.

In front of her stood Harry with his arms firmly wrapped around Hermione's waist. The woman's toes barely touched the ground from the height at which he held her. Andromeda could not believe her eyes.

Similarly, Hermione could not believe the reaction she had received from Harry. After Andromeda left the room, Hermione made a split-second decision and decided she should at least let Harry know that she was okay. As soon as he saw her, she found herself held firmly in his grasp. There was no animosity, no questions or demanding to know where she had been hiding. There was just love. It did not take more than a moment for her to begin clinging to the man who was the closest thing she had to a brother.

Eventually, Harry allowed Hermione's feet to touch the ground again and took a step back to look at her, and Hermione blushed under his inquisitorial stare. She didn't flinch when he cupped her cheek because she knew that he needed this moment.

"We looked all over for you, Hermione. We were so afraid that someone had gotten to you before us. We thought..." He choked on his words, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"I know, Harry, but I'm here. I'm okay. I just needed some time to figure everything out."

The look in Hermione's eyes told Harry all that he needed to know. "I would have heard about it if you had been holed up in Howarts library, but I know it had something to do with books and research. Where were you, Hermione?"

She smiled and shook her head, honestly feeling a little bit in over her head. "I was at a book store, just helping out, but I'm here now, so why don't we eat. I can fill you in later or even over food if you and Andromeda are okay with that."

Andromeda took that as her cue to step in. "Yes, let's eat. Food is ready, I'm sure, and I would hate for it to get cold." She grabbed her wand and set the table. Andromeda set at the head of the table with Teddy directly to her left. Harry took his normal spot to Teddy's left, which left Hermione to sit on Andromeda's right side. The house elves had made french toast with a variety of toppings from which to choose. As they all prepared their plates, Harry brought them all up to speed on his training. He had passed all of his most recent tests, but he was concerned about the written test he would have to pass in a few months.

Hermione had laughed at that, responding with, "Just make sure you study for it. You know how to write when you actually put effort into it."

Harry's laughter was music to both women's ears. None of them could believe how well this reunion was going.

Harry's smile slowly faded as he took time to notice how skinny Hermione appeared. "I've really missed you, 'Mione. I know you and Ron didn't work out, but I'm a little upset that you felt that you couldn't be with us anymore. We were a team - the golden trio. Why couldn't you at least tell us where you were going?"

Hermione tried to ignore the pain that his words caused. She understood where he was coming from, but it was still difficult to listen to him talk like that. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "I just need you to believe that I couldn't, Harry. I still have a lot to figure out about myself and where I'm going from here. I have no plan for my life at this point, but I also have so much to do before I can even start planning for my future. I needed some time to figure out how to balance all of that out, and honestly, I'm not there yet. I don't have it all figured out."

She looked to Andromeda for help. "Harry, she did not seek me out either. I found her on accident, and she could not stay away from Teddy once she had the option."

Harry squeezed Hermione's smaller hand in his own before offering Hermione a smile. "I know. I don't understand. I would not have made it through the last few months without the support of everyone - the Weasleys, Minerva, the other aurors, Andy, everyone really. I don't know how you made it these past few months, but if you say you had to do it, then I'll believe you, 'Mione. You're my best friend. Of course, I believe you." He laughed to himself before continuing. "I don't have to like it, but I definitely believe you."

The women took in Harry's earnest expression before sighing nearly in unison. "Thank you, Harry." Hermione pulsed her grip on his hand before returning to eating.

Again, laughing, Harry looked towards the Tonks matriarch. "I guess this explains the sudden need to drop Teddy off with me yesterday then, huh?"

Andromeda smiled at Hermione once more before looking to Harry. "Yes! I felt that it was important for me to reach out to Hermione yesterday, and then she ended up coming over for dinner. I really appreciate you taking Teddy on such short notice. Did you all have a good time with Ginny?"

Harry grinned from ear-to-ear, barely containing his excitement. "Actually, I would love to talk about that, but maybe it would be best if you came to dinner at the Burrow tonight? Ginny received permission to come home early since their holiday term starts later this week anyway, and we wanted to see about having dinner with everyone."

He was rambling. Hermione knew something was up because he was rambling. She scrutitnized every aspect of his expression, trying to determine what was going on. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but he definitely seemed tense.

Harry was not comforted by the sudden silence in the kitchen. He glanced between the two women before focusing on Andromeda. "Really, we had a great time. I would so love for you to join us for dinner tonight. You're family to all of us." He then turned back to his best friend. "You, too, 'Mione. Everyone has missed you so much. Please come to dinner. Everyone will be so happy to see you. I am so happy that you will be here for this."

Biting her lip, Hermione looked to Andromeda, silently pleading for help. How could she get out of this? Harry was fine, but she did not think that she could face everyone so soon. She had barely seen anyone in months. Now, she was supposed to see everyone she cared about in one night when she hadn't even begun to figure out how to live with herself and how her life had changed.

Andromeda sighed and forced a smile. "Hermione, I don't think that it would be a bad idea to go to the Burrow tonight. You can always leave if it gets to be too much, and everyone will be excited to see you. It is your decision, however. If you don't want to go, I will not blame you. You need to do what is best for you - whatever that is."

Hermione nodded, unsure what to do. "How about this, Harry? I will consider attending, but I honestly don't know if I will go. I haven't seen anyone in quite awhile."

Harry knew he couldn't argue with Hermione. Andromeda was right. She needed to do what was best for her, and he would hate himself if he pushed her too much, causing her to disappear again. "Okay, Andromeda? Will you be there tonight?"

Finally, Andromeda could offer Harry a legitimate smile. "Of course, I will be there with Teddy. We wouldn't miss it." They tried to attend some of the Weasley dinners anyway, but they had not been as successful at attending lately. It was the least she could do.

Harry clapped his hands together and stood. "If that's settled, then I should be going to the Burrow. Molly has asked me to come help degnome her garden before everyone comes over."

At this, both women laughed before sending him off with a chorus of well-wishes.

When it was just the two of them with Teddy, Hermione turned to Andromeda. "Do you honestly think that this is something that is super important? Can I miss this dinner without hurting Harry?"

Andromeda wanted to smile at the young woman, but she could not force the muscles in her face to respond. "Come here, Hermione." She opened up her arms for the woman to come into her embrace.

Hermione was hesitant, but she walked forward and laid her forehead on the older woman's shoulder. "I do believe that this is important to Harry, and I think that you know him better than I do when it comes to how he will honestly feel. If he is hurt, however, I do not believe that those feelings will last. He loves you and is too excited about seeing you to hold a grudge, so do what you need to do, but I think it would probably make his night to have you there."

Hermione sighed, but actually wanted to scream. She did not know what to do. She twisted her fingers in the excess cloth of Andromeda's robes. "I can't, in all honesty, tell him no. I don't think I have it in me to hurt him like that. You'll be there, right?"

Andromeda squeezed the young witch closer to her. "Every step of the way, my dear. I will be there, and I will field questions if you need that. I will do whatever I can to make the night go smoothly."

Hermione nodded before stepping back. "I'll go then."

 _Surprise! Two chapters in just a couple of days! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am so excited about the coming chapters._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/n: Woah! I'm excited. Are you excited? This is a big chapter. I considered splitting it up, but I think I will just leave it as one extra huge chapter. I am going to start thanking people at the end because I want to respond to your reviews there, as well. I own nothing. Enjoy!_

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

When the younger witch nodded her head, Andromeda gave her one last squeeze before releasing her. "As long as you're sure. Then let's get your mind off of it for awhile. I believe I mentioned that I have a library. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, yes." She responded without a moment's hesitation. Andromeda scooped Teddy into her arms, chucking at the mess he had made all over his face. He had a combination of strawberry juice, powdered sugar, and orange juice from his neck to his hairline. The Tonks matriarch held her grandson at arm's length and guffawed. "Just look at you. You cannot go to the library like this, my dear child." She transferred him into her right arm before reaching for her wand with her other hand. She spoke the incantation, eyes focused on his little face. As soon as the spell took effect, he burst into laughter, squealing as the spell washed all food remnants away.

As his laughter died away, she pulled him close to her body and kissed his nose. "Now you can go to the library, my sweet boy." The older woman did not flinch as the child tangled his fingers in her curly locks.

Hermione watched the exchange in wonder. When Andromeda interacted with Teddy, it was almost like the years just fell off of her face.

Andromeda led the way to the library. Once inside, Hermione gasped softly as she peered around the expansive room. the library was found on the first floor but extended all the way through the second floor.

Andromeda chuckled and bumped the young girl's shoulder with her own. "The boxes over there are all of my recently inherited books. I have not had the opportunity to go through all of them, but you are more than welcome to help yourself to anything you find interesting. Additionally, the family tomes are primarily found on the east wall, but there are a few that cross over well enough with other topics that they might be found elsewhere."

It took all of Hermione's willpower to keep herself standing next to Andromeda. Every piece of her body wanted to lose itself in a book. She scanned the room again as she inhaled through her nose. "I love the smell of books."

The older woman took a moment to mimic Hermione's inhalation before chucking. "It just reminds me of hours spent studying." She placed Teddy on a quilt in the center of the room before sitting on a couch nearby. "I had to study to retain any information in school. I spent more time than I'd like to admit with my nose in a book. It was the only way the information would stick. Cissy was the same way, but not Bella. She remembered everything without even trying."

Andromeda noticed her slip too late as the room grew silent around them. She looked toward Hermione, only to find her staring intently at the shelf in front of her. "Hermione..." Andromeda contemplated going to the girl in an attempt to comfort her but decided better of it.

Hermione forced herself to read the spines of books in front of her face in order to remain calm. The mere mention of Bellatrix Lestrange was nearly enough to send her into a panic, but she was doing her best to avoid that situation. She just needed to remain calm. Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled at a painstakingly slow speed. "I have never needed to study to retain information, but I do anyway. I want the information so firmly rooted in my brain that no one and nothing can uproot it." Although she had always possessed a passion for learning, her determination only grew when she learned of magic.

"It is no surprise that they call you the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione turned at the sound of her voice. "And why is that, Andy?"

The witch in question smiled and pulled her socked feet up onto the couch. "You don't need to study, but you do because you value the information. You will not forget the information as soon as the test is done. That information is yours to keep for as long as you would like. Additionally, I would assume that with a greater possession of knowledge comes a greater capacity to learn new information, making you the brightest witch of your age by leaps and bounds."

Hermione squinted at the older witch for a moment before nodding. "Thank you. I suppose I will see about doing some light reading. When do you expect we should prepare to leave the premises?"

"Well, that is a great question considering that Harry did not give us a start time for dinner, but I would assume that dinner will begin around half past five or six. Did you want to arrive before dinner to greet everyone?" Andromeda typically attempted to show up early so that Teddy would have time to play with everyone before dinner, but she would play by Hermione's rules tonight. Whatever she wanted to do, they would do.

Hermione pretended not to hear her as her mind whirled in consideration. She picked up a tome, titled, _Druella's Recipes for a Quick-Fix_. As she flipped it open, it did not appear to be recipes for any sort of ailment Hermione could imagine. All of the potions contained ingredients that most wizards would not approve of using, especially in everyday potions. Hermione shuddered as she peered at a particularly grotesque picture of a disemboweled animal. Hermione could not quite determine the nature of the animal from the crude drawing. Snapping the book shut, she met the older woman's gaze again and stuttered, "I, well, I hate being late. Maybe we should get there a little bit early so that I can say hello to everyone." She mindlessly thumped the book against the palm of her hand.

"Okay, let's be ready to leave around half past four then. That should give us plenty of time to perform greetings prior to the meal." Andromeda's gaze fell to the book in Hermione's hand and she recognized the particular book immediately. "That is not exactly for the faint of heart, Hermione."

Hermione glanced at the book again and chuckled, "Ah, yes. I noticed that." She read the cover again and ran her finger across the name of the book. "Druella. That was your mother's name, was it not?"

Andromeda cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable with the way that the conversation was going. "Yes. My mother felt that there were magical solutions for everything and everyone, some less humane than others." She stood and picked up a cooing Teddy. "I think I will put him down for a nap. He will need one in order to handle all of the cacophony tonight."

Hermione accepted Andromeda's answer without further question. It was obvious that Andy was not appreciative of her mother's use of magic in those circumstances. The subject was not worth pursuing at this time. She turned back to the stacks as Andromeda left the room with Teddy. After selecting a few, she collapsed onto the couch and began immersing herself in Black family knowledge.

* * *

The grandmother clock on the wall chimed four times, and Hermione stretched her achy back. She supposed it was time to get ready to go to the Burrow. Back in Nymph's bedroom, she dug through her rucksack and found robes that would be suitable for the evening's activities. The under layer consisted of loose fitting silk bottoms that Hermione felt resembled fancy pajama pants. The outer layer was a floor length grey robe with maroon accents. It was not as loose as her school robes and hung quite close to her body. It would be difficult for everyone to notice how thin she had gotten in that outfit. She released her hair from the pony tail at the base of her skull and cast a quick spell on it in hopes of taming the beast.

When she felt like she looked acceptable to be seen in public, she descended the stairs and found the den empty. She started a fire in the floo while she waited for Andromeda.

A few minutes later, Andromeda entered the now warm room with Teddy in her arms. "Look how cute he looks in this outfit. I know it's just a muggle onesie and pants, but I cannot get over how adorable he is." She hugged him close before planting a loud kiss on the top of his head. "Shall we go then?"

Hermione stood but felt a wave of panic wash over her as she stared at the floo. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." She glanced between the floo and Andromeda, her eyes rapidly shifting between the two. "Andy, what if they are mad? They should be mad. I disappeared. I hurt them. Andy, what do I do?"

Andromeda recognized the imminent panic attack and swooped in, wrapping the girl in the arm that was not cradling her grandson. "You will be just fine. They might be hurt, and they might not understand, but they love you, Hermione. They will just be overjoyed to see you." She gave the girl a light squeeze before stepping back. "Plus, no one will stop you if you need to leave. I'll be sure of that."

Hermione nodded resolutely and sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay. "You're right. Okay." She shook her hands at her side and fingered the holster on her wrist. "Okay. I got this." She looked back toward the floo and let out a long exhale. "Will you go first so that you'll already be there when I floo in?"

"Of course." She wrapped her cloak around Teddy's small frame before stepping into the flames. As she tossed the floo powder in the fire, she called out, "The Burrow."

The older witch disappeared in a gust of flames, and Hermione took a hesitant step forward. It was a huge step. It felt as if her entire body had been filled with granite. Now that she was alone, her composure began to waver. She forced herself to take another step and grasp the floo powder in her hands. As she finally stepped into the floo, she noticed that her entire body was shaking. A small amount of floo powder fell from her hands as she continued to postpone her departure. She exhaled one more time before forcing herself to release the floo powder. "The Burrow."

Soot surrounded her as she was pulled through the floo network, and she did her best to keep her mouth and eyes completely closed. She felt her momentum slow as she approached her destination and prepared herself to exit.

When her feet hit solid ground again, the powder around her stopped swirling. She took the necessary steps to leave the fire place and slowly opened her eyes. All of her senses were assaulted with the very essence of the Weasley family. She could hear George and Ron bickering in an upstairs room, Ginny complaining ostensibly to her mother about the amount of chopping she had to do, and Harry fawning over Teddy for the second time that day. She could smell fresh bread in the oven, along with the harmonious scents of whatever Molly Weasley was making for dinner. The entire house was warm and filled with happy energy that warmed Hermione's senses. It was like being deprived of your favorite meal for years and then suddenly having the opportunity to eat it again. It was pure bliss for that one moment as she observed everyone from the seclusion of the living room. She could hear everyone, but no one had noticed her yet except for Andromeda, who had glanced back at her with a wink.

"Arthur, is that you? You're home early!" Molly Weasley marched into the living room in hopes of seeing her husband but stopped short. Her eyes grew wide, and she gasped. It was as if the entire house grew silent with the Weasley matriarch's realization. The silence was finally broken by the Molly's whisper, "Hermione. Oh, gods, is that really you?" She wiped at her eyes, which were already leaking tears, before nodding to herself and closing the distance between the pair and elevating her volume. "Oh, Hermione. You are safe. You are okay." She surrounded the young woman with her warmth before pulling back to look at her. In that moment of separation, Hermione noticed that the entire Weasley clan had crammed into the doorway of the living room, staring at the reunion. "I cannot believe that you are here." She touched one of Hermione's curls, almost seeming to need further reassurance that she was real before standing straight again. "Well, come on then. Ginny and Fleur could use help preparing the vegetables, and we have so much to discuss."

Before Hermione could process what was happening, the Weasley matriarch was pushing through the doorway and leading her into the kitchen. As they passed the other Weasleys, the air was met with a cacophony of voices, all asking questions and greeting Hermione. The noise was overwhelming. In the kitchen, there were two abandoned cutting boards. Molly conjured another with a mere flick of her wand and set Hermione up between the other two witches before turning to everyone else. "Questions can wait until dinner is prepared. Ginny and Fleur, come back in here. Everyone else, find something to do." When the four witches were alone, Hermione released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

The two younger witches looked from her to Molly before deciding that the vegetables could wait another few moments. Ginny embraced Hermione, and Hermione was immediately met with the smell of citrus that had clung to Teddy the day before. "It is so good to see you, 'Mione."

As she stepped back, the blonde French woman stepped in. "Ginny is right. Vee all missed you very much."

Hermione did not have the best history with the woman, but their time at Shell Cottage had brought them much closer. It was the part-Veela, after all, who nursed Hermione's initial wounds after her torture at the Malfoy Manor. "And I missed you, Fleur. And you, Ginny. It has been a rough couple of months."

The Weasley matriarch studied their interactions intently before clapping her hands. "Alright, let's talk and chop. If you can't multitask, then the talking can wait until after the meal is prepared.

As they sat down to prepare the meal, Ginny filled everyone in on her studies. She was not fond of the new Defense Against the Arts instructor, but that was just because he was young and cocky. He thought he knew more than some of the students who had fought in the war, and Ginny found that to be offensive, so she did everything in her power to perform above him. She had perfect marks in the class, but she also had a list of disciplinary actions as long as her arm. "He's a real git. Bloody Frenchmen." She huffed and vigorously chopped the carrots in front of her.

"Hey, now. Not all of us are like that, ma Cherie," Quipped Fleur from the opposite side of Hermione. Gesturing with her knife, she continued. "Just because he is a right git does not make the rest of the French bad humans."

Although Fleur's accent had faded ever-so-slightly, Hermione still chuckled at the way that it sounded when the dignified French woman said the word "git."

"And you? What do you find so comical?" The French woman attempted to keep a straight face as she stared at the curly-haired woman, but her eyes were filled with mirth. She was just so happy to have the young woman back.

"Nothing, Fleur. I just would not have imagined you speaking of anyone the way you just did, and you have never even met the 'right git.' " Again, Hermione laughed and had to take a moment away from cutting her vegetables to catch her breath.

"Well, speaking about him is more exciting than talking about my work. I just deal with goblins all day." She shook her head. "They make anyone want to curse, rather than curse break." The part-Veela laughed at her own joke but was met with silence from the other two witches. "Vat? It was funny." Still, both women just stared at the blonde, which caused her to huff. "You two are no fun."

Just then, the floo activated in the other room again. This time, the newcomer hollered, "Family, I'm home." Arthur, with his jolly presence, sauntered into the room and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. When he turned to the other witches in the room, whatever he was prepared to say died on his lips. He stared for a single heartbeat before, "Blimey, Hermione, is that really you?"

The witch in question merely nodded and met the patriarch's gaze.

"Well, this really is perfect then. We have everyone here for dinner." Without any further conversation, the older gentleman left the room to find the rest of his children.

Hermione was slightly surprised by his minimalist reaction. It was actually quite refreshing.

When all of the vegetables had been cut, Molly confiscated them and shooed the witches out of the kitchen. "Fifteen minutes and dinner will be ready. Spread the word."

The three exited the kitchen, and Fleur split off from the group in hopes of finding Bill. Last she had heard, he had stepped outside. It was getting close to the full moon, and he was having trouble with minor bouts of aggression. Being in a confined space only elevated those feelings.

As soon as Ginny and Hermione were alone, Ron came striding up to the pair. He only looked at Hermione. "You break up with me and just disappear? No explanation? You didn't even tell anyone that you were okay. You just left."

Ginny started to intervene, but Ron turned to her for the briefest moment. "Ginny, this is not your conversation. Scram." While the red headed woman did not leave Hermione's side, neither did she speak further in that moment. "Hermione, you didn't even give us a chance."

Hermione sighed. She knew this was coming, but she didn't think he would be quite so angry. "I did give you an explanation, Ron. I'm sorry, but I just don't have feelings like that for you. I know we shared a moment in the dungeons, but I just don't feel that way that you obviously feel."

He shook his head, not willing to accept her answer. "You didn't even give us a chance. Plus, you used to be mad when Lav and I hooked up. You felt something." He jabbed his finger at her chest, and Ginny took a step closer. She was still silent, but she was ready to put her body in between them if necessary.

"I was jealous because neither of my friends were giving me the time of day. You spent all of your time with Lavender. Harry spent all of his time with Dumbledore, and nobody spent time with me. It had nothing to do with feelings except for the fact that I was feeling alone, and I missed my best friend. I still miss my best friend, Ron." She looked up at the ceiling but caught sight of someone watching them in the background. Andromeda stood at the end of the hallway, speaking with Arthur Weasley. She appeared to be engrossed in their conversation, but Hermione noticed that her eyes would occasionally flit towards the trio. It steeled Hermione's nerves. "I don't owe you an explanation, Ronald. Not for our lack of relationship and not for my disappearance. I did what was best for me. Accept that or don't."

Ron's composure faltered as he watched the woman in front of him practically transform. "I didn't mean. 'Mione. You know that I would never." He trailed off, not really sure what he was even trying to say. "I miss you, too, 'Mione, but you're different now." Her eyes lacked the sparkle that they once held, and just looking into her eyes reminded him of the war. He shuddered at the thought before stumbling through his next sentence. "I guess... Well, I'm glad you're back. You...you look good." It was a lie, and he knew it. He didn't like looking at her right now, but it was the best thing he could come up with in the moment.

Ginny finally stepped on her older brother's foot. "Blimey, Ron, do you have to be such a git? It's not like you cared that much anyway. You're hooking up with that one receptionist girl at the ministry. What was her name again?"

The ginger boy's face grew hot at his sister's insinuation. "What? Her name? Uh...We're not..." He looked from Hermione to Ginny a few times before nodding. "It's just a few dates." He shrugged, trying to play it off. "It might not even go anywhere." His blush told a different story.

Finally, Hermione's smile was genuine. "I am glad that you are seeing someone, Ronald. I wish you both the best." She touched his arm and continued into the living room where she sat on the nearest piece of furniture.

She could see Fleur and Bill talking outside of the window. Bill looked tense but happy. Hermione could not imagine the way it must feel to have a piece of you that wants to be something that it is not. That tiny touch of lycanthropy probably felt like a tease to his body. It was not the real thing, but it was not entirely human either. It had to be torture on his body.

Ginny had not followed her into the living room but had actually gone upstairs, presumably to locate her boyfriend. Hermione sighed and tried to maintain a smile on her face. It had been an overwhelming day, and dinner had not even begun. She closed her eyes for just a moment when a weight settled next to her on the couch. A hand brushed her hair away from her face, and she forced her eyes to open.

"Hey. You okay?" Andromeda reached down and squeezed Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded and focused on Andromeda's hand. "Why have you been so good to me?"

Andromeda cocked her head to one side and stared at Hermione. "So good? What do you mean?"

Huffing, Hermione rolled her eyes in an uncharacteristically childish fashion. "I mean, you have allowed me to stay at your home when you barely know me. You have been watching out for me while we've been here. You kept my secret until I was ready to share it. You allowed me to have access to the Black family tomes. These are not things that most people would do."

Andromeda nodded, finally acquiescing to Hermione's point. "Maybe not most people, but my daughter would have done any of it in a heartbeat. You were one of her best friends, and now you need someone. You were alone. You have no way of contacting your parents. You are hurting, and I can't help but feel partially at fault since my sister caused you much of your pain."

"Nymph definitely would have done the same thing. She's the first person I told..." She trailed off, not really wanting to get into that right that second.

But Andromeda's curiosity was peaked. "Told her what? Is this something I should know?"

Hermione shook her head, blushing slightly at her near slip. "No, at least not at the moment. It's not important." What was important to Hermione in that moment was the fact that she needed to know that Andromeda was invested. "Andy, do you only care for me because I'm your daughter's friend?"

Andromeda agreed to drop the subject for the moment but was shocked by the vulnerability she found in Hermione's eyes only moments later. She pulled Hermione close and kissed her temple. "No, dear child. I do not only care for you because you are my daughter's friend. I care for you because you are you, Hermione. You have wormed your way into my heart."

Hermione nodded, not pulling away from the older woman's embrace. "But when I'm okay again, will you stop caring for me just because I don't actually need you any longer?"

Andromeda's breath caught in her throat as she held the younger woman close. "That is a great question, Hermione. I can tell you that I will not stop caring for you. I might stop hovering as much, but the care will still be there. Now, I have a question for you. When you stop needing me, will you stop coming around?"

Hermione did not expect for her vulnerability to be answered with vulnerability. She finally pulled out of Andromeda's grip so that she could focus on the witch's face. "Do you want me to?" She was still scared that she was a bother to the older witch, regardless of her guarantees otherwise.

Andromeda laughed. "Of course, I do. Bloody hell, Hermione. I would be fine if you moved in. I am here for you." And a small part of Andy reminded herself that she probably needed Hermione, as well. She was filling a gaping hole in her life. While she could never replace her daughter, it was a comfort to have someone to love in the same fashion, especially when that someone had been loved by her daughter. Andromeda honestly believed that they were good for each other. They had found each other for a reason. She was sure of that.

Hermione tugged her hand out of Andromeda's for a moment as she openly stared at the witch. "Wait. What did you just say?"

Before the older witch could confirm what she had said, the Weasley matriarch called out, "Dinner is ready. Everyone, get in here."

The pair got up, and Hermione immediately turned to leave, but Andromeda halted her progress for a moment. "To be continued, okay?"

She was met with a nod, so the pair made their way into the crowded kitchen.

There was copious amounts of shuffling and bumping into one another as everyone filled their bowls and found their way to a seat. Molly had made a pot of stew, salads, and homemade bread. She also appeared to still have a dish in the oven, which Hermione assumed was dessert.

When everyone was finally seated, Molly urged everyone to dig in. Hermione was sandwiched between Andromeda and Fleur, so neither of them were pestering her to join into conversation too much. They were both sucked into their own conversations, so Hermione had a moment where she did not have to come up with anything to say. She could just listen.

As most of the kitchen's inhabitants were finishing their salads, Harry suddenly stood. The kitchen grew silent as he cleared his throat. "So, um, obviously everyone knows that I asked for everyone to be here today." He cleared his throat again, and toyed with the edge of his collar. Suddenly, he was very nervous.

Ginny placed her hand in his and squeezed it. The action did not go unnoticed by a single eye in the room.

"You see, Ginny and I," He gently tugged on the woman's arm and urged her to her feet. "We have an announcement to make."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" George hollered and was consumed by laughter.

The Weasley matriarch gasped as she looked between her prankster son and the pair that were standing. "Is it true?" No one could tell if she was hopeful or fearful.

Harry's wide-eyed expression was not a comfort to anyone.

Ginny pat his hand and shook her head. "No, we're not pregnant, but..." She trailed off as she grabbed her wand so that she cast a spell to remove the glamour on her body. "We are engaged." She thrust her hand into the center of the table so everyone could see the ring that gleamed on her finger.

The announcement was met with cheers and crying, primarily from the older Weasley woman. Arthur thumped Harry on the back and congratulated him. Hermione was stunned. She would be lying if she said she was surprised by the news that Harry had proposed to Ginny. What surprised her was the fact that he didn't talk to her beforehand. Of course, she wasn't there for him to talk to, but it still hurt. He and Ronald had completely moved on with their lives while Hermione was gone. She knew it wasn't their fault. She couldn't really blame them, but she was hurt. Her heart ached for the moments that she had undoubtedly missed.

Finally, a voice was heard above the rest. "So, 'ow did he do it?" The French woman, as well as everyone else, was dying to know.

Ginny looked at her fiancé and grinned. "Do you want me to tell them, or do you want to?"

Harry just shook his head and gestured for her to take over. The pair finally found their seats again before Ginny began to tell the story. "So, Harry had arranged to come see me at Hogsmeade yesterday. He ended up having Teddy with him, so apparently, he decided it would be the perfect time to ask."

"How could she say no to a face like that?" Harry interjected.

"Anyway," She shot the brunette a scorching look before continuing. "He showed up with Teddy bundled up and asked me to hold him while he ordered us food. Of course, I said yes because..."

"You just couldn't say no to that face." This time, the interjection was from George, but everyone laughed.

Ginny even chuckled. "Yes, I cannot tell that little monster no. As I took him out of his coat, I noticed that his shirt said something, so I took the time to read it. It said, 'Will you be my god-mommy?'"

A chorus of 'Awwe's erupted, and Ginny had to pause to let the moment pass. "As we have already been over this, I couldn't tell him no. When I looked up to find Harry, he had come back with more than just our food. He also had the ring, and he asked me right there. I guess Teddy takes after his godfather because I couldn't say no to his face either." Ginny leaned over and kissed her fiancé, pleased with how the announcement had gone.

Molly clutched at her chest, George gagged, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry had done well.

The conversation quickly turned to talk of a wedding, but the pair refused to commit to any details except that they would wait to get married until after Ginny finished her schooling at Hogwarts.

Hermione avoided any conversations that focused on herself, quantifying her time away as soul-searching. Most of the other questions she deflected or changed the subject. Andromeda was also helpful, always capable of making any conversation about Teddy.

It was not long after dinner that Hermione had decided she needed to go home. It had been a nice evening, but she had surpassed the stage of experiencing sensory overload. Now she was just done. She did not want to talk to anyone or hug anyone or try to avoid anyone's questions or even their questioning looks. She kept glancing toward the living room, trying to decide how best to make her exit.

She did not have to consider for very long, however. Andromeda stood after a few more minutes and excused herself. "I think I should get home so I can get this little man to bed. He had had quite an exciting day." She paused next to Ginny and Harry, where they sat holding hands. "Congratulations, you two. Thank you for involving Teddy." She squeezed Harry's shoulder before looking pointedly at Hermione. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Hermione immediately got up and stood by Andromeda's side. The pair was met with quite a few confused looks. Before any questions were vocalized, Andromeda stepped in again. "Hermione is staying with me for now. She is helping me take care of Teddy." She left it at that, and her tone left no room for questions. With that, the pair said their goodbyes, collected Teddy, and flooed back to the Tonks residence.

 _A/N: Whew! That was a fun chapter to write. So, Hermione has begun to reintegrate into wizarding society. Anywho, thanks go to Shelby1316 and The Twenty-fifth Doctor for following/favoriting._

 _MilandaAnza: It will definitely be a f/f pairing when a romantic relationship does begin. It's coming. I promise. Just give it time._

 _D. Riddle: I am so glad that you are enjoying this tale. There's will definitely be a mother/daughter sort of relationship. In regards to Harry, I feel like he had to grow up a lot in dealing with the war and seeing so many people die. (And dying and coming back to life, himself!) I think he's still got some of his childhood abrasiveness, but I think that fades in comparison to his love for Hermione. She's been there for him for forever. I think he holds her in a high regard._

 _Guest/snitchseeker31: I bet you didn't expect this monster chapter today either. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for giving you some spoilers about what would occur here! All my love._

 _The Twenty-fifth Doctor: Thanks for your follow and your review. I preemptively assigned Glimpse with the rating M because I know that it will probably eventually get to that spot, but you're right in stating that it's not there yet. I changed it for now. ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, everyone! Chapter 12 is here. Just as last time, thanks will be at the bottom from now on. I don't own anything except for the storyline because if I did, Hermione and Ron would have never been an item. Enjoy, loves!_

* * *

As soon as Hermione returned to the Tonks residence, she shut herself inside of the library. She needed space to think, or avoid thinking as it was, so reading was the perfect option for the witch. Turning towards the door, she whispered "Colloportus." She heard the door magically lock before facing the expansive room behind her. Although she knew that Andromeda could easily get into the room by utilizing the counter-spell, she hoped that the older witch would respect her silent request for privacy.

Without the door open, the aroma of books was even more noticeable. The pages and ink seemed to call to her, and she approached the shelves containing the Black tomes but stopped when she remembered the boxes of material that had yet to even be sorted. The boxes were stacked to the side of a long wooden table. They were in a perfect position for Hermione to begin her research.

Sitting at the table, she opened the first box. Inside were numerous books of a darker nature. Most of them seemed to center on the topic of torture and curses. Hermione held the books at arm's length, unsure if she should indulge her curiosity. Part of her wanted nothing more than to immerse herself in the knowledge that she knew the books would offer. Out of all of the branches of magic available to learn, she knew that her knowledge was nearly absent when considering dark arts.

She elected to set the books to the side for the moment but found that the next two boxes were similar in nature to the first.

Sighing dejectedly, she reached into the fourth box. Inside of the box were a number of unmarked tomes. Each one had a flexible spine and fading cover. The pages were yellowed and appeared to be blank. The amount of wear was inconsistent with the amount of text on the pages.

The young witch gently ran her fingers across a blank page and sensed the slightest trace of magic. She grasped her wand and pointed at the paper, whispering, "Aparecium."

The book responded immediately as the previously white page began to reveal a full page of slanted script.

 _8 December 1966_

 _Mother and Father have decided they want to announce my engagement at the end of the school year. It is not official until our OWL's come back. I believe they are afraid that other families may sully the Black genes with their lack of intelligence. I cannot blame their reservations, for I am also hesitant to enter into an engagement with anyone. Not that I have a choice. I wish I had some say, but it is not the pureblood way. I will be lucky if my betrothed even lets me work outside of the home, Father says._

 _I scoffed when he said that and was punished for that moment of "disobedience." He has been even more ruthless with his punishment lately. I cannot say one word out of line without getting a Cruciatus thrown my way. He used to at least reserve that particular punishment for more severe lapses of judgement, and he would never cast a Cruciatus at Cissy, but even she has been hit with it lately._

 _I think it may be due to the tension in the ministry right now. Father said that mudbloods are running rampant in the ministry. He says they know nothing. While I am not sure if that is true, I don't understand why they would want to work in our government. This is not their world. They don't understand our ways._

 _I did not realize the significance of having a mudblood serve as the Minister of Magic at first, but I am beginning to see why it is so problematic. There is just no way that they can be beneficial for the old families. They know nothing of our practices or extensive knowledge. They are barely magic at all. If they wanted "representation," they could always elect a half-blood. At least, they might know something of our ways._

 _I understand why it is important to continue the pureblood lines, but there is not a single pureblood that I want to be with. Maybe there would be a better match if we furthered our connections with our contacts outside of England. Perhaps I should speak with Mother about that. She might be more receptive. She is quite a fan of Durmstrang, for she was almost betrothed to a Bulgarian pureblood, but it fell through when the Blacks offered Grandfather a greater sum of money for her hand in marriage._

 _I know that Mother and Father have been planning my betrothal to one of the Lestrange bothers since I learned to walk, but we did not yet know that they would be complete dunderheads. They did not know that they were potentially thinning out our blood with theirs. Regardless of how pure it might be, it is likely some of the weakest pure blood there is. They may as well be half-bloods._

 _I could never tell Father that. He would consider me a blood traitor for speaking so lowly of any pureblood family, but he does not have to sit with them in class and watch as they fail miserably to cast even the simplest of spells._

 _What happened to the concept that men were better at magic than women? I cannot lie. I never believed that concept. Father has been telling me that for as long as I can remember, but I never once believed that one of my male peers would be better at magic than I. And I prove my point every day. They will see after I take my OWLs._

 _Until then, I need to lie low. I cannot get into trouble with Professor McGonagall again. Every single time I get into trouble with that old witch, Mother stops responding to my letters. I cannot help infuriating the old hag sometimes. She is a blood traitor, and her little lion cubs are so easy to torment. I will have to be exceptionally careful to avoid making her angry before I have the opportunity to speak with Mother about reaching out to her Bulgarian contacts about a potential betrothal to someone more worthy of the heir of the noble house of Black._

* * *

 _9 January 1967_

 _It is quite wonderful to be back at Hogwarts. Home is feeling less like home each time I return. Father has begun to host meetings with other pureblood families. Something is coming. I know it. I just don't know what it is. I could not get close enough to one of the meetings without being detected. The few times when I got close enough to hear snippets of conversation, Father quickly found me and banished me to my bedroom. He told me that I was a disgrace for sneaking around._

 _I fear that he is planning something that will get all of us into trouble. I am unsure what to do. Mother seems unconcerned. Father is as wound up as always. He struck Andy across the face when she asked why there were so many men in the manor. He merely told her to keep her nose out of his business and focus on studying because "she needed it." He doesn't understand her either. She has to work hard to do well in school. It isn't her fault that the professors are harder on us._

 _I offered to help her study, but she shrugged me off. I know she is embarrassed by me. She does not agree with the way I act. I fear that she may be adopting blood traitor ideals. I've noticed that she does not get in trouble with McGonagall like Cissy and I do. I worry about her. She will have no one if she gets herself disowned. I will be unable to help her if she really is a blood traitor._

Hermione slammed the book shut, lightly panting. Her eyes drifted to the door of the library. It was still shut, but she felt like she was being watched. Her cheeks flushed as the shame hit her. She was reading Bellatrix Lestrange's diary. She was reading the diary of a madwoman, a psychopath, a killer, a pureblood extremist. She left the book lying on the table and crossed the room, needing to get some fresh air.

She passed Andromeda in the kitchen, quietly sipping what appeared to be firewhiskey as she composed a letter. Hermione did not stop until she reached the back door. She threw it open and fell to her knees in the grass.

On her knees, she wrenched the sleeve of her robe up to her elbow and stared at the carving that marred her lightly tanned flesh. The letters were more crude than that of the book, but the maker was obviously the same. She had read the sane thoughts of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had read things that would have made some consider her a blood traitor. She had read only a small bit of text, but it was enough. Bellatrix Lestrange was a human. At least, she was at that point in time.

Hermione's head swam with unanswered questions. She needed to know what happened to make that girl turn into the monster that had carved the word 'Mudblood' into an eighteen-year-old's arm. She needed to know, but she could not bear to read any more of her thoughts.

It was not long before Andromeda joined Hermione outside. She took in Hermione's haggard appearance, noting that fact that her sleeve was pulled up to reveal her scar from Bellatrix. She kneeled beside the younger woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Hermione met Andromeda's eyes and recognized the absurdity of her behavior. "I found Bellatrix's diary."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the witch's response. "And that, compounded on top of the fact that you have just revealed your presence to quite a few people and received big news from your best friend, has you teetering on the edge of sanity right now, doesn't it?" She could see the chaos within Hermione's eyes. Her gaze was not as steady and intelligent as Andromeda was accustomed to when encountering the witch. Her gaze kept flickering between the horizon and Andromeda's face, and Andy would wager that Hermione's brain was closer to shutting down than she would admit.

The young witch nodded and glanced back down at her forearm. "She was worried about you."

"What?" Andromeda could not have heard Hermione correctly.

"Your sister. She was worried about you becoming a blood traitor. She cared about you." Hermione's eyes held no emotion at this moment. She spoke as if she was listing off items on a grocery list.

Andromeda took Hermione's hand and gave it a soft tug. "Come with me."

Andromeda did not need to ask twice as Hermione let herself be led inside and upstairs. With mere flicks of her wand, Andromeda removed Hermione's outer robes and conjured a dreamless sleep potion. She handed the vial to the young witch and watched her drink it before wishing her goodnight.

They would work on fighting Hermione's demons in the morning. For now, Andromeda was just glad that Hermione had not completely shut her out. She was still here.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. Your reviews give me so much encouragement, and I am always open to suggestions if anyone has any ideas. Let me know if there are any characters you would like to see, and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, thanks go to DakotaZimnaruk, pho3nix1705, yup-guess-so, addictedreader94, USAltihFan, everh003, BlueMoonElf, maskurade11, Sohlecomic for favoriting or following this story. I still cannot believe just how much of a following this story is gaining._  
 _The Twenty-fifth Doctor: I do hope you come to enjoy where this story is going. I know it may have seemed like this would be AndromedaxHermione, and I am sorry if it was misleading, but they will definitely have a very important - even vital - relationship, but it will not be a romantic relationship._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello, beautiful readers! I planned to have this chapter out earlier today, but my computer decided to eat half of the chapter, which meant that I had to rewrite it. I have also been struggling emotionally with the anniversary of the Pulse nightclub massacre. It has hit me all over again, so writing has actually been quite cathartic. I hope you all enjoy this. I don't own anything._

* * *

Andromeda woke the following morning to soft gurgling coming from Teddy's bedroom. When she entered the room, she saw the small boy sitting up in his crib, playing with a small stuffed rabbit. As he cooed to the inanimate object, his hair flashed seamlessly between colors. Andromeda approached him, softly singing, "Good morning, my love," as she scooped him into her arms.

She quickly changed his diaper before carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. It was still early, and the house was silent, so she took care not to make too much noise.

Her letter from the previous evening sat discarded on the counter-top, but Andromeda could not bother to be concerned about it in that moment. She was too distracted by a different piece of paper that was taped to her fridge.

 _Andromeda,_

 _I had work early this morning and will not be available until after four in the afternoon._ _I would like to have dinner with you and discuss your proposition._

 _Please owl me your decision._

 _H_.

The older witch ran her fingers over the writing. She missed the younger witch already, so she immediately penned her reply and sent it to Hermione.

* * *

A large grey owl flew through the ajar door of the book shop at half past nine. Hermione, disguised as Lillian, was in the process of checking out a customer. The owl began to cause a fuss when it was not acknowledged immediately, hooting and preening its feathers as it sat on the counter.

In hopes of quieting the disruptive bird, a short wizard with curly blonde hair approached the owl. He reached out his hand to retrieve the letter but only managed to further aggravate the bird. It flapped its wings and hooted menacingly at the young man before returning its gaze to the witch with straight ebony hair.

"Uh, Lil, I think this owl is here for you." He ran his hands through his greasy hair as he slowly backed away from the aggressive bird. "I'll take over for you here."

Lillian's pale green eyes met the striking yellow of the owl's eyes as she strode toward the bird. "You're a disruptive thing, you know that?"

The owl appeared to grow in size at her comment, almost as if it took pride in her criticism.

Hermione merely laughed as she retrieved the neatly folded letter.

 _H,_

 _I would love to have you come for dinner tonight. We have much to discuss._ _Please floo over at your earliest convenience._

 _-Andromeda_.

As Hermione finished reading the letter, it tore itself apart until there was nothing but a thin layer of dust on the counter. The owl preened its feathers, appearing to be calm now that its task had been completed.

Hermione stroked the ash colored feathers at the top of his skull and retrieved a few treats for him. "Thank you for making sure this got to me."

The next moment, the owl flew out the door and disappeared into the skyline.

* * *

Hermione flooed to Andromeda's house at the close of her shift, not bothering to stop by her apartment first.

She was greeted with heavenly aromas wafting out of the kitchen. Hermione followed her nose and found Mila and Andromeda in the kitchen. Mila stood on a step stool in front of the oven, and Andromeda appeared to be laughing at something the elf had just said.

When Andromeda's eyes found Hermione, the dark orbs widened in glee. "Hermione, I am so happy to see you." The older witch took a moment to consider her words before correcting herself. "Should I say Lillian?"

Hermione had flooed directly from work, so her fine, dark hair still fell well past her shoulder blades and her normally-amber eyes were the color of the algae that grows on the Black Lake. "No, Hermione is fine." She grasped her wand before performing the counter spell.

Again, Andromeda was captivated by the way Hermione's nose flattened slightly and lost some of its upward curve. She wondered if Hermione's scalp itched when her hair receded into her head. Nymphadora had often complained of that particular phenomena. "Much better. Dinner should be prepared soon. I am incompetent in the kitchen, so Mila is helping, but doesn't it smell wonderful?"

Hermione nodded vigorously as she inhaled deeply and fixed her gaze on the small female working at the stove. "Mila, do you always make dinner since Andy is incapable of making food?"

Mila laughed heartily as she peered over her shoulder. "Mila makes dinner when Mistress allows her to. Lately, that has been infrequent, but Mila loves to make dinner for the kind Mistress."

Andromeda smiled warmly at the elf. "Mila is only a few years older than I am, and she has been a lifetime friend of mine. I feel bad asking her to make food for just me. I typically eat out these days."

Hermione nodded, excited to learn more about the other people in the room. "But if she grew up with you, doesn't that make her a Black family elf?" The possible alternative made Hermione giddy. "Are you a free elf, Mila?"

The house elf gasped and shook her finger at Hermione. "Mila is a proud elf who works hard for her mistress. She does not toy with notions of freedom."

Andromeda stepped in, hoping to clear the tension from the room. "Mila served my family during my childhood, but she was specifically assigned to serve me. When I was disowned, she was the one luxury my parents allowed me to keep. I don't know if they realized that Mila was worth more to me than any sum of gold."

The house elf in question had turned back to the stove, but Hermione noticed that her shoulders were shaking softly as she cried, "Mistress is too kind to Mila."

Andromeda stood to set the table and placed a gentle hand on the house elf's shoulder as she passed. "It is nothing when compared to the kindness you have shown me for all of my life."

Mila merely nodded and raised her shoulders in pride.

Andromeda returned to the dining table with dishes and cutlery and took the time to set all three places by hand. She then met Hermione's scrutinizing gaze and gestured to one of the seats. "I thought it might be best to include Mila in on this conversation, as it impacts her daily life, as well."

At that point, the house elf in question brought the meal to the table with a snap of her fingers. They ate in silence for a few moments before Hermione glanced between the two older women. "As much as I appreciate the offer, Andromeda, I cannot accept your invitation to live here. I cannot impose myself on either of you."

Andromeda quirked an eyebrow at the young woman. "Hermione, how much do you spend each month on rent? Or power? How much do you spend on food each month? Do you have access to a yard or a library?"

As her questions were met with stuttering, Andromeda smirked smugly, looking much too proud of herself. "You would save quite a bit of money by living here."

Hermione finally found her voice and uttered in muted defiance, "I couldn't live here for free. That would be taking advantage of your hospitality."

The older witch merely shook her head and tutted at the woman's frustration. "It's not taking advantage if I invite you to stay, especially if I want you to stay."

Hermione chose to ignore her final comment and fixed her gaze on the small house elf, who was watching the exchange with nearly hidden glee. "And you, Mila, you don't need another person to cook for and clean up after. It isn't fair to you."

Mila shook her head firmly. "Mila lives to serve the members of Mistress Andromeda's home. It would, in fact, make the house less lonely for it has been too quiet since..." She trailed off, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Andromeda placed her hand over Hermione's. "I feel the same way. I cannot help but look at you as I often looked at Nymphadora. I know you have parents out there, and I will never take their place, but I want to offer you a home here with Teddy, Mila, and myself. It's a hodgepodge of a family, but we want nothing more than for you to feel welcome here and maybe, one day, consider this your family, too."

Sincerity shown through Andromeda's eyes, and Hermione felt herself giving in, but she was still hesitant. "What if we don't live well together?"

Andromeda had considered that possibility, although she doubted the occurrence. "Let me pay your rent this month. Come stay with me, but keep your apartment. If you're not convinced that this is benefiting you, you're not stuck here without a place to go. You can always leave."

Finally, Hermione nodded her consent. "I'll have to retrieve more of my belongings at some point, but I have no interest in doing so tonight." She had enough clothing to last a few more days, but she had not intended to stay away from her home for very long, so her options had much to be desired.

Mila's eyes widened in excitement at the notion of having another person living at the manor. "May Mila assist the young Mistress in bringing her things here?"

Her question was directed at Andromeda, but the older witch merely shrugged her shoulders and looked to Hermione. "That will be up to Hermione."

The witch in question sighed, knowing that she did not need any help in bringing any of her belongings to the manor, but she did not want to squash the elf's excitement. Reaching a decision, she nodded slowly. "Mila, you may help me gather my belongings only if you refer to me as Hermione rather than Mistress."

The skin above Mila's eyes knit together as she lightly scowled at the younger witch, but she made a decision quickly. "Okay, then Hermione. Mila will assist you when you are ready to retrieve your things."

Andromeda hopped out of her seat with youthful agility and began pouring glasses of eggnog."Now that that is decided, let's celebrate!"Before she poured the third glass, she glanced towards Mila for confirmation.

The house elf shook her head slowly as she stood to clean the dishes. "Mila would like to retire for the night, Mistress."

Andromeda's face fell momentarily before she schooled her features. She could not force Mila to feel like family, even though she had long since considered her family rather than simply a house elf. "Of course, Mila. Have a pleasant sleep then."

The house elf thanked Andromeda and bid the two witches goodnight before disappearing with a loud crack.

Hermione could feel Andromeda's eyes on her and took a long drink of her eggnog, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that she was sure would center on a certain Lestrange. She placed the glass back on the counter and met Andromeda's gaze. She knew she had to take the conversation elsewhere before Andromeda could ask her about it, so she dove into the previous topic. "I still work at the book shop, so I will be leaving multiple times a week. I am not sure how much I will actually be here between work and my research."

Andromeda wrung her hands together as she considered the weight of that statement. "Of course, Hermione. I don't expect you to check in with me at all times. I won't be keeping tabs on you. You're an adult. I simply ask that you let me know when you will be bringing other people to the house, especially if they want to join us for a meal. I'll need to make sure we make enough to feed everyone."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Andromeda's request. "I don't plan to bring anyone here. My only friends were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and your daughter. I don't plan on seeing Ron any longer, and Harry comes here on his own. Ginny is at Hogwarts. I have no one to bring over here."

Andromeda nodded. "Of course, that makes sense. I am just saying that I know how quickly things can change. Feelings can change quickly, so if there is ever a boy you want to spend time with, you are welcome to bring him here. That's all I'm trying to say." She began to laugh at her own antics.

Hermione, however, was less than amused and glared at the witch in front of her. "I don't plan to bring anyone here: boy, girl, or otherwise."

Andromeda did not miss the emphasis Hermione placed on the word girl, and she was suddenly filled with endless questions. Did Hermione have feelings for her? Had she had feelings for Nymphadora? Was that the reason the pair spent so much time together? No. She stopped that train of thoughts quickly. Nymphadora had been head over heels in love with Remus, but Hermione's statement could not go unrecognized. Andromeda did not consider herself to be a judgmental woman, but she had not encountered a witch who liked other witches. She knew it could happen. It did happen enough that marriage between two witches was now legal, but Andromeda did not know anyone personally who had personally done it. "So, you like witches?"

Hermione could see the near panic in the older witch's demeanor. Maybe it had been a mistake to say something. She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I do like witches sometimes."

Andromeda tilted her head to the side as she tried to wrap her head around the statement. "What do you mean sometimes?"

Hermione groaned and placed her head on the table for a brief moment as she attempted to quell her frustration. "I mean I don't like every witch that I see. I mean that sometimes I like wizards just as much as I like witches. I mean that sometimes I don't like anyone in that fashion." She exhaled again and met the older woman's eyes. "And sometimes I'm captivated by the sight of a witch and can't stop thinking about her."

Andromeda thought that she understood but only on the surface. She had never been captivated by a witch in the same way that she was enthralled by a wizard. "Have you ever loved another witch?"

Hermione shrugged at this point, unsure of the answer that was best for that particular question. "I do not believe that I have truly fallen in love with a witch, but neither have I fallen in love with a wizard. I have liked some and maybe even loved one, but I do not think that it was a matter of falling in love so much as the idea of falling in love and loving the person for their intelligence and beauty. I did not love every fiber of them. I did not long for them after they graduated. It was a very short thing, and it was beautiful, but I do not believe that I ever actually fell in love."

Andromeda hung on Hermione's every word. She felt privileged to hear this information. It felt just like when Dora told her about her first crush, but part of Hermione's story stuck out to her. "She was older than you then?"

Hermione smiled fondly at the memories. "Not by much. She turned seventeen right before the term started. I turned sixteen right after the term began, so we were two years apart at Hogwarts, but we were only barely more than a year different by age."

Andromeda so wanted to continue asking questions, but Hermione seemed to be closing that door quickly. "Okay, well, then I'll put it differently for you: if there is ever someone you would like to bring to the manor, I would be happy to host them here. Any friend of yours will be welcome in this house."

* * *

 _A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story, especially wolf1980, Faerlina, chill-chinchilla, eleanorkathryn4, and mononoke91. Also, extra thanks to my reviewers each and every time you review. My wife has to endure my unending excitement each time one of you review because I have to read each and every one to that human. We then discuss how each of you might like the next chapter or a future event that we know will occur in the story._  
 _Helenaunlaced: You know that I can neither deny nor confirm your suspicions. All answers will come in time. I am glad that you are enjoying the story at this moment though!_  
 _Emrldapplejuice: I like to think that Andromeda has some grit to her and can take a few blows to the heart without it breaking her. After all, she's still standing after losing quite a few very important people. That woman has some mighty strength. She'll be okay. In regards to Bellatrix, I have always been fascinated by that character. Her diary entries have been the easiest part of this story to write so far, so I am especially glad that you enjoyed them._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, lovelies! It's another chapter just after I got you the last one! I own nothing but the storyline. Enjoy!_

* * *

Christmas brought a quiet morning to the Tonks residence. Andromeda attempted to put a smile on her face as she descended the stairs with her grandson in her arms, but her mind kept catching on the fact that her grandson should have his mother and father with him for his first Christmas. Andromeda knew that all of the "firsts" would be the hardest. She had spent the entire day in bed the day that Nymphadora's birthday had passed. She drank herself into a near coma on the night of her and Ted's anniversary. Halloween had been a somber event as it had been Nymphadora's favorite holiday, but she kept it together for Teddy. Now, it was Christmas, and all Andromeda wanted was her daughter. She missed her with every fiber of her being, but she knew that her wish would not come true.

From the landing at the base of the stairs, Andromeda could see the sparkling lights of the tree that she and Hermione had charmed. In the early morning light, the tree looked ethereal and breathtaking. Andromeda was thankful that Hermione convinced her to do that small amount of decorating for what used to be her favorite holiday.

As she thought of the younger witch, she wondered what were her plans for the day. They had spent Christmas Eve celebrating with the Weasleys, and she doubted that Hermione would choose to spend more time in Ronald's presence. They still were not getting on well.

Dragging her eyes away from the tree, she found Mila busy in the kitchen, preparing what looked to be a morning feast. Andromeda grinned sincerely when she admired the skill it took to control all of the flying dishes and decorations. "Happy Christmas, Mila."

Mila turned to look at her Mistress, smiling at the sight she found. "Good morning, Mistress, and happy Christmas. Breakfast is nearly ready. Is Mistress Hermione joining us?" Mila had begun to refer to Hermione in that manner the moment that they returned to the Tonks residence with her belongings, and Hermione had given up fighting it.

Andromeda shrugged her shoulders as she placed Teddy in his high chair. "I am unsure. Would you like to go ask her for me?"

The response was immediate as Mila disappeared from the room.

The house elf had taken a liking to the young witch and always made sure she was eating well. There were many times that Andromeda noticed Mila cooking after Andromeda had eaten. The elf would then apparate into a different room of the house with a tray of food in her hands. This typically occurred on days where Hermione stayed holed up in the library all day long. It was now the most frequented room of the manor.

Hermione jolted slightly when she heard the distinctive crack that symbolized Mila's entrance. She rolled onto her side and fixed her gaze on the house elf.

"Mistress Hermione, Mila hoped that you might join Mistress for Christmas breakfast. Is that quite alright?"

Hermione attempted to stifle her groan. She wanted nothing more than to forget that it was Christmas, but how could she say no to Mila? She gingerly sat up. "Will it just be the four of us?"

The elf nodded vigorously. "Mila believes so, yes, Mistress Hermione."

"I suppose I am hungry and should get a bite to eat."

Mila's smile doubled in size as she responded. "There will be many bites for Mistress Hermione."

With that statement, Mila disappeared with another crack. Hermione sighed and flopped back on her bed, immediately regretting her decision to tell the elf yes. She glanced to her bedside table and shook her head. Her parents would not want her to sulk. They would tell her to get downstairs and enjoy herself. It was Christmas, after all. She was sure that they were somewhere in Australia enjoying themselves at that very moment.

She had not made as much headway as she would have liked when it came to her research on restoring memories. While the book from Barold was helpful, it primarily reaffirmed the knowledge that she had previously gained and filled a couple of gaps. It required severe torture to reserve the spell, and Hermione refused to hurt her parents. She had to find a different way.

She had a few theories that she needed to test, but she knew that there was little room for error when testing on live individuals. She needed to be sure that she was on the right track before she tested anything.

Christmas only reminded her of her current failure. She had hoped to spend Christmas with her parents, but that hope was now completely eradicated. Maybe she would have them back by the following Christmas.

As she prepared for the day, she tried to focus on the fact that she had the opportunity to spend Christmas with Teddy and Andromeda. They were quickly becoming family, but Hermione still felt separate at times. It was not that she doubted their love; she just knew that their family was missing pieces that she could never fill. Their family was as broken as hers.

When she deemed herself presentable, she descended into the kitchen. Andromeda was feeding Teddy, but he was wearing half as much as he was eating because he had reached the stage where he wanted to feed himself even though he did not have the fine motor skills to do it proficiently. She stood in the doorway for a moment, just taking it all in.

It was a few moments before Andromeda felt eyes on her. She looked up from her grandson and smiled, waving Hermione into the room. "Happy Christmas, Hermione. What are your plans for today?"

Hermione entered the room, sitting on Andromeda's opposite side "I don't have any plans today."

Andromeda watched Hermione make up a plate of food before stating nonchalantly, "Well, if you wanted to join us for Christmas, you are welcome to join us. I was just going to open presents with him after breakfast. Then, I was planning to read him some stories and go through the picture book from previous Christmases."

Hermione smiled, thinking about helping to make Teddy's first Christmas perfect. "I could conjure some snow, and we could build him a little snowman."

Andromeda's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That sounds fantastic!"

They finished their meal in silence and then cleaned Teddy's face so that he could get ready to open presents.

The Christmas tree was inside of the den and had a vast number of presents under it. Andromeda sat on the floor with Teddy on her lap. "Do you mind handing the presents out?"

Hermione looked from the pile to Andromeda, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Sure." She grabbed a present that was wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper. The small tag was written in elegant script and read, 'Teddy.' She passed the present to Andromeda, who placed it in front of the small boy. He unwrapped the first gift with Andromeda's help. Inside were blocks that could not be knocked over until you said "Doom!" It was a custom set that Harry had charmed for Teddy.

The next box was smaller and wrapped in blue paper with snowmen. The tag said 'Andromeda.' Hermione handed the small box to Andromeda. Inside was a metal frame with a picture of Remus and Nymphadora, holding each other tightly as they kissed. The joy on their faces was evident. Andromeda held the picture in front of Teddy for him to see. He giggled and pointed at Nymphadora and then back at his grandmother. The older woman kissed his head and said, "That is your mother, my sweet Teddy. I miss her very much, but I want you to know that she loved you more than anything in the world. And this," She pointed to Remus." "Is your daddy. He was a very brave man. He loved your mommy and you more than he loved the air that he breathed. They were a beautiful couple. You were made from pure love." She kissed his head one more time before smiling up at Hermione. "Thank you for this." There had been no name on the wrapping paper, but she had no doubt that it was from the kind-hearted witch in front of her. "I saw this picture in your collection and loved it. Thank you for giving me a copy of it."

Hermione just smiled in return and grabbed the next present. It was a large box wrapped in red paper with a large gold bow. Hermione knelt on the ground in front of Teddy and helped him open it. Inside was a blue car, just big enough for Teddy to sit inside of it comfortably. It appeared to have the capability to hover along the ground and drive around. The tag was signed 'The Weasleys,' but Hermione suspected that the charm work had been done by the twins. She wondered if the charms could be adjusted as he aged to allow for him to continue using it as he got bigger. She would have to work with them to figure out if that was feasible.

The next present was in a bag rather than in a box. It was addressed to Hermione from the Weasleys. It contained a hand-knit sweater with an 'H' on the front. It threw Hermione off for a moment because it was adorned in Ravenclaw colors rather than Gryffindor. A note was attached that said, "If it were not for your heart of a lion and your brain as sharp as any, my boy would have surely died out there. I owe you my youngest boy's life. Know that you will always be family. I feel that Ravenclaw would have been your house if you had not been intended to save Harry and Ron from their own bull-headedness. Thank you for all you do. You have a home here if you ever want it. Molly." Hermione smiled as she lifted out a box of chocolates from the bag. "These will taste wonderful with that mead. These chocolates are my favorite."

She set the gifts to the side and grabbed another box. This one was addressed to Teddy. It had a small collection of books inside. Each book was an illustrated story. "Andy, each of the books will read to him. Each word will light up as it is read aloud. The stories are all true stories about people in his life."

Andromeda flipped through one of the books, grinning as she recognized the woman with spikey pink hair and the man with light brown hair with grey streaks. She watched them struggle at the beginning of the book. She watched as they became a couple. She watched as they embraced and married and then held a little bundle with aqua hair. It had become the hair color that he most frequently wore. Andromeda closed the book and held it against her chest. Although it was a gift to Teddy, she knew she would cherish it forever. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You know it isn't a problem, Andy. I am happy to make it for him." She watched as Andromeda put the books behind her back and then grabbed the next present. This one was a book on memory magic. It was a tome that Hermione had never seen before. It seemed to be less conventional methods of altering memories. Hermione looked to Andromeda's face, questioning her.

"I thought it might help. I can't guarantee that it will, but I hoped it might help you examine the methods of alteration a bit more." Andromeda smiled shyly, hoping she had not overstepped.

Hermione had to keep herself from opening the book. She wanted to dig in immediately, but she knew that they needed to finish opening their presents first. "Thank you. This means more than you will ever know."

Andromeda just nodded, "You're welcome, love."

Hermione laid the book down in her lap and reached for the last box under the tree. It was addressed to Teddy, so Hermione handed it off to the elder witch. Inside was a stuffed wolf from Ginny. As soon as Teddy saw the wolf, he hugged it closely to his chest.

"Do you like your little wolf from Ginny?"

The little boy cooed in response and held his new wolf up in front of his face.

Andromeda stood, not worrying about bringing Teddy with her. She was content to allow him to play on the ground with his new toys while she left the room for a moment.

Hermione watched the older witch leave the room before standing, as well. She took a moment to admire the tree and noticed something that was not there when she helped Andromeda decorate the tree.

A single black envelope sat between the branches of the tree. She picked up the envelope and flipped it so that she could see the side with writing. It read "Lili." Hermione felt her heart drop as she stared at the writing. It was printed in handwriting she did not recognize. She slowly opened the envelope, holding her breath as she waited to see the contents.

Inside of the envelope was a small plastic bag that was filled with a shimmery gold powder. The powder seemed familiar to Hermione, but she was unsure where she had seen it before. It did not look like any potion ingredient she had ever seen.

The only other thing in the envelope was a tiny piece of paper that read, "Only time can heal old wounds."

* * *

 _A/N: So, our story continues. I hope you all were enjoying this. Thanks go to LadyHawkCC for following Glimpse._

 _MilandaAnza: I considered Penelope Clearwater actually but eventually chose someone else. I'm sure she'll come up in conversation eventually._

 _Faerlina: I'm so glad that you are enjoying it!_

 _MandalVandal: Thank you so much!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Enjoy! There will be another posted in a few moments._

* * *

The letter sat on the the counter top of the bar, taunting her with its scrawled invitation. The Weasleys had opted to have a New Years Eve Party and wanted everyone there. They believed that should include Hermione, but the curly-haired witch was uncomfortable with the thought of being around so many people. She had barely made it through dinner with the Weasleys for Christmas, and that was not even all of them. Bill and Fleur had been in France to visit her parents, so that had been two less people to encounter. Charlie had also been unable to attend as he was stuck in Romania.

By the following night, the Weasley house would be overflowing with people. Some of Arthur's friends from the ministry would be in attendance, as would Harry and Ron's friends from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A few of Ginny's school friends had agreed to come ring in the new year, as well. It was going to be a full house, and Hermione absolutely hated the idea.

Harry, on the other hand, loved the idea. He was ecstatic at the thought of having a party and being able to celebrate with all of his friends again. He kept owling Hermione insistently, trying to receive confirmation that she would attend, but she could not bring herself to respond with an affirmative.

She scowled at the letter before her and considered burning it, but shook her head in hopes of clearing the violent thought. She drummed her fingers and hoped an answer would come to her.

Andromeda entered the kitchen with Teddy on her hip. "What are you looking so glum for?"

Hermione glanced up at the smiling witch before gesturing at the letter. "Harry has written me again. His letter said that you agreed to come for the celebrations, and he was wondering if I would also be attending." She scowled at the witch, feeling as if she was expected to go now that the older woman had committed.

Andromeda sat on a stool beside the younger woman and placed a hand on her arm. "You don't have to go, Hermione. I think it will be a good time, but I know that it will be a lot to handle. I am only going for part of the celebration. I don't want to keep Teddy out very late, so I will probably floo home long before midnight rolls around." She shrugged as she considered how she had entered a stage of her life that was limited by motherhood, or grandmotherhood as it was, yet again. "We can always have a small celebration here if you would rather not go."

Hermione's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a slight smile. "Thank you for the offer, Andromeda. I don't know what to do, however. I want to see everyone and know how they are all doing, but I don't think that I can handle the questions. I don't know how to deflect all of them without only causing more to pop up."

Andromeda hummed softly to herself, trying to find a solution that would meet the criteria. "You could always come up with a cover story and make sure that it makes it through the gossip chain early on in the night?"

Hermione shook her head. "I hate to lie, and I feel like that would only turn into a huge mess. When I finally did come out with the truth, who would trust me after I told them something different?"

Nodding, Andromeda queried, "But everyone who really matters already knows, correct?"

Hermione considered her question for a moment, trying to decide who else might be important for her to inform. "None of my friends from Hogwarts know to my knowledge. Some of them are relatively important. I mean, they pale in comparison to Ginny and Harry, but they are pretty important. I would hate to completely lose their faith in me."

"No, you're right. It's a bad idea. Let's see..." The older woman trailed off and wrapped both arms around her grandson, rocking him softly.

He responded by grasping tightly to her forearm.

As his grip tightened around her muscle, his hair changed from lilac to a brilliant violet. The sheer will power that was utilized for his grip was displayed by the drastic change in hair color.

It gave Andromeda the idea for a potentially simple fix. "Come as Lillian. We'll come up with a cover story for her. She can be a distant relative on the Tonks side of the family who just so happens to be a witch, as well. We didn't find out about the connection until after the war. No one will have to know who you are you. We all know that they will accept a member of the Tonks family without question. You'll be able to see all of your friends and know that they really are okay."

Hermione considered her proposition. "What do we say if they ask where I attended school? They will all know that I didn't attend Hogwarts, but I cannot formulate a proficient enough accent to pretend like I went to one of the other schools."

Andromeda closed her eyes and pictured what Hermione looked like when she wore Lillian's face. "You could pass for twenty-six or twenty-seven if you wanted to. Just tell them you are older, closer to Nymphadora's age."

Hermione nodded her head slightly. "Lillian Matthews, then. A ravenclaw who is twenty-six years old. That would have put me graduating from Hogwarts around the time that we should have started at Hogwarts. I should be able to pull that off fairly well."

Andromeda grinned as their plan fell into place. "Good, good. I am happy to have been able to help figure something out." She paused her sentence and stopped rocking her grandson for a moment. "Still, if it becomes too much, you are welcome to come back to the manor when I leave the Burrow, and we can have our own little celebration here. That way, you still get to ring in the new year. It is a standing invitation if you want it."

* * *

The next twenty-four hours passed quickly at the Tonks residence. Hermione spent the majority of her time pouring over books in the library. The cryptic note that accompanied the gift of golden powder weighed heavily on her mind. "Only time can heal old wounds." She tapped her quill against the side of her finger, trying to decipher what it meant. It would be logical to assume that the gold powder was actually sand from a time turner, but Hermione was not comfortable with jumping to conclusions. She needed to research and perform experiments before she could be sure of anything.

She wanted to know everything there was to know about time turners. She had spent the majority of her third year at Hogwarts using a time turner, and she had researched them some at the time. Still, she knew that there was more for her to know.

The ministry purposefully hid information on time magic. It was difficult to find and often times, it was also falsified information. The facts never seemed to add up when Hermione tried to compare details from different examples of text.

Her latest research endeavor led her back to one of the gifts from Barrold. The book with the condescending notes inside of its covers seemed to have information on time that no other book had. It told the stories of people who had tried to go back to change circumstances. They almost always ended up being the catalyst that led to the exact event that they were trying to prevent. Nothing ever changed except for the person who went back in time. Perspectives changed. People came back bruised by jumping through time. They came back jaded and weary. Many of them were weaker and died soon after returning to their own times. Hermione grimaced as she remembered some of the sketches of those afflicted by what the author called 'time sickness.'

How could time heal old wounds if going back in time would make someone so ill? She shook her head, still not understanding the note's purpose.

Old wounds? What old wounds did Hermione have? She had a few scars, the most notable being the carved word on her forearm, but she would not consider that an old wound. It was still fresh: the memories still raw and angry.

Maybe the note merely meant to inform her that she would feel better about it all as time passed.

Hermione sighed and leaned back in the plush armchair. She felt bad about hiding the envelope from Andromeda, but she was unsure if she should share whatever this note was with the older woman. She was worried that Andromeda would worry about the author's intentions. Hermione was paranoid enough for the both of them and did not think that she could handle listening to her own insecurities being voiced by the other woman.

She reached into the pocket of her robe and opened the folded piece of paper. Tracing her finger across the curly script, she lamented, "Who are you and why have you sent me this?" She touched the small bag of powder in her pocket. She had not left her room without the pouch of powder somewhere on her person. There was a strange comfort in carrying the golden powder. She could feel the magic pulsating through the thin plastic. It made her skin feel warm when she touched the clear barrier, but she had yet to bring herself to actually open the bag.

How could she be certain that the sender had not meant to hurt her? What if the substance was actually toxic? Hermione shook her head as she removed her hand from her pocket and stared at the scrap of parchment again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Andromeda walked into the library. "Hermione, you should probably get ready to go to the Burrow if you are still intending to attend?"

Hermione bolted upright, guiltily shutting the note inside of her book before meeting Andromeda's gaze. "Is it that time already?" From inside the library, Hermione had no way of telling time. The last time she had moved from her spot in the library, it had been time to eat lunch with Andromeda.

Andromeda chuckled as she noted the pile of books surrounding the witch. "Yes. It is nearly seven, dear. People are due to begin arriving at the Burrow in the next fifteen minutes. I left you to your research for as long as I could."

Hermione felt herself blush as Andromeda laughed at the state she was in. She rubbed her achey neck and stood. "Okay. I'll be ready in a flash."

The younger witch dashed upstairs and dressed in navy robes. If she was going to be a Ravenclaw for the evening, she may as well represent her house. She then performed the incantation to change her features for the evening and glamoured all of her scars. She tied her long straight her behind her head in a braid that fell halfway down her back.

She felt the soft heat of the powder against her breast, where it sat hidden inside of her bra. She did not want it to fall out of a pocket during the bustle of the new year's celebration.

Once she felt that she looked presentable and thoroughly disguised, she descended into the foyer before joining Andromeda in the den.

Andromeda smiled at the sight of the younger witch. "You look beautiful, Lillian." Calling the young woman by that name required a conscious effort from Andromeda, but she was determined not to out the scared woman before she was ready. "Shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Two in one day. Enjoy!_

* * *

The pair flooed to the Burrow with Teddy wrapped inside of Andromeda's emerald robes. At quarter past seven, the Burrow was already bustling with movement. Harry stood in a nearby corner with Ron, Ginny, and a group of witches and wizards that appeared to know both men quite well. Hermione doubted that Harry would recognize her in her disguise, but she felt a small wave of panic at the thought that he might see through to her.

The young man turned toward the floo as it emit a bright flash of green before revealing two women. He waved to Andromeda and immediately went to her and wrapped her in his strong arms. "Andy, I am so glad that you could make it." He glanced to the young woman before him and scowled as he tried to recall if he had ever seen her before. "Who is your friend, Andy?"

Andromeda grasped the young gentleman tightly and smiled tightly as he questioned her. She tried to relax. She needed the lie to be believable. She touched the arm of the woman's robes. "This is a cousin of Ted's, Lillian Matthews. It turns out there is more magic in their blood than we once thought." The older woman laughed and squeezed Hermione's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

Lillian offered her hand to the boy with striking green eyes and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry laughed as he reached towards the woman and pulled her into a hug. "Any family of Ted's is family of mine. I'm Harry Potter. I'm little Teddy's godfather." He studied the witch for a moment. "Are your parents muggles then?"

"I have heard so much about you, Harry. It's so nice to finally meet you." She pulled back and studied his face, trying to determine if he had any doubts about their story. He appeared to believe everything they had said. "Yes, my parents are muggles."

Harry picked up on the woman's hesitance and smiled warmly at her. It was obvious that she was worried about being at such a large gathering where she didn't know very many people. "Let's get you introduced to some people. Did you attend Hogwarts?"

Hermione was thankful that a majority of the questions Harry asked were ones that she could actually answer truthfully. "I did."

Harry's eyes sparkled in response to her question. "Wonderful. What house?"

Lillian smiled at the kindness that the young man showed her. "I am a Ravenclaw." Even though Hermione knew that the answer to the question was not truthful, she did not feel wrong for stating that particular lie.

At her response, Harry changed courses and took her towards the kitchen. "Luna, I have someone for you to meet!" He smiled reassuringly at the skittish Ravenclaw before introducing her to the airy one. "Luna, this is Lillian. She is also a Ravenclaw. When did you attend Hogwarts, Lillian?"

Lillian nodded slightly at the blonde witch before allowing her gaze to find Harry again. "I graduated eight and a half years ago."

Harry looked back to the witch in the other room before meeting Lillian's gaze. "So, you are about Nymphadora's age? Andy's daughter."

Lillian nodded, trying not to meet Harry's eyes. "Yes. We went to school together, but we didn't realize that we were related until after Ted passed away. I wish I would have gotten to know her more when we went to school together."

Harry's eyes grew wide as the realization hit him. Lillian had also lost people. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something that would hurt you." The boys eyes were fixed firmly on the floor.

Finally, the blonde interjected into the conversation. "You knew Nymphadora better than you might think."

The blondes words were unnerving to Lillian. She knew that the blonde picked up on more than she often let on. "I don't know. She seemed nice."

Luna nodded, squinting at the area surrounding Lillian's head. "You are covered in Wrackspurts. They seem to have made a home out of your hair." She gestured to the braid that fell across Lillian's shoulder.

Lillian looked towards Harry in question, but the young man only shrugged before addressing the blonde woman. "We'll catch you later, Luna. It was great to see you."

Harry quickly led the brunette away from the smiling blonde. "I am so sorry about that. Luna is a bit odd sometimes."

Lillian shook her head, trying not to show how disturbing the interaction had been. "It's quite alright."

The Boy Who Lived led her back into the living room, where more people had congregated. "Oh, you know our new Headmistress already, I'm sure. I bet she would love to see you." He placed a hand on her back and led her towards the stern woman.

Lillian felt her stomach drop. Had she known that the older woman would be there, she would not have agreed to come with the story they had concocted. The old woman's mind was a steel trap, and she never forgot a single student. There was no way she would believe her story. She tried, fleetingly, to find an excuse not to meet the old woman, but her mind failed her. She forced herself to smile as Harry reintroduced her to the Headmistress.

To Lillian's surprise, the older woman grinned widely at her and embraced her. "Lillian, it is so nice to see you doing so well. Please, let's catch up." The elder witch took Lillian by the arm and led her outside.

The moment they crossed the threshold, Minerva stepped away from the younger woman and studied her. "No Lillian Matthews has ever passed through Hogwarts. I believe you have some explaining to do before everyone finds out what is going on. I don't enjoy being lied to."

The younger woman nodded, recognizing that her façade was over. "Okay, let's walk."

The older witch nodded in agreement but kept one hand on the hilt of her wand. "Shall we start with the simplest question then? Who are you really?"

Lillian sighed and hummed to herself. "I don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you at this point."

Minerva McGonagall laughed. "There isn't much that I won't believe at this point in my life. I am sure you can explain whatever it is."

"Okay..." She trailed off, hesitant to tell the witch who used to be her mentor. "I did attend Hogwarts."

"I assumed that you might have."

"I was actually a Gryffindor."

Bells began to go off in Minerva's head as everything began to fall into place. "And Ravenclaw was a logical house for you to claim because you could have easily been sorted into that house?"

Lillian stopped and stared at the older witch. "Yes."

"And you haven't been seen for awhile, so you weren't ready to explain that to everyone yet?"

Lillian nodded again. "That is true."

Minerva smiled and opened her arms to the younger woman. "Come here, Hermione."

Lillian stepped into the older woman's arms and grasped her tightly. It had been too long since she had seen the woman who had taught her so much about herself.

"I have many questions for you, but just answer me this: Are you well, Hermione? Are you safe?"

Lillian thought about the powder hidden in her bra and the secret note. She tried not to grimace as she answered, "Yes."

The headmistress gave the young woman a light squeeze before stepping away from her and admiring the craftsmanship of her disguise. She tilted her chin to the left, and then the right, before looking her square in the eye. "This disguise is amazing. It barely gives off a magical residue when you're close to it. Had I not known what to look for, I doubt that I would have noticed that it was separate from your typical magical signature." The elder witch nodded approvingly. "It is a spell of your own creation, correct?"

Lillian nodded, blushing slightly at the compliment. "It was actually a spell that I was working on with Nymphadora in my sixth year. The original spell helps to imitate the capabilities of a Metamorphogus, but it is exceptionally difficult to maintain for long periods of time. This one is like an on and off switch. It stays with minimal effort until the counter spell is performed."

Minerva smiled sadly at the mention of Nymphadora Tonks. Her death had been a great loss. "I am so happy that I got to see you tonight, Hermione. It was such a disappointment to receive the letter that stated you would not return for your seventh year. Please come have tea with me sometime over break. I actually have a proposition for you if you are interested."

Hermione's eyebrows raised in response. "A proposition?"

Minerva smiled and placed her hand over the younger woman's. "Yes. A job. For Lillian. Just for the next semester."

Lillian considered the woman's option. She needed the details. "I'm sorry, but what job? I did not even complete my seventh year. I cannot teach."

Minerva laughed at the woman's questions. "I could give you your examinations tomorrow and you would pass all of them without even breaking a sweat, but it is not a teaching position though I would allow you to take your examinations if that's what you would like to do. I need a Librarian. For reasons I cannot share, Irma Pince cannot return to Hogwarts after the break. I have been scrambling trying to find an applicant with enough knowledge about our library to fill the position temporarily."

Lillian's face broke into a wide grin. "And you think I would be perfect for the job."

Minerva nodded her confirmation. "I cannot imagine anyone better, aside from Irma Pince, herself. Will you consider it?"

Lillian sighed, thinking about Barrold and his book shop. "I will have to give my other job notice. Let me speak with him and get back to you when we have tea? Does Monday morning work for you?"

Minerva grinned and began to lead the young woman back to the party. "Monday works perfectly for me."

The pair continued their walk in silence and Lillian's body tensed at the thought of reentering the party.

Once inside, the pair went their separate ways, and Lillian found Andromeda again. She joined the conversation that she was having with Fleur and Molly, smiling tightly as introductions were made.

For the rest of the party, she followed Andromeda from conversation to conversation, just hoping for the moment when Andromeda would decide it was time to leave.

That moment came almost three hours after they originally flooed to the Burrow. Andromeda excused herself and Hermione moved to leave with her.

It was in that moment that Harry had a shred of doubt enter his brain. This brilliant Ravenclaw who clung to Andromeda was too much like his bushy-haired friend. He could not be sure, but he hoped it had been Hermione. He bid the pair goodnight and wore a smile for the rest of the evening.

It would be just like Hermione to find a way out of having to interact with everyone at a party while still enjoying seeing everyone. Eventually, he would have to ask her about it. For now, he would let her have her space.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support. You guys make this story worth writing. Thanks go to TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Mapachee, and Mashiro09._

 _MilandaAnza: I love your thoughtful reviews! Thank you so much!_

 _Camrynquinn00: I hope you enjoy these two chapters and how she begins to use the gifts. Thank you so much for your review! I love you so much! Thank you for all of your support._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N:Hello, everyone. Just a heads up: this is a fairly heavy chapter. Approach with caution._

* * *

When morning dawned on the new year, Hermione woke up in a bed that she knew would never be truly hers. The room still carried traces of the woman who lived there before her: the woman that every inhabitant of the Tonks residence missed sorely, the woman that had brought all of them together. She had been living with Andromeda for nearly a month, but the manor did not feel like home. She felt as though she was trying to live Nymphadora's life, and that thought was beginning to eat her alive.

She loved being there with Teddy and Andromeda, but something was missing. She knew that she would never go back to the wizarding world if she continued to cling to Andromeda at every opportunity. Minerva's offer to work at Hogwarts was the potential answer. She knew that, but she hated that idea of leaving the book shop. Barrold needed her.

A tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her that Barrold ran the book store without problem before she came along. He was doing her a favor by allowing her to work there. Perhaps it was best if she wrote to him and told him of her job offer. They could discuss their options. Hermione stood and approached the small desk in the corner of the room. She retrieved a quill and parchment before trying to decide what to write.

 _Barrold,_

 _I have been approached by the Headmistress at Hogwarts. She would like to offer me a job as the librarian at the school. I am considering taking the offer, but I do not want to leave you short-handed. What can I do to make this transition easiest for your shop? Do you need me to still work part-time? Please be honest with me. I will not take the position if the shop will hurt without me._

 _Lillian_

Hermione sent the letter off with the large grey owl, whose name she had learned was Hermes. When that task was accomplished, she joined Andromeda in the kitchen. The older woman sat in front of a plate with eggs and toast. She was engrossed in an article in the Daily Prophet and wore a pair of silver spectacles on the bridge of her nose. Hermione had never seen the witch wear glasses and was momentarily surprised.

She supposed there were still things she didn't know about the older woman. Hermione sat beside Andy and chuckled when an identical plate appeared in front of her with a glass of pumpkin juice. "Good morning, Andy. What are you reading?"

Andromeda set the paper to the side and smiled at Hermione. "I'm reading about the charitable donations my younger sister has made to St. Mungo's. It appears that she has been trying to spend what money she has left in a manner that helps the wizarding world."

Hermione was skeptical but did not want to squash Andromeda's optimism.

Andromeda pointed to a section of the text. "It says here that she tried to donate the money anonymously, but someone recognized the Malfoy owl. Here, there's a picture of the dedication and her anonymous signature." Andromeda brought the paper closer to the brunette witch so she could read the note.

Hermione scanned through the article before her eyes found the picture Andromeda was referencing. Hermione gulped as she felt herself begin to perspire. The dedication was signed 'Anonymous' in a curly font that Hermione would recognize anywhere at that point. Her heart began to thump painfully in her chest. What did that mean? If Narcissa sent the powder, could she tell her what it was about? Why did she send it? What were her intentions? Was her charity a ruse to hide more malicious actions?

"Hermione? Hermione, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet the older woman's stare. "I'm sorry. I missed part of what you said."

Andromeda sighed and placed the paper on the opposite side of the bar. "I know that. I think you should see about getting some help, Hermione."

Hermione's expression faltered. "What do you mean? I just got distracted. I'm tired. It's allowed to happen."

Andromeda frowned at the brunette's defensive reaction. "I know that the magical community does not put much faith in psychology and its uses, but I think we both know that it can be benefical. Ted introduced me to a wonderful psychologist who specializes in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder when we were young. He helped me quite a bit. I can give you his information if you would like."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Andromeda, the entirety of the wizarding community likely has PTSD, and all of them are fine."

"Not all of them were tortured at the hands of my sister." Andy offered Hermione a sympathetic smile. "She has tortured people to insanity before. It is not a sign of weakness that you need help. It is strength that even allowed you to escape her with your mind in tact."

Hermione stood up from the table, shaking her head firmly. "Andy, I don't think you know what you're talking about. I don't need help. I am tired. Don't patronize me." With that, the brunette left the room. She could not believe Andromeda. How could she suggest such a thing? A muggle psychologist was not going to be able to treat her. She couldn't reveal magic to them. How was she supposed to talk to them about what happened?

Back in Nymphadora's room, she kicked her rucksack across the room. She felt the magic crackle in the room. She was on the verge of performing accidental magic if she did not get a handle on her emotions. She sat down, scowling at the ceiling.

She knew that there was some logic to Andromeda's suggestion. It would likely be beneficial to talk to someone about everything that happened, but she barely understood what was going on inside of her own head. How could she talk to someone else about it?

Bellatrix's diary sat unopened on her bedside table. She had brought it up to her room, but she had refused to open it since that first day. Her curiosity was too strong to leave the book downstairs, but she was scared of what she might find if she opened its covers another time.

She wondered if Bellatrix began writing a diary because she felt like she had no one she could talk to. It seemed as if the witch carried a significant weight on her young shoulders.

Hermione reached out to grasp the diary. It was heavy in her hands, and Hermione questioned her own intentions. She needed to understand what drove Bellatrix to Tom Riddle's side. The girl who wrote the diary appeared to hold only mild prejudice rather than burning hatred. What could have changed her so drastically?

She cracked open the book.

* * *

 _8 February 1967_

 _Today was my career counselling session with Professor Slughorn. I walked into his office with no idea what to do. After all, my future would be greatly dictated by whomever was to be my betrothed. I tried to weasel my way out of the conversation, but Professor Slughorn had no interest in listening to my mumblings about betrothals or a woman's place in pureblood society._

 _He really told me that I was the best potions student in the school at this moment. Not the best in my class. Best in the school, better than any of his NEWTs students. He told me that I needed to pursue a career that would be worthy of my intellect. He actually suggested that I look into pursuing a career in magical law enforcement. He told me I should be an auror._

 _I maintained a calm composure in his office, but I would be lying if I said that I was not actually scared out of my wits. If Father ever found out that I was considering a career as an auror, he would pull me out of Hogwarts and forbid me from pursuing any form of education._

 _I honestly do not know what to do. Professor Slughorn thinks that I would make a formidable auror. My marks are all exceptional at this point. The only class that I typically receive an E grade, as opposed to an O, is Herbology. I honestly think that is less about my performance and more about my name. It is no secret that Pomona Sprout is fraternizing with a muggle. The blood traitor thinks she can receive some sort of vindication by giving me less than perfect marks._

 _Regardless, I have the marks to take any NEWTs courses that I want. I only have to achieve NEWTs in five classes to apply to be an auror, but that brings up another problem. The auror department is one of those that is heavily influenced by the whims of mudbloods and blood traitors. They actually despise most pureblood ways. The likelihood of them accepting my application is close to none._

 _If it were to get out that I not only applied but was rejected by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Father might actually have me executed. It would be the ultimate disgrace, aside from becoming a blood traitor. I cannot imagine his reaction if I were to actually adopt blood traitor ideals._

 _That reminds me. I spoke with Andy a few weeks ago. I told her that I thought she was becoming a blood traitor, but she had the audacity to call me a dark witch! I do not understand what has gotten into her. She is almost never in the Slytherin common room. To my knowledge, she has not been associating with Gryffindors, but I know she has been seen numerous times inside of the Ravenclaw common room._

 _She is walking a very dangerous path. It will not be long before word begins to reach Mother and Father that their middle daughter is not discriminating between mudbloods and purebloods. I do not want to be there when they confront her, but I do not know that I can ignore it either. She is still my little sister. I will do what I can to protect her while I try to convince her that she is not doing the right thing. She has to see the light. I will make it my life's duty if I must._

* * *

 _16 June 1967_

 _It is done. I have finished all of my OWLs. In two weeks time, I will be back at Black manor, and I am sorrowful to say that I dread it. I know that if Lestrange brings home even two grades that are Acceptable or better, I will be betrothed to that bumbling baboon. I cannot bear the thought._

 _The past few weeks, he has been everywhere. He even managed to get an invitation to the Slug Club by claiming that he was my best friend. I cannot stand being near him and his lewd comments. I swear that he will not lay a hand on me until and unless we are at some point married. At that point, I will perform my duties to him, but I have no interest in performing those duties more than absolutely necessary of a pureblood woman. I will bear the Lestrange children if necessary, but I do dread it._

 _My only hope is that he brings home more Dreadfuls and Trolls than Acceptable. That, and I need to have a talk with Mother once I am back at the manor. I kept my nose clean this year. I may just be able to talk some sense into her. Maybe she'll reach out. My OWLs will help my case when trying to make a deal with one of them, too._

 _I just might be able to squeeze my way out of this betrothal yet._

* * *

 _11 July 1967_

 _My OWLs came in the mail this morning. I managed to receive Outstandings in every single class, except Herbology. Father actually looked proud. Mother gave me a smile, but something told me that she was keeping something from me. She almost looked scared, and I am not sure how to take that._

 _This afternoon, we received the letter that we requested from the Lestranges. It turns out that Lestrange received all Poors and one Acceptable. Father's scowl was as deep as I have ever seen it. They have decided to postpone announcing the betrothal, but Father spoke as if he was still considering the arranged marriage._

 _I know that he is no longer answering to himself, however. He speaks of a man who calls himself the Dark Lord, champion for purebloods. He runs every decision by him. I know that he copied my OWL letter and sent it to him. I cannot understand why this man would be interested in my grades unless he has a son that he would like to pair with me._

 _The mere thought of being betrothed to that man's spawn is enough to send shivers down my spine. I have only caught a glimpse of him a couple times, but there is just something about him that concerns me. He speaks softly when he is here. The meetings take place in the library now, but he always stops to see Mother before he leaves. He kisses her hand and looks at her with eyes that are full of charm. I don't know if he had her fooled, but not me. I see what he's doing to my parents. He controls the Black fortune just by speaking to Father._

* * *

 _29 July 1967_

 _Mother completely disregarded my request to reach out to our contacts in Bulgaria. She said that it is time to focus on the English wizarding population. I know she was thinking about this Dark Lord with whom she and Father are infatuated._

 _I cannot wait for September to arrive so I can leave this place._

* * *

Hermione placed the book to the side, silently mourning for the girl who would quickly lose her own sanity. She did not support Tom Riddle when she first met him. She knew that something was wrong with him. What might have changed her? Hermione dreaded to read that section of the diary. It must have been something terrible. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

She laid back down on the bed with one arm draped over her eyes. She was not sure how long she had been lying there when she heard a persistent tapping on the window.

Outside was Hermes, holding a letter that was clearly meant for her.

She opened the window and gently pet the owl's feathers before retrieving the letter.

 _Lillian,_

 _Take the job. I accept your resignation. Now, go live your life. Find what you are looking for. I will have your final check deposited into your vaults._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _Barrold_

* * *

 _A/N: Whew! That one was a little rough. I'm sorry guys. Anyway, the response to these last few chapters has been wonderful and overwhelming. I also updated my other story recently. If you haven't checked that one out, feel free to head over to my profile and take a look. It's definitely a very different piece. It centers on an OC muggle born witch with a rough background. Anyway, thank you so much for all of your support. For favoriting and/or following, thanks go to Pookierayne, bipop, MinervaJoy-PotionsMistress, AgentAndromeda-Jane, DyingDemon, AnonymousReader2017, CunningPotato, and SnowDuck._

 _MilandaAnza: As always, it's a joy to see your review. Thank you, and I am glad you enjoy it!_

 _Guest #1: Thank you! I think you will get your answer to that question in the next five-ten chapters._

 _MandalVandal: Thank you, thank you!_

 _Camrynquinn00: I am also excited for her to be at Hogwarts. I love the character of McGonagall and felt that if anyone would be able to pick on the disguise, it would be that intelligent witch. Thank you so much for your review and your support._

 _Guest #2: I am so glad you are enjoying the story! At first, I was confused by your request, but I realized what the problem was. I bounce back and forth between writing on my phone and on my computer, so sometimes the chapters are formatted a little strangely. I think I have fixed all of the chapters now. Thanks for pointing out the issue. If it ever happens again and I don't catch it, feel free to say something!_


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade early Monday morning. She stopped by Honeydukes to pick up a small gift for the elder witch. She had time before she needed to be at the school, so she took a few moments to walk the streets of Hogsmeade. She recalled all of the times that she had visited the shops with her Ron and Harry while they were still in school. She remembered spending time with a certain seventh year in The Three Broomsticks while she was still in her fifth year. The memories turned sour quickly as she recalled apparating to the small village before the Battle of Hogwarts and speaking with Aberforth Dumbledore.

This time, however, she did not sneak onto school grounds through a tunnel. She walked out of the village and approached the large iron gates that would lead her to her destination. She took a deep breath and spoke the long incantation which would allow her to request entrance from the Headmistress.

She only waited a moment before the wrought iron gate opened before her eyes. She walked onto the grounds, chuckling as she felt the wards part as she passed through them. She glanced towards Hagrid's cabin and was happy to see a small stream of smoke funneling out of the chimney. He appeared to be home.

She continued towards the castle, grinning as the front doors came into focus. She had spent many years in eager anticipation as she approached the entrance to the expansive school. Today was no different. The moment she passed into the entrance hall, she was met with an overwhelming sense of calm. She had finally returned home.

Hermione was mildly surprised that she was not met in the front corridor by the Headmistress, as that was typical behavior when a guest arrived on the grounds. Hermione was unfazed by this as she navigated through the halls she knew all-too-well.

The headmistress stood at the base of the spiral staircase that would lead into her new office. "Lillian, thank you for meeting me." The older woman's eyes sparkled with mirth as she led the younger witch up the stairs and into the office.

In front of the desk sat two plush armchairs in a deep burgundy color that complemented the light grey stone floor beautifully. Hermione settled into one of the chairs and smiled at the headmistress. "As I'm sure you're aware, the pleasure is actually mine."

Minerva laughed as Hermione's professional facade faded and her knowing smirk graced her features. "It is so great to have you back in this castle." The elder witch conjured two cups of tea and a tray of biscuits for the pair. "Now, let's get business out of the way so that I can hear all about your latest adventures."

At the younger woman's nod of confirmation, Minerva continued. "Have you had the opportunity to speak with your employer about your potential change in employment?"

Hermione nodded. "I have spoken with him. He is ready to release me to work for Hogwarts as soon as you need me."

The older witch grinned in response. "I am so happy to hear that. If he needs any compensation for allowing you to leave before the typical two weeks time frame, do not hesitate to let me know. We have a little budget to spare these days. I would be more than happy to put it to good use."

"Thank you, Minerva. I will speak with him again after our meeting so that we can iron out any details he might need."

"Perfect. Students are due back a week from today, so I will need you here and moved in by then if that is possible. If not, arrangements can be made, but it would be the most convenient if you could move in next weekend."

Hermione's green eyes widened in response. She grasped her mug tightly before taking a long drink. "You need me to be moved in less than a week from now? Also, you need me to move in here? And live where exactly?" Hermione had not considered the fact that she would have to live on campus to preside as the Hogwarts librarian.

Minerva smiled gently, trying not chuckle at her pupil's show of frustration. "You will be staying in your own private quarters which will be paid for and cared for by Hogwarts. Given the extend hours of the library, the Hogwarts librarian has always lived on campus. If this does not suit you, we may be able to make alternative arrangements, but Hogwarts would not be responsible for your boarding elsewhere. I'm sorry."

Hermione held up a finger as she took the information in. "There is no need to be sorry. I just did not realize that I would be completely changing my life by coming to work here."

Minerva grinned as she recognized the determination in the Gryffindor's eyes. "So, are we still on, or do you need time to reconsider?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. The fingers were too long and the fingernails were always painted when she looked like Lillian. She knew that Minerva needed an answer, but it was a lot to think about. She had just uprooted herself by moving to live with Andromeda. Now, barely a month later, she was considering another change of residence. "I would have the freedom to leave campus as long as it is outside of library hours?"

"Of course! You would be free to come and go as you please. You are no longer a student. You will not be held to the same expectations that the students are required to meet. Would you like to see the salary offer we have prepared?"

Hermione nodded slowly. Salary was of little concern to her. She knew that anything Hogwarts would offer her would be more than what Barrold had been able to pay. Additionally, Hogwarts was also paying for her housing, so she no longer needed to worry about that expense.

The piece of parchment Minerva slid to Hermione contained only a number, nothing more. Upon seeing the number, Hermione placed the paper back onto the counter. "That offer is ridiculous, Minerva. Come back with something else, or I will have to leave."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You realize that the offer is in addition to what we will pay for housing and food, correct? I may be able to gain a slight increase due to your heroism in the war, but..." The older woman trailed off as she saw the younger woman set her head on the desk. "Is something wrong?"

The younger witch shook her head adamantly before lifting it to meet her old mentor's eyes. "This is more money than some of the branches of the ministry offered me for an entire year. I cannot accept this amount of money for a job I will only work for six months."

Finally, Minerva understood and she tutted at the younger woman. "You realize that you will often be working more than twelve hours days? And this job requires an excessive amount of training typically. The elevated pay is also due to the fact that you will be forced to learn everything on such short notice and move in a week's time." After she stated all of the more structured reasons for the level of pay, the older woman smirked before finishing her explanation. "Additionally, I like to think that Hogwarts pays its staff better than the ministry. I am pleased to know that I am not wrong in assuming that to be true."

Hermione laughed as she mentally did the math. The pay was not completely unrealistic, but it still felt as if it was overboard for a first year employee when considering the additional stipend that would be paid for food and housing. "This is still too much."

Minerva shook her head firmly. "You have two options at this point. You may reject the offer and go back to your old job or you may accept the offer and discuss with me what you will need for your quarters to be ready by Friday."

Hermione met Minerva's gaze with a glare. She knew how to play that game, as well. She had a few cards she could still play. "I will accept your deal on the single condition that whatever reparations are paid to my old employer come out of my salary."

"If your former employer requires financial compensation for your absence, I will make sure that a portion of the funds come from your salary. The exact percentage will depend on how much he requires to feel righted for his loss. Does that compromise suit you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the older woman, attempting to decipher her intentions. When she realized that Minerva would do as she asked, she nodded her agreement. "Is there a document for me to sign?"

Minerva procured a scroll of parchment from her desk and began to write. As she wrote in black ink, each letter flashes gold before fading to the original black. "This is a binding magical contract. Should you choose to sign this, you will be bound to Hogwarts regulations until your tenure is expired. The only regulation I feel that I need to stress with you is this: there will be no fraternization between Hogwarts staff and Hogwarts students. You may not be found in students dormitories after hours. You may not have romantic or sexual relations with any students. This includes some students who may have been in your year. What you do after your employment with Hogwarts or after their graduation is up to you."

Hermione shook her head as the insinuation became clear. "Minerva, you don't have to worry about that at all. No one here knows who I am. I have no interest in starting anything with anyone here."

The older witch nodded in response. "Then that rule should be simple to follow. All of the rest are similar to what you experienced while you were a student. You are not a part of the staff rotation that patrols the corridors, but you are welcome to be in the corridors after hours because staff have no curfew. I only ask that noise is kept to a minimum after student curfews begin. If you ever need anything, you know how to find me. You will be provided with the password to my office as soon as you move in."

Hermione looked down at the parchment sitting before her. Every rule and regulation was on that piece of paper. Her salary and stipend allowance were also written in scrawling letters. She picked up the quill and looked at her old mentor one more time before nodding. She signed her name on the parchment and watched as the paper coiled back into a scroll. "So, that's it?"

Minerva collected the scroll and placed it in her desk drawer before meeting the gaze of her newest employee. "Yes, that just about covers it. Shall we discuss your living arrangements? You did not seem pleased with the idea of living here at Hogwarts." She older woman arched an eyebrow at Hermione, nearly demanding an explanation with her gaze.

Hermione looked away from the older witch, glancing around the room that was merely a larger version of the older woman's previous office. "I actually just moved in with someone."

Minerva sat back in her seat, slowly losing her professional persona. "And may I ask where this person lives? Or, better yet, with whom do you live?" The professor could not contain the smile that had begun to slip through her composure.

Hermione noticed the gleam in the Minerva's eyes and laughed. "It is not what you are thinking. I have been staying with Andromeda Tonks for about a month now. She sort of found me while I was still working outside of London as Lillian." She gestured to her appearance. "I was working at a book store, and she came in one day. I recognized her, but I thought - for one moment - that she was Bellatrix Lestrange. That led to her figuring out who I was, and things went from there."

Minerva was only mildly surprised by that revelation. That certainly explained her comfort with the older witch at the Weasley's New Year's party. "Are you concerned that Andromeda will be upset with you for moving out so quickly after moving in?"

"I actually have no clue how she will react to that. I have not really spoken to her in a few days. We got in a bit of a fight, and I have been unable to speak with her since then." Hermione trailed off, ashamed of herself for storming out of their conversation, regardless of how much she disagreed with the older woman.

Minerva nodded her head, trying to be understanding when she did not entirely understand the situation. "You are not planning to release a horde of birds on her, are you?"

Hermione's eyes turned into saucers before the older woman. "How did you know?"

Minerva stood and gestured for the younger woman to follow. "Come now, Hermione. I may have feigned ignorance at times, but I often knew exactly what was happening with the three of you. That year in particular, I paid careful attention to the three of you. I could see the division and feared for all of you. The war was coming. You were all my cubs. It was of the utmost importance that I verified that you were all okay, or as okay as you could be."

Hermione followed the headmistress out of her office and recognized that the older woman was leading her towards the library. "That was a difficult year for all of us. I felt cast aside, but I know now that they had no intention of doing that. Harry had much bigger things on his mind with Dumbledore's task taking up so much of his time. And Ron..." She trailed off, realizing that she could finally smile at the memory. "Ron was missing his best friend and found comfort in the arms of Lavender. I think, in his boyish way, he loved her that year."

The pair did not meet a student or faculty member until they reached the library. Inside, there was a small cluster of students at a desk in a heated, but whispered, debate. There were multiple different colors of ties, and not one of the students appeared to be over the age of twelve. The younger woman inclined her head toward the arguing children.

Minerva led the new librarian deeper into the library before speaking. "That would be Lucinda Melvin, Isaiah Stevens, Melanie Bucksmith, and Troy Greengrass. They have caused quite a stir at the school this year. They are a group of first years. They are each admittedly, the brightest from each one of their houses. They sought each other out and have become quite the force to be reckoned with. Some of the older students did not agree with their inter-house relationship at first, but the seventh years put a stop to that nonsense early on. Ginerva Weasley actually played a rather large role there. She got together with the Head Girl and Boy, Josie MacDougal and Draco Malfoy. Did you know Josie? Her older sister, Morag, was in your year. They also have an older sister, Rachelle. She would have been a few years ahead of you, I believe."

Hermione felt her heart speed up at the mention of the MacDougals. Of course, she knew them. "Is Josie a Ravenclaw like her sisters were?"

Minerva grinned, pleased that her Hermione remembered the family. "She is actually and quite proud of it. The three of them were very influential in changing the tone that this year took. Those four first years were the catalyst, but they were quite discouraged when they received some negativity from each of their houses. The older students pointed out that divisions between the houses caused more harm than good. They each worked inside their own houses to change that atmosphere. Now, I don't think anyone or anything could keep those four apart for long."

"I cannot imagine a Hogwarts where all of the houses were united in such a way. I think the closest we ever got to that kind of unity was in my fifth year when we ran D.A."

Minerva nodded, leading Hermione to the desk in the center of the maze of a library. "That group was notably absent of Slytherins though. Troy, like Daphne and Astoria, was sorted into Slytherin. He actually reminds me a lot of a younger Draco Malfoy."

Hermione scoffed at this. "Spoiled and selfish?"

"No. Intelligent with an overwhelming desire to prove himself. He walked in, knowing that the world was changing around him. First year or not, he knew about the war. His family stayed neutral, but that did not gain him any favor. He might be the sharpest mind of the four." They finally reached the desk, which was empty of personal effects. "This will be your desk for the next six months. Between now and then, I would appreciate if you would sit for your NEWTs so that I can see about offering you a more long-term position here after this school year is over."

Hermione would be lying if she said she did not want to take her NEWTs, but she had no interest in being treated like a student again. "I will consider the offer." She slowly circled the desk before sitting down in the cushioned chair. "I think I could get used to sitting in this place again."

Minerva chuckled and conjured a chair on the opposite side of the desk and cast a silencing charm around them. "I am glad to know that you will be happy here. Now, will you be staying at Hogwarts?"

Hermione deflated and met the older woman's eyes. "I think I might. I don't really feel at home in Andromeda's house. I love being there with her and Teddy, but I feel like I am not living my own life if I am being honest. I stay in Nymphadora's bedroom and cannot help but feel like I am living a life that should have been hers. Andy treats me like a daughter."

"I see. Well, you have a home here if you would like to move here. As I stated, I think you would prefer living here considering the hours you will be working." Minerva latched onto her employee's last comment and raised an eyebrow. "And what of your parents? I heard rumors that you Obliviated them before what should have been your seventh year."

Hermione nodded slowly. "There is not currently a safe method of returning memories to one's mind. Torture is the only method that has been proven to work, and it is not worth hurting them. They are living happily in Australia."

"There may be a few books worth taking a look at in the Restricted Section for you then. I am not sure how much time you have spent researching, but there are definitely books on researched methods. I believe they have all been failures, but at least it will allow you to cross things off of your list?"

Hermione laughed at the older woman's insinuation that she had been searching for a cure. "Minerva, is that even a question? I have spent nearly every spare moment I have researching, trying to find a way to safely restore their memories. It would mean everything to me to be able to give them back their memories, but I won't risk hurting them more."

Minerva nodded, not fully capable of comprehending the pain that Hermione was experiencing. "Anything I can do to aid your research, I will gladly do. Now, I think you have matters to settle outside of the castle before you move in this weekend. I will have your quarters prepared for your arrival." The older witch stood and grasped the young woman's hand. "I am so happy to have you back in this castle. I know you will do well here."

Hermione took the obvious dismissal and grabbed lunch in Hogsmeade before flooing to the Tonks home.

* * *

When she arrived, she heard Andromeda singing softly to Teddy upstairs. It was nearly time for his nap, so Hermione was not surprised that they were absent from the main area of the house. She curled up on the couch and conjured a book from the library. She was nearly done with the chapter she had started when Andromeda came down the stairs.

The Tonks matriarch was a mildly surprised to see Hermione in the living room, looking like Lillian. She had not seen much of the witch since their fight the previous week. She knew that Hermione was still staying at the house because she heard her moving around at times, but she had scarcely seen her. She had been avoiding the library in hopes of giving Hermione the space that she needed, but Hermione had not chosen to spend time in the living room since that morning. "Hermione, good afternoon."

Hermione looked up from her book, smiling slightly at Andromeda. She noticed her hesitance and lightly pat the spot on the couch next to her. "Hello, Andy. Come sit, will you?"

Andromeda approached the young woman and sat close to her, barely resisting the urge to pull her closer to her body. "I am sorry for pushing so much, Hermione. I did not mean..."

Hermione cut her off, lightly shushing her. "It's okay. I don't really want to discuss that right now. I have something I need to tell you." She turned towards the older woman and tucked one leg up between them on the couch. "I was offered a job at Hogwarts."

Andromeda's eyes grew wide, and she grinned as she grasped one of the younger woman's hands. "That is wonderful, Hermione. I assume you have taken the position?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Lillian took the position, but yes. I took the position. I will be the Hogwarts librarian for the rest of the year."

Andromeda's smile only grew. "That will be a perfect job for you, but that will be a lot of hours. You probably won't be home very much, will you?"

Hermione's smile faltered. "That is actually what I needed to talk to you about. As a part of the job offer, Minerva offered to have me live on campus again as a faculty member. I am not required to live on campus, but it would be much more convenient to live on campus due to the surplus of working hours."

Andromeda frowned. "Did I push you too hard? Is that why you are leaving?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back into the older woman's dark eyes. "No, Andy. I am not leaving because of our argument. I would not have even had this opportunity without you. This is a huge opportunity for me, however. I get to take my NEWTs, but I also get more time to figure out where I want to be in this world before I actually reveal who I am to everyone."

Andromeda squeezed the hand in hers. "You will still come visit us, right?" She did not think that she could handle losing the young witch so soon.

Hermione nodded firmly. "I will have weekends and some evenings off. We can also meet in Hogsmeade any time you would like."

Andromeda gave in to her urge to have the younger woman close and pulled her into an embrace. "I really am happy for you, Hermione, but I am going to miss you. It has been so wonderful to have you here with us."

Hermione gripped the woman tightly. "It has been great to be here, as well, Andy. You have done so much for me in such a short time period."

"Hermione, you know that you always have a home here. Teddy and I love you. You know that, right?"

The young brunette pulled back and looked into the older woman's eyes. "I do, Andy."

Andromeda nodded, her composure sliding back into place. She stood and kissed the young woman's forehead. "Good, then there is a lot to do before you leave. We need to pack, get you some new robes, and have a farewell dinner. When do you leave?"

Hermione chuckled as the woman's maternal nature took over. "I leave Friday."

"Sweet Circe, there is so much to do."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks this time go to Pacluke 11, nataliecalvert17, robind19, roxyroxas1313, Kage and Imouto, geralove, Solsticio21, Hangry-Hufflepuff, and Muddyl0v3. Thank you all for following or favoriting this story. Your support means so much._

 _Guest reviewer: Thank you so much for the review. Bellatrix's place in this story will eventually be made clear. I hope you enjoy this update!  
_

 _Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love to hear your input, so let me know what you think!_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Got promoted at work, had some family stuff, and had one hell of a semester at school. It's been a roller coaster. Enjoy.

* * *

 _23 August 1967_

 _Today, Father learned of Andromeda's choice of friends. While we were in Flourish and Blott's, gathering our books for the new school year, that Tonks boy ran up to her. He had the audacity to introduce himself to Father, who was less than pleased. I would not have wanted to trade places with my middle sister in that moment. His scrutiny was daunting, but she did not cower. She spoke to the boy as if he was dismissed, and Father scowled at her but nodded his approval. I think he recognized her actions for the farce they represented, but he did not want to broach the subject in public._

 _The pair, however, have not exited the dungeons since we returned from Diagon Alley. I fear for her. I am sure that the consequences for her associations will be quite severe._

 _I feel I am not the only Black sister eager to return to Hogwarts this fall. After her punishment, Andy will likely be itching to leave the confines of Black Manor. Cissy is the only one who appears to be immune to the tension that has poisoned our home. I pray to Circe that she stays oblivious to this change. This is not a storm meant for children to endure. My hope is that when it comes - whatever this man has planned - it goes by quickly and does not leave us crumbled in the wake of its destruction. If it comes down to it, I do not know if I can betray my sisters to support any cause. They will be my first priority. I will protect them, even if it means I lose my life. Or even my magic. Blood traitor or not._

* * *

Hermione slammed the book shut, infuriated by the broken promises on the page. Bellatrix had done nothing to save her sisters. She betrayed them. She stood by when Cygnus cast Andromeda out of the house, and she supported Voldemort's infiltration of her baby sister's home. She let them down. She deserved to lose her magic.

In her fit of rage, Hermione had done the unspeakable: thrown a book across the room. It sat on the floor, mocking her loss of control. She attempted to take a calming breath, but it came out as a sob. She hated that woman with everything inside of her, but she also recognized that the circumstances must have been unsurmountable for her to have abandoned her sisters. She seemed to love them fiercely. Her curiosity urged her to speak with Andromeda, but she could not force herself to confront the older witch about such a painful topic.

She needed answers. The book seemed to stare at her each night as she prepared for bed, begging her to open it again. If she didn't know better, she would suspect that it had a magical aura that compelled readers to dive into its pages, but it was quite the opposite in reality. Before reading the book, she was forced to break through the protective charms that kept unsolicited readers out. Now, she could not get enough.

Bellatrix was brilliant. The notes she made in the margins of the text had Hermione enraptured. Her understanding of potioneering and spellwork was well beyond the knowledge of most fifth year students. Some of the hypothesized concepts she scribbled in the corners of her diary had since been implemented in Hermione's textbooks. Her theories had been proven to be correct. Why were none of them attributed to her? Hermione strictly recalled that her name had never been mentioned in a textbook. None of her accomplishments were tied to her in any way unless they were malevolent.

Hermione was eager to discover the moment where Bellatrix lost herself. Was it greed? Had the Dark Lord offered her more galleons than she could refuse? Or did he come to her with promises that she would be his right hand? Did the opportunity for power lure her in? Hermione could not connect the dots. From what she had read, Bellatrix was fiercely loyal to her family, especially her sisters. It seemed as if nothing could pull her away from them.

Sighing in frustration, the brunette retrieved the fallen book and tucked it under her arm. It was then that she noticed the small bag of golden powder lying on the floor. It must have fallen out of the book when she tossed it. The two objects had become a part of her daily ritual. She tucked the small bag inside of the back cover of the book before descending into the kitchen. It was her last day at the Tonks Estate, and she knew that Andromeda would be bursting with energy.

When she entered the kitchen, she was not surprised to find the Tonks matriarch busy fixing what appeared to be a feast. The older woman did not hear Hermione enter the kitchen, so the brunette took a moment to observe her. The age lines that marred her skin had all but disappeared since Hermione moved in only a month ago. She appeared to have more energy, and she was drinking less and less by the day. Hermione worried that Andromeda might relapse when she left, but she also could not hold herself accountable for the older woman's well-being.

Taking the position at Hogwarts was a step in the right direction for herself. She would visit the Tonks residence when she had time, but she had to put herself first for now. She had spent too much time traversing in the wrong direction. It was time that she finally did something that would benefit her rather than making things worse. She knew that Andy would support her in this, even if it hurt her. Hermione just hoped it would not harm the older woman too severely.

Teddy's cooing drew Hermione out of her thoughts. He had spotted her and was frantically waving his arms, seeming eager for her attention.

The commotion drew Andromeda's attention to Hermione's stalling in the doorway. She peered over one shoulder, grinning at the younger woman as she continued to stir the pot in front of her. "Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

The young witch nodded, though her answer was far from the truth. She had spent much of the night pouring over various books and only slept for a few hours in the morning before rising. "Thank you so much for giving me a place to stay for the last month, Andy. I really appreciate it."

Andromeda gave the younger witch a sad smile. "You know this isn't goodbye, right, Hermione? This place will always be your home, but I understand that Hogwarts is also your home. You're welcome here anytime you would like. That doesn't stop just because you have this new opportunity." The older woman smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "Now, get over here. Come eat, but give Teddy some love first. He is going to miss his Aunt Hermione." Andy began to set the table as she watched Hermione approach her grandson.

Hermione returned Andy's smile, not wanting to ruin the moment. She scooped Teddy out of his high chair and held him close to her chest. "You're a sweet boy, Teddy. I am going to miss you so much, but I will come back and see you again. I promise." As she finished her statement, she looked towards the older woman, who had her eyes locked on the young witch. She gave the older woman a nod as she cuddled the boy. "I'll be back. Your Gramma is right, Teddy. This is not goodbye. It is merely so long for now." She held him at arms length and grinned as he vigorously pumped his little legs. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be teaching at Hogwarts by the time you are ready to attend. Wouldn't that be great?" She kissed the top of his head then and placed him back in his high chair.

"That would be great, so you better study hard while you're there. I know I don't need to tell you to do that, but just don't let yourself get distracted by everything outside of Hogwarts. Just focus on your job and your studies, and I know you'll do great."

Hermione laughed then as she sat in her usual position. "I know, Andy. You sound like my mom."

Andy closed the space between them, placing a tender kiss on Hermione's temple. "You know she would be so proud of you, Hermione. I am unbelievably proud. I know that she would be, too." Her hand lingered in the brunette's hair for a moment before she found her seat.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to locate a semblance of composure before she opened her eyes. "Thank you, Andy." They would see her graduate. She had to make it happen. She would do whatever it took to make sure they were able to see her graduate from Hogwarts. She did not push herself this hard to be the top of her class to not have her parents there when all of that effort culminated in graduation. Failure was not an option.

She resolved herself to research more and study harder as soon as she got to Hogwarts. All of her spare time would be spent nose-deep in a book or writing experimental theories. Her eyes fell on the diary that sat on the table beside her. She often caught Andromeda staring at the book, but the older witch never questioned her reasons for having it.

She could not explain her own draw to the book. Maybe it would help to discuss it. Hermione had refused to discuss it since the first night when she broke down after reading it. Sitting back down, she met Andromeda's gaze and placed her hand on the book. "What..." She cleared her throat and started again. "What do you know about this book?"

Andromeda's smile faltered as she openly stared at the tome from her childhood. "I do not know much about it except that it was Bellatrix'. She guarded it fiercely when it was in sight, but that was rare. Typically she kept it hidden from all of us. I have no clue what kind of secrets she might have hidden in there."

Hermione clutched the book to her chest. "But weren't you ever curious? I mean, her protective magic must have lessened after she died for me to be able to get into them. You didn't even try to understand your sister while her diaries sat in your own home?"

Andromeda scoffed at that. "You mean the sister that let our father cast me aside like filth and then killed my daughter? I was not rushing to make my peace with her. I love her, and I'm not sure if anything can break that bond, but it will take a lot more than some teenager's ramblings to make me forgive her. I had other priorities." Her eyes landed on the cooing child, who had managed to smear food all over his face during their conversation. "Plus, by the time I really thought about it, you were already here. I imagine you would tell me if there was anything I needed to know. Am I correct in that?" One perfectly manicured eyebrow faded into Andromeda's hairline for a moment before she smiled at her young charge again.

"They are not teenage ramblings." Hermione spewed the first thing that came to her mind before she paused, unsure where she wanted to take the conversation. "The books...her words are so much more than the ramblings of a teenager. Theories, spells, and potion recipes that have since been published." Hermione continued to hold the worn tome to her chest as she gushed, "Andromeda, she was brilliant." Finally, the brunette paused as she met the appraising look of the older witch. "Whatever happened to her?"

"Father. And Him. The Dark Lord waltzed into our life and took Bella away from us. I guess she really wasn't smart enough. She couldn't see through him. Or maybe she loved him. I don't really know. I just know that by the time she graduated from Hogwarts, she had transformed into a person I did not recognize."

* * *

A/N: I love all of you. Thank you for being so patient with me. I know this one is a bit on the short side, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Big thanks go to Noir Okami, hulkbuster04, BearTree Waterson, karolzinha, AroVolturiSeverusSnapelover, The Black Fae, kopis, EmilyWolf808, andgirlie, 707cloud, khellick, scifi11, StranglingAllusion, mudaship39, Lionhead Z, Tales For The Telling, TaihChan, Cat0106, Aakerhjelm, sphere1677, Jaism, InVitaEtAmare, Weily, LittleMissCosta, Jane Astrid Iglesias Castellano and anyone else who may have reviewed or favorited that I missed. You all make this worth continuing when I doubt.


	20. Chapter 20

_Cheers to a new chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _14 October 1967_

 _I went to Hogsmeade this weekend but did not have an opportunity to do any shopping. I did not even get the chance to step inside of Tomes and Scrolls before I was approached by associates of my father's. More particularly, I was approached by the associates of his that support this "dark lord" with whom Father has been associating. They were waiting for me as soon as I got to Hogsmeade. They escorted me to a private room in the Three Broomsticks._

 _Sitting inside of the quiet room was a young gentleman that I had only seen glimpses of before today. He did not appear to be much older than me, but his confidence leads me to believe that his appearance lies. He told me that he had spoken with my father at great lengths and was interested in offering me a job once I graduated from Hogwarts._

 _What I do not understand is why he made a point of talking to me now. I am only in the beginning of my sixth year. I still have a year and a half before I would be available to work for him, but he said that he would like to begin my training as soon as possible so that I would be ready to take my position in his 'company' as soon as I graduated._

 _He would not tell me what his company entailed, but it did not seem like something I would want to write on a resume. After all, he did not send the most honorable pureblood men to escort me to this meeting. If he was really interested in presenting an enticing, yet honorable, job for a pureblood witch, I would have expected him to try harder at making a good first impression._

 _After all, if I will be working for his company, he needs to impress me. He seemed fine enough, but I also need to be interested in his company before I agree to begin training for a position there. He has work to do before I agree to anything with him._

 _He was not pleased by my response to him. I could tell that he was trying not to give a strong reaction, but it was clear he was disappointed that I did not readily agree to start training for his company. I told him that I needed to consider my career options, consult with my father, and find out who my betrothed would be before I agreed to any long-term employment contract, as the two men in my life would have more of a say than I would in my future employment._

 _I will admit that his response may have peaked my interest. He told me that my father and potential betrothed had no business determining what I do with my education or career training. He, unlike most the men in the room, did not appear to care that I was a woman. That was new to me, and I will be honest: I liked it._

* * *

Hermione closed the book and set it on her bedside table. She had spent most of the previous night reading about Bellatrix's NEWT level classes and how excited she was to be away from her father. Those entries had reminded Hermione too much of herself. Bellatrix took just as many NEWT classes as Hermione. She seemed to be just as invested in school as Hermione was, as well. What Hermione did not find in the entries of the book were very many personal entries. Bellatrix did not discuss her friends, and she rarely even talked about her sisters between August and October of that year. She had thrown herself head-first into her studies and did not seem to concern herself with anything else.

Hermione knew that feeling all too well. She had been doing the same thing since she moved into the castle that she had once viewed as home.

Now, it was a constant reminder of all of the people that had been lost within these walls. Hermione could not walk into the Great Hall without seeing flashes of the tables pushed to the side as bodies lined the center of the floor. Every time she walked out onto the courtyard, she was reminded of the complete devastation she felt when seeing Hagrid carry Harry back to their side after Voldemort had supposedly killed him. She remembered hearing that vile witch's cackle as she broke down in sobs as she saw her best friend lying limp in the half-giant's arms.

Everything seemed to remind her of the battle that happened here. She did not think that the memories would still be so vivid, but she had been thankful that the students did not arrive on the same day that she did. It gave her a little bit of time to grieve and process her emotions without prying eyes around. She did not want to explain herself. To the students, she was just an alumnus who came back to fill the position of librarian. Most of them had no clue who she was, and there would certainly be questions raised if she seemed too affected by the castle.

She dreaded going to the Great Hall again this morning, so she elected to take her breakfast in her quarters rather than trek all the way downstairs only to come back upstairs to the library. It seemed pointless.

Once she finished her breakfast, she began the short journey to her expansive office. She was still early, so not many students were present in the halls. When she reached the library door, she was surprised to see a student leaning against the windows shortly down the hall.

Draco Malfoy stood mere feet away, chewing on the end of his quill. He appeared to be lost in thought until he noticed the ebony-haired woman approaching. "Madam Mattews, I know the library does not open until seven, but I was hoping to get a head-start on a project for potions. Professor Slughorn wrote me a note in case you needed to see it."

The normally poised student began to frantically search his bag, presumably attempting to locate the note that Professor Slughorn had written him.

Hermione considered the young man before her and tried to look at him with fresh eyes. He still looked exhausted but not nearly as haggard as he had during their sixth year. He also appeared to have lost his brazen attitude. He seemed nearly subdued. Hermione refused to judge him on his previous actions and unlocked the door. "Of course, Draco. Come in." She led the way into the library and allowed the doors to lock behind them. She had some organization to complete before the library was open to the entire student population.

Draco set his belongings down at a desk near her own and immediately gathered his study materials. From her position, Hermione could not see the names of the books he had grabbed. She only knew that he had retrieved them from the potions section, which correlated with his story that Professor Slughorn had given him permission to be in there. She considered asking her old classmate what he was working on, but she decided that the question may lead to more of a conversation, and she was not interested in that.

She may had forgiven the prat, but that did not mean she had to like him.

When she completed her morning tasks, she set up her own research area on her desk. She had made her way through most of Hogwarts' restricted books on memory modification by this point. Now, she was working on cross-referencing the data on the failed trials, attempting to discover potential flaws in their experiments. Even the most intellectually designed theories had failed, and Hermione was growing frustrated with the lack of progress.

Sighing, she shut the book she was examining and set it to the side. This caught the attention of the library's other occupant.

The young man stared at the new librarian for a moment before giving her a small smile. "Thank you for letting me into the library early this morning. Professor Slughorn is allowing me to complete an apprenticeship under him while I finish my seventh year, and I am worried that I may get behind in one or the other if I am not in here at every possible moment. Plus, I am Head Boy this year, and that only adds to my work load."

Hermione tried to stifle her look of surprise, but she knew she had failed when she was met with another smile from the young man. "That sounds impressive. What apprenticeship are you completing with Professor Slughorn?"

"I am doing a potions apprenticeship with a focus in teaching. He would like to retire as soon as possible, but the apprenticeship takes a minimum of two years to complete. Professor McGonagall convinced him to stay long enough for me to finish my apprenticeship with him." Draco paused for a moment, looking down at his notes. "Thankfully, I am a little ahead of where I should be in potions. Severus Snape…You know who he is correct? You attended Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded, lightly tapping Lillian's manicured nails on the desk. "I do know who Professor Snape was. I studied potions under him during my time at Hogwarts." Hermione did not want to expand on that topic any longer. She quickly turned the subject back to him. "He was your godfather, correct?"

Malfoy nodded. "He was. I was studying with him during the summers. I had intended to take my apprenticeship with him once I graduated." He paused and ran his hands through his pale hair. "At least, that was my plan before the war." His other hand gripped the edge of the table tightly.

Hermione did her best to squash her feelings as she saw the raw emotions cross her old enemy's face. She expected to feel differently around him, but all she felt for him was sorrow. He had lost just as much as she had during the war. He might have lost more because he had to sell his soul for the sake of his family. She was glad to see that he had not lost it completely. "I think Professor Snape would be proud of you for pursuing your dream to become a potions master even if he cannot be the one to teach you. Who better to teach you than the man who taught him, as well?"

The young man slowly released his hold on the desk and met her pale green eyes. "Thank you, Madam Mattews. I think he would be proud, too." The blonde wizard did not waste any more time in getting back to work.

After their conversation, Malfoy did not move until it was nearly time for classes to begin. At precisely ten minutes until eight, he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you again, Madam Mattews. Would it be alright if I came in early again when you are here before classes begin?"

Hermione looked up from her work quickly, but it took a moment for her to register exactly what he had said. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I think that would be fine as long as you are working on your projects for school or your apprenticeship. I am here most mornings by approximately half past six. Feel free to knock on the door if I get here before you do. I will let you in."

There was no need for further conversation, so Malfoy waved at her before exiting the library.

Hermione leaned back in her seat with a sigh, tapping her quill against the book she had been attempting to read. "What in the world just happened?" She placed her hand over her heart, where the small bag with golden powder was hidden from view.

The young witch shook her head as she retrieved a piece of parchment from her desk drawer and began to pen a letter.

 _Andy,_

 _Good morning. I hope you and Teddy are well._

 _I just had an interesting encounter with a student here. I was asked if it would be alright for him to come into the library before open hours officially began. Part of me wanted to say no simply because of who he is – after all, I have never been his biggest fan. He has also never been fond of me, but he would not know that he should not be fond of me still since he has no clue who I am._

 _I would recognize that blond hair anywhere, however. Your nephew confided in me this morning. I do not know how to take that. He was level headed, and his ambition was clear. If I did not know it was him from his appearance, I never would have guessed that this was the same boy that tormented me for years, finding every excuse to call me a mudblood._

 _He has asked that he continue to be allowed into the library early and I agreed without question. What has this world come to, Andy? Do I continue to allow him to confide in me if he chooses to do that? It feels wrong because he does not know who I am. I do not believe that he would be speaking to me in the same way if he knew who I really was. I do not know what to do with this situation._

 _In addition, I would like to speak with you about your sister here in the near future. It needs to be done in person, preferably without Teddy present._

 _L_

Hermione folded the letter and spoke, "Silas."

Immediately, a petite elf with oversized ears appeared before Hermione. "Yes, Madam Matthews. How can Silas serve you?"

Hermione smiled at the elf and presented him with the letter. "Will you please make sure this gets owled to Mrs. Andromeda Tonks?"

The elf nodded vigorously, accepting the letter. "Silas will do this right away." Without waiting for further discussion, Silas apparated away and Hermione went back to work.

* * *

A/N: Huge thanks go to xAceOfHarts, SwanQueenRegalMills, Eirational, WolvenBane08, Legit Cray, ksalazar1743, Talia345, mira1111, shifane, astridschuehle, Abo12wa, 21sy4, AxelKamijou, Lisa84, AmeliaGallagher, emrldapplejuice, and cameroncorbin00 for supporting this story. I know it has been a long wait for some of you, but please know that I appreciate it. Please also know that I am not abandoning this fic. It may take me awhile to get chapters up sometimes because life tends to get in the way, but I am frequently rereading this story in hopes of finding my muse again.

In the meantime, please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. The next update is about half way done, and more secrets will come to light.


	21. Chapter 21

Two days after Hermione sent her letter to Andromeda, she found herself sitting at Three Broomsticks waiting for the older witch to arrive. Hermione was nervous. She had made the split-second decision to ask Andy to speak about her sister, but now Hermione was not sure if she had made the correct decision.

She twirled a strand of straight brown hair around her finger as she allowed herself to feel the golden magic pulsating in a rhythm conflicting with her heartbeat. It was a syncopated rhythm that made Hermione's breath catch in her throat is she focused on it hard enough. The pull of the magical powder was intoxicating, and she had spent the last couple of days focusing on nothing but the powder. She had yet to find anything on the actual powder.

Hermione had trusted her gut and begun researching more about time turners. No one mentioned the sand that was found inside of the time turners. They only mentioned the actual device. Hermione wondered if that might be their issue. Was the time turner not strong enough to withstand traveling back in time as far as these people had tried? Was that why they all failed? Hermione was determined to try her hand at time travel if she had the opportunity, but where would she go? How could the sand be controlled if there was no device containing the magic?

Hermione had more questions than she had when she started her research. She sighed and finally pulled the small bag out of her shirt and held it with the note she had presumably received from Narcissa Malfoy.

Shortly after Hermione had retrieved the two mysterious items, Andromeda Tonks walked into the pub. She approached the brunette and promptly embraced her. "Lillian, it is so wonderful to see you. How have you been?" The pair returned to their seats as Hermione filled her in on her days at Hogwarts. When Hermione finally paused for a moment, Andromeda reached out and grasped her hand. "And how are things going with Draco? Is he still coming to the library early to speak with you?"

Hermione cast a quick Muffliato so they were the only ones that could hear their conversation. "He is at the library before I am every morning. I even tried to come early one morning so I could get a head-start on my morning duties without him there, but he was still there. Andy, it was not even six in the morning, but this boy – well, man, now I guess, - was standing outside of my office waiting for me to show up."

Andy smirked at the younger witch. "And is he only studying, or is he still talking to you? I presume you have not told him about your true identity."

"It depends. Most days, he is absorbed in his work, but he will occasionally take a break to speak with me. It is not typically about anything that is of much importance, but it is not strictly professional either. He speaks to me like a friend, and that still boggles my mind." Hermione shook her head and ran her fingers through her straight locks. "Andy, he stood by and watched me get tortured in his own home. This boy's face regularly makes it into my nightmares. I know he seems to have changed, but I am still baffled by what is happening."

Andromeda sighed, unsure what to say to help the young witch in front of her. "I can understand why that would be hard for you to endure. I cannot speak for him, but I would imagine that he had little choice in the matter when it came to your torture. If he would have intervened, I would bet that he would have either also received torture from Bellatrix, or he would have been killed for his interference. From what Cissy has told me, he was told that if he did not serve Voldemort, she and Lucius both would have been killed as his punishment."

The young ebony-haired witch closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "Sometimes I forget how much the other side suffered. It is easy to view the war as us versus them, but I know it was not that simple." She opened her eyes again and met Andromeda's dark orbs. "Speaking of Mrs. Malfoy, that is actually what I hoped to discuss today."

Andromeda could not contain her surprise. "You want to discuss Cissy? I thought we were here to talk about Bellatrix."

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink as she firmly shook her head. "No, I want to talk about Narcissa Malfoy and why you think she might have sent me this." Hermione held out the card in the black envelope.

Andromeda took the card from the young woman's hands and slowly opened it. "Only time can heal old wounds. What old wounds do you have that she might be referencing? When did you get this? Was this all she sent?" The older woman's eyes were wide as she glanced around the room, unnerved by the foreboding note from her sister.

"It was on the Christmas tree a few weeks ago, addressed to Lili. I have no clue what she might be referencing, but there was something else inside of the card." Hermione finally opened her palm and showed the older woman the bag of golden powder. "I believe that this is sand from a time turner, but I cannot be sure at this point."

Andromeda gawked at Hermione, any pureblood composure gone in that moment. "She sent you what? Time turner sand? Hermione, that seems ridiculous. Why in Circe's name would Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of your childhood enemy and sister of your torturer, send you something like that?" She read the letter again, verifying that the handwriting was definitely her sister's. There was little doubt, but there was only one way for Andromeda to be sure. "Hermione, do you have time for a field trip?"

The ebony-haired witch nodded slowly. "I do, Andy, but where are we going?"

A bark of laughter erupted from the older witch's throat. "Don't be dense, my girl. We are going to pay my sister a visit." Without waiting for an answer, Andromeda guided Hermione out of the pub, whispering, "Hold tight," before spinning on her heel and disappearing with a 'pop.'

The pair arrived in front of an intimidating wrought iron fence.

Andromeda immediately retrieved her wand and conjured her swan patronus. The elegant bird swam around the older witch for a moment before settling in front of her. "Narcissa, we are overdue for a chat, and I have brought a guest whom you owe an explanation. We ask admittance through the wards."

The swan immediately took off, passing seamlessly through the bars in the gate.

Andromeda turned to the younger witch as they waited and took her hand. "I know that this is the last place you want to be right now, but I feel like if anyone has answers for you, it may be her. We may also be able to gain some explanation for why Draco is acting the way he is around you."

Hermione did not have time to answer as the gates swung open before them.

Andromeda squeezed Hermione's hand one last time before leading her past the gate, both of them shivering as the wards allowed them to pass through. "Cissy puts on a hard front, but she is really quite easy to get along with once you know her. At least, she was when she was younger." Who knew what the war had done to her?

Hermione merely nodded and squeezed Andy's hand in response.

They approached the intimidating manor, and Hermione realized that her memories had not done its elegance justice. She remembered the building, but she always saw it cast in shadows and shrouded in dark magic. Now, it seemed much lighter.

As they approached the edge of the gardens, Narcissa Malfoy stepped onto the front porch, dressed in an all-black dress that did nothing to take away from her regality. "Andy and…" The witch faltered, struggling to find words for the woman that stood next to her sister.

Andromeda smiled at her sister and gestured for Hermione to step forward. "This is Miss Lillian Matthews."

Narcissa nodded to herself. "Miss Matthews, okay. It is a pleasure to see you both. Shall we retire to the parlor and have a pot of tea while we discuss what you feel we need to, Andromeda?"

While the older witch's invitation seemed warm, her tone was reserved. Hermione was worried that this trip would be wasted. After all, Narcissa had not even recognized her. If she had been the one to send the letter, shouldn't she recognize Lillian from somewhere? She must know her.

Andromeda squeezed the younger girl's hand again as she led her closer to the entrance of the manor. "Tea would be delightful, Cissy. Thank you."

The pair followed Narcissa into the manor, and Hermione was grateful that they never walked through one particular room. Instead, they entered a small sun room that was furnished with little more than a table and chairs.

Once all three women were seated, Narcissa called for the elves to bring refreshments in for her guests.

While they waited for the refreshments, Narcissa sent a questioning look towards Andromeda. "I owled you two months ago, Andy. I was beginning to think that you were not going to contact me again."

The bushy-haired woman shook her head lightly as she brought her hands together on the counter. "I did not know what to say, Cissy. It has been a long time since we last talked – close to twenty years. I did not know what to say. I still do not know what to say. I think that I can learn to forgive you, but that is going to take more time than we have today."

Narcissa's head bowed slightly in shame before she met her sister's nearly black eyes. "Then why are you here today, sister? If you still do not know what to say to me, why have you come to my home?"

Andromeda looked towards Hermione, realizing that she would need to do all of the talking for now. "First, I did want to check in on you to see how you are. I know how lost I was when Ted passed. Even if I am hurt by you, I still wanted to check to make sure that you were okay after the loss of Lucius in your life." She paused as two elves appeared with a tray of pastries and a tray with tea and tea cups.

When things were settled at the table again, she continued. "More importantly, I think you owe Lillian an explanation for something she received at Christimas from you. Don't try to deny it either. I know your handwriting. What is in that bag, and why did you send it to her?"

Narcissa scoffed at that. "You mean to tell me that you have yet to figure out what is in the bag? Perhaps it was a waste to send it." The normally collected woman threw her hands in the air. "I assumed that you would know what it was even if you did not yet know what to do with it."

Finally, Hermione broke her own vow of silence. "Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, but I do not frequently receive unmarked packages containing unnamed substances. I have my theories as to what may be contained inside of the bag, but I do not have a definitive conclusion because I am smart enough not to touch something that I do not know is safe."

Narcissa squinted at the girl before her. If her theories were correct about the girl… She held her hand out to the witch. "Hand the bag here. I will prove that it is safe."

Hermione was hesitant, but she agreed to give the witch the small bag of powder.

When the bag was in her hands, Narcissa immediately opened the bag and traced one finger through its contents. "Nothing inside of this bag is toxic. Now, tell me, Miss Matthews. What is your theory about this bag?"

Hermione glanced towards Andromeda, who merely gestured for her to continue. "I believe that the powder might be sand from a time turner."

"And how would you know what this sand looks like? What leads you to this conclusion?"

Hermione sighed in frustration. "This is not why I came here. I did not want to be interrogated. I wanted answers about this. I deserve to know why you sent me this. It is not even legal to have a time turner that is not registered with the Ministry."

"Miss Matthews, you do not possess a time turner. You possess something much more powerful."

The young woman's brows knit together as she peered at the blonde witch. "No one has ever used time turner sand to do anything special if it was not confined within a time turner. That is the point. The turner controls the time travel. Without the turner..." Hermione trailed off, realizing what Narcissa might mean. "Do you mean to tell me that the time turners actually stifle the sand's powers? The sand is more powerful without the turner, isn't it? How does someone utilize it?"

Narcissa finally smiled at the younger witch. "I believe that the sand is more powerful without the turner, but you are correct in assuming that time travel has not yet been completed without the turner. I have reason to believe that you may be able to change that, however."

"But, why, Mrs. Malfoy? Why did you send this to me? We have never even met?"

At this, the older woman finally laughed. "Oh, I would not advise betting on that statement, my dear. I apologize for the inconvenient timing, but I believe that our time for discussion is over. I have business to attend to." The regal woman stood and smiled at the ebony-haired pair. "It was so nice to see you both today. We should do this again when we all have _time_."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again! I am so excited to get this update to you guys. I know there are still a lot of unanswered questions, but I hope you all enjoyed this sneak peek at what is to come. Extra special thanks go to the two guests who reviewed and to mimijo541, Leo McGonagall, SQForeverSQ, dhisasian, dana9095, CopperLex, and Callie-G.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Hello, beautiful readers. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione took the hint to leave, nearly dragging Andromeda behind her. The moment they were outside of the wards, she grasped Andromeda's hand and spun on her heel.

They landed haphazardly outside of the older woman's home. "Andy, what the fuck was that? What was she getting at? Do you think she knows who I am? What do I do now?" The young woman began pacing back and forth, shooting sparks from the tips of her fingers as she stalked through the yard.

Andromeda sat down, watching as 'Lillian' wore a path in her yard. "I would not panic yet, dear. Plus, no one is ready to believe anything that a Malfoy says right now. Also, would Malfoy be talking to you if he knew who you were? Don't you think that if Cissy knew, then he would, too?"

Hermione stopped and stared at Andromeda. "Andy, I don't know! That is why I am freaking out. I do not have any idea what is happening or why it is happening or why I am in the middle of this entire mess. I was not ready for any of this shit. That is why I became Lillian. This is why I did not want anyone to know where I was or who I was. I was not ready." She finally sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. "I don't know what to do, Andy. What do I do?"

Andromeda moved over next to the distraught witch, pulling her close to her body. "There is not much for you to do, my dear. Research if that will help. Maybe try to get more answers from Cissy in letters. She would probably write you. For whatever reason, she seemed to know you. I don't know why. Maybe she is mistaken."

Hermione nodded to herself, forcing herself to consider Andromeda's advice. She tried to consider every possible solution to this problem, but her extraordinary mind could not find anything of use. "I just do nothing?"

Andy smiled and rubbed the younger woman's arm. "Yes, you do nothing. You have come leaps and bounds in the last few months, and this is not the time to take a step back. You have a good job, have the opportunity to take your NEWTs, and you are finally beginning to rebuild your relationships with the people you love. Now is not the time to quit, my dear." She gave the girl another squeeze. "I know you don't know her very well, but I did once, and I would wager that Narcissa means you no harm. I do not know what she does want, but she did not seem to want to harm you. I won't lie and say that she has nothing to gain. She is a Slytherin through and through. She is not willing to tell us, but there is something that she gains from all of this."

Hermione leaned against the older woman, allowing her head to rest against the older woman's shoulder. "Do you really think that this will all be okay, Andy? She's not going to out me?"

Andy rocked them slowly. "No, I don't think she will. It would not benefit her."

Again, the younger witch sighed, making her decision. "I need to go back to the school, Andy. I need to get back to the library. It is time for me to learn everything I can about this powder. I need to do something, Andromeda."

Hermione stood, resolved to find answers. "Maybe there is something that the powder can do aside from time travel. Maybe it will help with memory problems. Those would be considered old wounds, right, Andromeda? Maybe this powder holds more answers than questions, after all." She bent down and embraced the older witch before kissing her temple. "Thank you for being here with me."

The older woman grasped her hand before the ebony-haired witch could walk away. "Every step of the way, my love. I am here now. We are family. I know I did not birth you, and I am still getting to know you, but you are a part of my family now. That means I'm not going anywhere. Blacks don't abandon their own."

Hermione squeezed Andy's hand once more before dropping it and spinning on her heel.

She disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

Andy had not heard anything from Hermione in weeks. She had checked in with Minerva once, but the Headmistress informed her that everything was fine at the castle. Hermione had been in the library each day, always immersed in a book, but she had been there. She had not run, but it seemed that she had shut herself off.

Andromeda wished that she could consult with Harry about Hermione's behavioral change, but she knew that if she tried, it could give away Hermione's cover. She just wished that she had someone she could ask so that she knew if she should be concerned about the young witch.

* * *

Hermione had not left the library except to sleep since she had returned to Hogwarts. She had yet to find anything on the powder, and she was nearly at her wits end. She was in the restricted section of the library at nearly three in the morning on a Wednesday. This is not what was supposed to come from her job at Hogwarts. This was not what she was supposed to be doing. She stirred the brewing potion on the next table and looked through her notes again.

She had decided that she could not test her researched methods on anyone but herself. In confidence, she had asked Minerva to remove a memory of her choosing. At least, that is what her notes stated. She assumed that Minerva had chosen to remove that particular memory because she had no recollection of that event.

She added the final ingredient to the potion, gasping as the green liquid flashed and turned into a soft golden color. It looked like felix felicis, but Hermione knew better. This potion, if it worked correctly, would bring that memory back to the present. She needed it to work.

She stirred the potion one more time before sitting down as she waited for it to simmer for an hour. She hoped that her work was impeccable, but she had doubts. She was excellent at potioneering, but the time turner sand was not an ingredient that had ever been used in potions before. She felt like she needed to take a different approach, and she had found that approach from the notes of a sixteen-year-old girl.

The diary sat on the table next to the cauldron. It was opened to an entry from January 3, 1966. Bellatrix had been working on a new potion, one meant to heal rather than harm, but it used ingredients that most would consider dark. She detailed that Professor Slughorn refused to allow her to brew the potion in his lab, so she was forced to set up her own potions station when she went home for her winter break. She spent hours out of every day pouring over every possible text containing information on healing. She consulted her mother's book of spells. Time and time again, she cut into her own body in hopes that one of her potion attempts would heal the wound.

Finally, the potion was a success, but Professor Slughorn refused to look into the potion anymore because of its dark origins. Bellatrix was at a loss. The potion was revolutionary and could help save many people who had reactions to typical healing potions. Bellatrix had yet to test one possible impact of the potion, but she theorized that it would affect wounds inflicted by dark magic differently than the average potion. She was determined to try the potion on a cursed wound, but she was fortunate enough to not have a cursed wound to heal at this point.

Hermione had read through all of Bellatrix's notes, annotating all of the failed attempts so she did not repeat them. Finally, she found a similar potion. It used many of the same dark ingredients, but the amounts differed significantly, and she eventually added the time turner sand. Now, it was just a waiting game.

She flipped back to the first of January and began rereading the process, verifying that she had not made any mistakes during her own potioneering. She desperately hoped that she had not made a fatal error. It would not be fair to Minerva for her to have to find her body there if she had made a dangerous misstep. She ran her finger through the remaining time turner sand, shivering as it sent shocks through her entire body. It would only be a few more minutes before the potion was ready.

The young witch poured the potion into five vials, being sure to fill each one all the way to the top. She placed four of the vials into her bag before sitting back down in front of the diary. In that moment, the doubt crept into her mind. She wondered if she should trust the experimentation of a woman who was considered mad before her death, but she also knew that the woman she knew in 1997 was not the same woman that had concocted the potion in 1967.

Hermione pushed her worries away as she quickly downed the potion. She wondered how quickly it would work - if it worked. Would there be side effects to the potion? She leaned over the text of the diary and flipped forward again.

* * *

 _4 January 1968_

 _Unfortunately, there are still a few days left at home before I can return to Hogwarts. Now that my potion is complete, I do not know what to do with my time. I managed to maintain my sanity this long because I told Mother and Father that I had a project that I needed to work on for potions._

 _Now that the project is complete, I have little motivation to spend hours in the lab pretending to work on something. Mother seemed to know the moment I was done and has not given me a second to breathe. She took me shopping today. How I dread shopping with her._

 _It is like her own special version of torture, and she knows that it works. It is a much more compelling punishment than the Cruciatus curse, but I tried my best to hide how much it bothered me. I did not argue with her, and I even selected a few items to try on for myself. I then not-so-subtly hinted that I might want to go to Bulgaria this next summer._

 _I wish I could say that she took the bait, but she did not. She emphasized how important it is to build our relationships in Britain for now and refused to reach out to her contacts in Bulgaria. She practically forbade me from trying to seek a betrothal outside of Britain._

 _Soon, though, I will be back at Hogwarts, and I can try to convince Professor Slughorn to give my potion a try. He refused in my letter, but I know that he will be easier to convince in person. I will show him the effects of the potion. He will have to listen to me when he has proof before his eyes._

* * *

At some point, Hermione drifted off to sleep with her hands still tracing the jagged script on the page.

* * *

 _A/N: So, it seems that I am back! I hope you all are enjoying this surge of chapters. I have two more done after this one that I will plan to edit and post here in the next week or two. I have also been writing like crazy. I may even get a chapter out on my other story here shortly. Thank you for all of your kind words, likes, and follows. As always, please read and review. I love to hear your thoughts and would love to address your questions if there are any. Special thanks to emrldapplejuice, AquilesTC, mione03, ksalazar1743, my number two fan (you know who you are), and my constant number one fan. Sorry to gush, but you all make this story worth continuing to me._


	23. Chapter 23

As Hermione woke, she wondered why she had fallen asleep in the library. Peeling her face off of the book in front of her, she stood and stretched her achy back. It was not like her to fall asleep there anymore. She typically retired to her quarters before she allowed herself to fall asleep.

It was then that she remembered why she had stayed in the library so late the previous night. She leaned back over the table and read though her notes, which were now interspersed with Bellatrix's writings. If her calculations were correct, she should be regaining her memory any time over the next few hours.

Peering out into the library, Hermione realized that the sun was already coming over the horizon. That meant that she was running late. She had yet to be late opening the library, but she feared that today might prove differently. She hastily grabbed Bellatrix's diary and banished the cauldron with a flick of her wand.

When she entered the library, she noticed an odd smell. It was familiar, but it was not something she was accustomed to smelling in the library on a daily basis. At least, she was not used to it anymore. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and recalled why she recognized the scent.

Irma Pince. For whatever reason, the old librarian was back in the library, and this made Hermione exceptionally nervous. She knew that the woman was only gone for one semester, so it should not have surprised the young witch for the older woman to pay her a visit to make sure that the library was still running well. Hermione was merely frustrated that she picked today of all days.

The ebony haired witch smoothed the wrinkles in her outer robes and immediately went to work, placing books back on the shelves where they belonged. When all of the reading materials were back on their appropriate shelves, Hermione meandered towards her desk through the maze of tables and chairs.

She sat down to review the previous day's check-out log and crossed her legs as she leaned back against the chair. Hermione could not believe that she had escaped Madame Pince's gaze so far, but she was thrilled to have the time to prepare the library for her viewing before interacting with the old librarian. As she reached for the list, she squinted in confusion.

That was not her handwriting. Neither was that the proper year. She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no, no, no." She placed the parchment back onto the counter, shaking her head slightly. "What have I done?"

The page before her read, "January 4, 1968."

Hermione did not have long to recover before she heard footsteps coming from the restricted section of the library. She quickly cast a disillusionment spell and crept towards the library's exit. She needed to find a way back to her time as quickly as possible.

In the hallway, there were minimal students moving around. Hermione supposed that was reasonable since most of the students would still be away on Christmas break for a few more days. Hopefully, she would be long gone before they returned.

Eventually, she made her way to the Transfiguration professor's office. She knocked once before removing the disillusionment charm. The hallway was clear for the moment, but she hoped that the professor would open her door quickly.

Hermione's optimism was rewarded as she was met with the sight of Minerva McGonagall, looking much younger than the woman Hermione knew and loved. Still, the professor wore the same skeptical expression as she studied Hermione. "Who are you, and why are you in this castle?"

Hermione's smile faltered and she rocked slightly on the balls of her feet. "Professor McGonagall, I know you don't know me, but I desperately need to speak with you."

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow at the witch but maintained her stare, wand now in hand. "I would advise you to move slowly and be forthcoming with details when I ask for them. As you walk into my quarters, I expect you to inform me how you came to arrive at my door, but first – " The older witch paused and held out her other hand. "Your wand, please."

The ebony-haired woman looked down at her own wand, still grasped tightly between her fingers. This was not an object the typically left her body, but she needed to do this. If anyone could help her return to her own time without seriously impacting the timeline, it would be Minerva McGonagall. And Minerva McGonagall would never hurt her. At least, Minerva McGonagall would never hurt her star pupil, Hermione Granger, but this Minerva did not even know of Hermione Granger.

The young witch sighed and offered the handle of her wand to the future headmistress. "I am not entirely sure how I got here. I was testing an experimental potion in the restricted section of the library last night. This morning, when I woke, I was here." She paused as she remembered Minerva's specific question. "Well, I did not arrive here. I woke in the restricted section of the library and I came here because I knew you would probably be able to help me."

The older woman gestured for Hermione to take a seat and conjured a pot of tea and biscuits. "What do you know about me, and why were you in the restricted section last night?"

Hermione bit her tongue, struggling with herself now that she was in the professor's presence. How much could she say without damaging the structure of the entire timeline. She could not believe she was about to tamper with the entire future of their world. Sighing, she met the old woman's emerald eyes. "I was one of your students. Well, I guess it would be more appropriate to say that I will be one of your students." She did the mental math in her head. "I will be your student in just over twenty years."

Minerva's set jaw loosened for a moment before snapping back into place. She was not expecting that answer. Should she push the subject and risk placing the girl or herself in danger? Should she trust what the young woman was saying? She took a drink and peered at the younger woman, noting the way that she wrung her hands in her lap. She was nervous about something. "So, you are not from this time. What can you tell me to make me believe you?"

Hermione considered the question for a moment. "I do not know what you want me to tell you. You are a brilliant witch, and I am sure you are well aware of the effects of time travel. In fact, I know you know every stipulation about time travel because you taught those to me. You told me not to interfere with people, and absolutely do not interact with myself. Granted, I am breaking the first rule just by speaking with you, but I do not know how to get back to my time without your help."

"And just when is your time?"

"I do not feel that I can tell you the year because it may influence too much. It is after the second British wizarding war though." Hermione worried that even that might be too much information. After all, the first British wizarding war had yet to occur. She hated that she could not come out and tell her old mentor everything about herself.

"The second?" The old witch took a sip of her tea, suddenly wishing that the beverage was stronger. "Sweet Circe, what is this world coming to?" She sighed and rubbed her temples gingerly. "So, you have survived a war, yet you managed to send yourself into the past. What were you doing that caused this to occur?"

Hermione smiled, knowing that she could finally answer the witch honestly. "I was working on perfecting a potion that I have been crafting. If brewed correctly, I have hopes that it will provide a humane method of restoring memories after someone has been obliviated. I refuse to accept that torture is the only method that works."

Minerva nodded, understanding the drive behind the witch's actions. "Do you have any idea how you ended up here? In addition, how exactly were you testing that potion?"

This time, Hermione frowned slightly as she opened her notes. "I used a potion created by a famous witch in my time. Well, I used the base that she had created and tweaked it to fit my purpose. The final ingredient in the potion was sand from a time turner." She trailed off, knowing that the look she would receive from her mentor would not be a kind one. "The potion was meant to bring your mind back to the moment of the memory so that the memory could be restored. I had someone remove a memory of mine so that I could test the potion only on myself. I did not want to endanger anyone else in the process if I made a miscalculation." Hermione smiled at the older woman then. "Actually, I asked you to remove a memory from my mind."

Minerva could not resist her urge to return the grin that the younger woman sent her way. "That sounds brilliant. Risky and irresponsible, but brilliant. It seems like you are an exceptional witch. I assume we are close in the future." She pondered the possible reasons for this occurrence. "Were you a cub of mine?"

The term of endearment for Minerva's Gryffindors caught Hermione off guard. "Yes. We are close, and I am a Gryffindor. You become a bit of a mentor for me during my time at Hogwarts and afterwards actually.

Minerva felt herself relaxing as she spoke with the young woman. She knew that it was important to remain skeptical because she was responsible for the Hogwarts' students' safety. She paused a moment longer, unsure if she should continue to interrogate the witch or if she should merely offer her assistance. Sighing softly, she gave in to her desire to help the witch, "Okay, then what can I do for you?"

Hermione grinned unabashedly at the older witch, knowing that half of the battle was won because Minerva was beginning to trust her. "I need time. I am not sure how or why I got here. I fear that my presence will alter the timeline too severely if I enter the rest of the wizarding world. I am asking that you allow me to stay here until I can find a way back to my time."

Minerva leaned back in her seat, considering the young woman again. "As much as I want to help you and understand the need for discretion, I cannot consent to having you stay without the express permission of the new headmaster. It would be poor conduct for any professor, but I was just given the deputy headmistress position in the fall. As deputy, I cannot make this call on my own. I am sorry."

Hermione's smile fell from her face. "And the new headmaster: is that Albus Dumbledore?"

Minerva was pleased to know that her old friend lived longer enough to meet the witch in front of her. "It is. Since you know him, would you consent to me speaking with him about your predicament on your behalf? I am confident that he and I can come up with a solution for you." Minerva hoped that the young woman would be comforted with the knowledge that Albus was the headmaster, but it appeared that she was incorrect with her assumption when Hermione frowned.

"I think we should involve as few people as possible, professor."

The older witch could work with that. "I agree, which is why I think that Albus should be the last one to know."

Hermione's frown deepened as she realized that the professor was correct. "In that case, I consent to you speaking to him here – in your quarters. I believe it would be impractical to speak to him in front of the portraits of the previous headmasters. They are gossips, and this information does not need to be spread."

Minerva was proud of the ebony haired witch for her decision. "Consider it done." Minerva penned a note before casting a spell that caused the parchment to transfigure into a small black bird. The bird took off through the door that allowed it passageway and disappeared into the hall.

Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hair as she watched the bird leave the room. "How is he going to know that the bird is a note?"

The old woman chuckled and leaned forward slightly, eyeing the young woman in mirth. "He will know because it will transfigure back to a folded piece of parchment as soon as it reaches him."

Hermione gaped at the older woman. "But I've never read about a spell that can do something like that!" The witch was exasperated, throwing her hands up. "You never taught us how to do something like that in our NEWTs. What was that?"

"I cannot vouch for my future self and guarantee why I did what I did, but I have yet to publish this spell." She let out a hearty guffaw as the young woman's mouth continued to hang open. "I doubt I ever will, so there would be no reason for me to teach it inside of a classroom."

Hermione finally snapped her mouth shut, surprise being overtaken by frustration. "You would keep your knowledge from the world like that? Adaptations to that spell could allow for seamless transfer of goods without taxing owls with the job of carrying the parcels. The animals you create with transfiguration would not suffer from exhaustion and hunger the way that owls tend to after a long flight. It would have been revolutionary."

Finally, Minerva cut off the younger woman's speech. "First of all, it is my spell. I will do with it as I please. Second, I do not want the spell to fall into the wrong hands at this time for precisely that reason. It could be utilized in many ways that I have not accounted for. Third, do you want to learn the spell, or are you going to continue to interrogate me on my reasons for doing things that I have not yet done?"

Hermione knew she had met her match and slumped against the couch. "I am sorry, Minerva. Well, Professor McGonagall really. You won't tell me to call you that for another thirty years nearly." She chuckled to herself. "I would love to learn the spell if you are willing to teach me."

Minerva's grin doubled as the petite witch called her by her given name. "If you are calling me Minerva in the future, then that will do now, as well. The stipulation that you must call me Minerva is based on your age and maturity – not mine. If you are comfortable with calling me that, then feel free."

Hours passed as Minerva attempted to teach her the young woman her spell. It fell outside of the range of normal transfiguration, as it was combined with charms. The ebony-haired witch struggled for a short while before transfiguring her letter into a bird that was capable of carrying itself across the room.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks go to ruth hammond, Emmote, setsuna1415, Ashley Corbin, and PBK2017 for favoriting or following in the last couple of days since the last chapter was updated._

 _Ruth hammond: I am glad you found this story. I think I also know how it ended up in your email. If I am correct, you followed and/or favorited Tabby Cats and Wizards, my other story. Perhaps you also favorited/followed me, which would mean you get emails when I update any of my stories. I am not sure, but that is my hypothesis. I am happy to hear that you are enjoying this story and are not distracted by poor grammar and spelling. I do my best to keep my writing at a decent standard._


	24. Chapter 24

Shortly after Hermione's latest achievement, there was a knock on Minerva's door.

Hermione excused herself, heart pounding inside her chest. She was not sure that she could be present for this conversation now that it was actually happening. She leaned on the sink, staring at Lillian's reflection and listening to the voices in the other room.

"What is it Minerva? Your message seemed urgent, but you told me to wait to come to you until just before the feast. What is going on?" The headmaster sounded amused, rather than concerned, and this threw Hermione for a loop.

"I think it would be best if we sit down."

"But of course." There was a pause as Hermione assumed they found their seats. "Now, what can I do for you Minerva?"

"Albus, I am about to make a request that needs to stay between the two of us. It is of the utmost importance that the conversation we are about to have not be shared with anyone. It could threaten the balance of the entire wizarding world if word gets out."

This seemed to catch the headmaster's attention as he prodded her to continue. "Go on, Minerva. You have my word that this will stay between the two of us."

"Wonderful. You see, this conversation actually needs to take place between three of us." She hollered for the young witch, mildly embarrassed that she could not know her name for fear of disrupting the flow of the world.

Again, Hermione felt her heart clench inside of her chest. It was time, and she did not have another moment to put this off. She stepped out of the bathroom and sat next to the deputy headmistress. "Hello, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes darted between the two women. "Minerva, she is barely of age! What are you doing?"

Minerva stared the old man down, completely at a loss for words until Hermione stepped in. "Sir, it is not what you think. Minerva and I only just met today for the first time. I… well, I am not from here. She has offered me asylum if you are willing to grant it to me, as well."

Albus stroked the length of his beard as he considered the two witches. "And from what or whom do you need asylum?

Minerva took over this time, smiling down at her young charge. "Albus, she cannot give us very many details because it could interfere with the passage of time. She is from the future and came here by accident – a failed potion experiment where she used the sand from a time turner as an ingredient. She is now stuck here until she can find a way back to her own time. She was once a student here, which means it was once our job to protect her and keep her safe. I feel like we would be failing her if we stopped that now just because she is an adult and not from our time."

Albus understood Minerva's desire to help the witch, but he was more concerned about the effects that her presence might have on their future. "And how do we explain to the students that we suddenly have a random adult that no one knows in our castle? She will need to eat, Minerva. I assume she will also need to have access to the library for her research. She is bound to be seen by someone. She has likely already changed the timeline irrevocably just by speaking to you."

Minerva was shocked by the normally jovial man's pessimism. She needed to come up with a solution quickly before he completely shut her out. "Albus, she came to someone she trusted when she ended up in a time that was not her own. I do not see that as a lack of judgement. She could have left the castle and sought to change countless things that occur before her time. She did not do that, so I think we should do what we can to help get her home."

Hermione nodded, silently thanking the older woman for her unending support. "Professor Dumbledore, if I may: neither of you have even seen what I actually look like. I have perfected a spell that allows me to maintain human transfiguration over a long duration, so your reactions to me will not change when I eventually come to Hogwarts as a first year. I am doing my best to avoid detection from others."

"Albus, what if we come up with an explanation for her sudden appearance at the school. I hate to say that I need help, but I would be lying if I tried to claim that it was easy to take on the role of deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor house, and transfiguration professor. It would be plausible that we hired an associate professor to help alleviate the pressures for the spring term while I learn to balance everything."

Hermione's composure faltered. "Wait. You mean I would be teaching? No one would believe that I was a Hogwarts student. The kids will go back to their parents, mention my name, and everyone will know that I never attended Hogwarts. That would most certainly not work."

Albus nodded thoughtfully, accepting the input of both witches. "You don't have to be a Hogwarts student." He tutted softly to himself before the twinkle returned to his eyes. "You were a Durstrang student with an English mother and a Russian father. There are many pureblood Russian families, so it would be easy to believe that you came from one of their lines. You are temporarily teaching as an associate professor at Hogwarts because there is not a position open at Durstrang for you to fill. Are you proficient enough in Transfiguration to assist Minerva in teaching that?"

Hermione nodded slowly before grabbing a napkin off of the coffee table. She cast the incantation she had learned earlier that day and smiled as the paper turned bird flew towards Dumbledore before transfiguring itself back into a napkin. "Does that suit your needs, Professor Dumbledore?" The young witch smirked, sure that the old man would be impressed by her wand work.

Again, Dumbledore nodded. The witch was good. She kept her calm in a trying situation and still managed to out-perform most adults who studied transfiguration. "It appears that you have the necessary transfiguration skills to teach. Now, we need a name. I believe that it should be a Russian name. Do you have a preference?"

Hermione shrugged. "The alias I use with this appearance is Lillian. Something similar to that would be preferable if there is a Russian name that would be comparable."

Minerva had walked away from the pair, grabbing a book off of one of the innumerable shelves in her quarters. "It says here that the most common pureblood lines were Alexeev, Mikhailov, Stepanov, and Nikolaev. I recommend we stick with one of those surnames. As for Russian first names, Liliya is a Russian name I have heard used before. Is that close enough for you to feel comfortable using it?"

"Liliya is better than I had hoped for. I think that will be just fine. So, Liliya Mikhailov?" She had run through the multiple surnames and determined that she preferred that particular combination.

"Yes. I think that will work out just fine." Dumbledore twirled the end of his beard around his finger. "If anyone questions your lack of accent, tell them that you were raised in England and only spent time in the east for school. Also, I think it would be best if you claim that your mother was a muggleborn if you are asked. It would be too difficult to try align your story with two wizarding families."

Minerva cleared her throat. "Then it is decided? I have an associate professor who will be teaching the first, second, and third years while I acclimate to being the deputy headmistress and prepare the older students for their NEWTs and OWLs." She glanced at the older man across the coffee table. "I believe that I need time to speak with my new associate professor now. Classes begin Monday, so we have quite a bit of work to do between now and then."

Hermione grimaced, understanding that her workload was about to be immense. "And what day of the week is it?"

Laughing to herself, Minerva answered, "Today is Thursday, which means we only have three days to get you prepared. Were you a teacher in your time?" That would explain why she was in the school.

"No, Minerva. I do not teach. I took an interim position as the librarian for this semester and was planning to take my NEWTs at the end of the term." She paused, again worried that her next statement might interfere with the timeline. "I postponed taking the NEWTs because of my role in the events of the war. You offered to allow me to take the NEWTs with the 7th years that year."

Minerva grimaced. "Albus, we cannot have an instructor who has not passed their NEWTs, especially in the class that they are teaching."

Dumbledore shrugged, not seeming concerned with the matter. "You are a certified NEWT tester, Minerva. I will oversee the tests if you would like to administer the tests."

Minerva's eyes closed. Those tests were exhausting for both those administering the test and those taking it. "It would not be appropriate to make her test with only a few days notice. Most students spend two years studying. I cannot imagine only having two days to prepare for the examinations."

Dumbledore waved off the older witch's concerns. "It is not up to you, Minerva." He addressed the young witch. "Liliya, do you want to take your examinations this weekend before classes begin on Monday?"

Hermione felt that she did not have much choice in the matter. If she was going to stay and work to find a way to get home, she needed to have access to Hogwarts in its entirety. She sighed, resigned to the fact that she would likely not do very well on her examinations. "I will take them. Will I know the results immediately instead of months later then?"

Minerva nodded. "You will have the complete results by the end of the day. Since I will only need to grade one copy, it will only take me a short while to tally up all of your points and assign grades for each section. What classes would you like to take your NEWTs in?"

The young witch counted each class on her hand as she spoke, "I had planned on taking my NEWTs in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. Is that too many for you to administer in one weekend?"

Minerva knew she would not be sleeping much over the next few days as she shook her head, quickly writing each of the seven subjects on a piece of parchment. "No, we will get all seven out of the way by Monday. Friday, we'll start off strong with three examinations. We will schedule Ancient Runes for tomorrow morning at eight. That should take approximately two and a half hours, so we'll pick up after lunch with Charms. After a short break, I will test you in Potions. The following day, I would like to start with Herbology at nine. You will be tested in Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. On Sunday, I believe we should start with Arithmancy. That test typically takes longer than the others. It may even bleed into lunch some, so we will test you in Transfiguration last." She paused and gave the young woman a searching look. "This will be an excruciating few days if you agree to keep this schedule. You must pass at least three of the NEWTs, and Transfiguration must be one of those. If you do not pass Transfiguration with at least 'Exceeds Expectations,' I do not believe that it would be right for you to teach. Do you still want to do this?"

Hermione did not hesitate before nodding, "Absolutely. My only question is, 'Will I have to retake my NEWTs when I go back to the future?"

This caused the older woman to smile, shaking her head slightly. "No. We will seal your records using your own magical signature. When you return to the future, seek me out in my office and request to access your NEWT scores. Even if I no longer remember your name, you will be able to access your file by searching for it by the magical signature used to take the examination. Just access that I do that."

The younger brunette nodded, filing that piece of information away in her expansive brain. "I think I can manage that when I return." If she was going to be taking her NEWTs over the course of the next few days, she was concerned about when she would have time to prepare to teach the classes that would begin on Monday.

Her quizzical look was not missed by the headmaster. He abruptly stood. "I think the two of you have much to discuss about the course these next few days will take. I will let you get to it." He paused before exiting the transfiguration professor's quarters. "I will have the elves make up a room for you. I am not sure where your quarters will be. Do you have a preference?"

Hermione had not considered her sleeping arrangements. She shrugged, not knowing what to request. "In the future, my quarters are near the base of Ravenclaw Tower on the fifth floor. I am not opposed to staying elsewhere in the castle, however. Regardless of where I stay, I will not get lost. I had ample time to explore the entirety of the castle during my time as a student."

Minerva smiled at the woman's sense of adventure. "I believe that it would only be right to consider you a student until Sunday evening when you finish your NEWTs." She chuckled as the woman before her looked put-out. "I am just saying that it may be good to take a little more time exploring the castle. Who knows what may have changed since you last traversed these floors."

Hermione nodded, still unsure that she was a fan of being considered a student for the first time in nearly two years. "I will consider your advice, Minerva." She cocked an eyebrow at the older woman. "Or should it be Professor McGonagall until Sunday, as well?"

At that point, the older woman recognized her mistake. "No. Of course, you may still call me Minerva. It would be inappropriate to require a colleague to call me professor when all of my other colleagues refer to me as my given name."

While the two continued to converse, Albus exited the room and immediately instructed the elves to ready the quarters in Liliya's preferred location. He knew that she was already struggling to adapt to the change she experienced due to her sudden time travel. If he could help make her transition easier in that small way, he would. He did not want to disturb the two women who were surely planning, so he asked the elves to please inform the pair when the room was completed.

* * *

A/N: I'm exhausted and don't have much to say except thank you. You all are amazing.

Special thanks to Artemis Woods, emrldapplejuice, ruth hammond, and ErzaRina. I'll do my best to respond to individual reviews when finals are over. Cioa.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey everyone! I wanted to upload this chapter super fast because I am not sure how quickly I will be able to upload the next. I am directly in the middle of dealing with finals and all the stress that comes with that, so enjoy and please be patient with me. Sorry that this one is a little bit shorter than normal. The next one is longer. Thanks at the bottom._

 _-E_

* * *

Minerva had agreed to accompany Hermione to the beginning of each of the classes she would teach. Fortunately for Hermione, Minerva always planned her lessons in advance and had copies of her lecture notes readily available for the younger witch. They had gone over the expected course material for the first month of classes for both the first and second year classes by the time an elf popped into the room.

The elf teetered on his feet as he landed in the room, nearly knocking a vase off of the end table. His oversized ears hung past his chin, and he seemed off balance still when he addressed the two women. "Professors, Master Dumbledore told Silas to come get the mistresses when the room was ready for the new professor." He gestured toward the younger woman, smiling sheepishly. "Silas apologizes for his inadequate apparition into Professor McGonagall's quarters. Silas is still learning, mistresses." His cheeks tinged pink as he continued to meet the gaze of both women. "Silas can show the mistresses to the room if the mistresses are ready."

Hermione could not keep herself from staring. She had expected to see the people she knew from the future, but she had not anticipated running into Silas. In the future, the pair would spend many hours together in the library. He primarily served the library, so Hermione would have recognized him anywhere. She chuckled to herself as she took in his appearance.

His eyes seemed even larger now than they would in the future. They were such a brilliant blue. His ears had not changed a bit. They still hung down past his chin, but they fit his body slightly more when Hermione had previously met him. Now, he was scrawny – not just slim as Hermione knew him. He was little more than skin and bone now, but Hermione assumed that was due to his age. If she had to guess, she would guess that he was barely a teenager given that he was still learning to apparate.

Hermione realized that both Silas and Minerva were staring at her, waiting for her to answer him. She stood abruptly and gestured towards the door. "Of course. I apologize for the delay, Silas. You merely look like someone I once knew. Please lead the way to my new quarters."

Minerva pat the girl's arm, understanding what she was unable to say. "Thank you, Silas, and do not worry about the apparition. You will get the hang of it soon, I am sure."

"Thank you, deputy headmistress." Silas then began the trek to the fifth floor.

Hermione knew exactly where she was going once Silas got them to the fifth floor. Somehow she ended up in the exact same room. It was in that moment that Hermione began to wonder about the cyclical nature of time. Had she always come back in time? If she had, was that why Minerva put her in this room when she came to be the librarian?

The information was too much for her tired brain to contemplate in that moment, so she followed the elf into her quarters.

Minerva stepped into the younger professor's room long enough to verify that it was furnished to her standards. Once satisfied, she turned to the young woman. "Get some sleep, Liliya. Tomorrow is not going to be an easy day for either of us." With that, she turned to leave but paused at the door to look back at the young witch. "I know you can't tell me much about the future, but if you need someone, I'm here. I know I don't know you very well yet, but if what you tell me is true, I will one day know you very well and care deeply for you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me." The older witch closed the door behind her, knowing somewhere in her consciousness that she probably should not be leaving the young witch by herself that night.

* * *

Hermione settled down to go to bed but could not resist the urge to open the diary in her possession.

* * *

 _8 January 1968_

 _I am thrilled to be back within this castle. The longer I was home, the more father spoke of the Dark Lord he follows and how it would benefit our family if I agreed to work with him. I could tell he was growing angry at my lack of excitement, but I found it hard to be enthusiastic about something that my sadistic father loved so much. If you could call it love. I think it is more of an obsession._

 _One good thing that has come from the Dark Lord's interest in me is that Father has decided that he cannot punish me how he would typically for my behavior. The worst I received all break was getting sent to my room without access to food, which really was not a problem since my elf, Vessa, would never let me go hungry. She made sure I had meals even if Father forbade me from eating that night. This last month was easy as far as Father was concerned._

 _I gained a little more information about his 'company.' It has something to do with blood purity, which I admit is no surprise. For whatever reason, he believes that the pureblooded witches and wizards should take their rightful place in society again. I don't think we have fallen from our rightful place, but perhaps I am limited in my sights since I am still in school. I do not know the full extent of what they are referring to._

 _What I do know is that there is plenty of gossip occurring in this school at the moment. I expected to be the talk of the school since Father is moving forward with my betrothal to the Lestrange boy, but I have yet to hear my name._

 _Everyone is talking about the new transfiguration professor. She is supposedly Bulgarian. Or maybe Russian. I am not sure. My sources are not particularly reliable. I just know that she has taken over teaching the first through third years. Cissy has her first class with the witch tomorrow, and I have demanded that she tell me everything there is to know about the witch. I cannot be without knowledge of what is happening inside of this school._

* * *

 _14 January 1968_

 _I ran into the new transfiguration professor today in the hallway. I did not realize she was so young. I had only seen her from the opposite side of the Great Hall before and had not paid much attention to her. Cissy told me that she was not very interesting. She was very similar to Professor McGonagall apparently, even had some of the same mannerisms._

 _Regardless, I literally bumped into her in the corridor today, not realizing that she was a professor. It's not like I hit her very hard or anything, but she looked at me like she had seen a ghost. She stopped in her tracks and stared at me without moving a single muscle. How was I supposed to react to that? I apologized for hitting her because I did not want to sit through a detention with her, but she did not even respond. At that point, I quickly made my exit. I had no interest in dealing with petty drama that began because I bumped into her in a crowded corridor. That is not my style._

* * *

Hermione could not believe that she was reading the words of Bellatrix Lestrange meeting herself. She stored that information away, promising herself that she would not react in that fashion. She refused to show her trauma so clearly when meeting that woman. After all, the girl she would be meeting had not commit those heinous crimes.

She promised herself in that moment that she would not hold Bellatrix's future crimes against her. She would still try to avoid the woman, but in the event that their paths crossed, she would do her best to be tolerant and give her the benefit of the doubt. She did not deserve to be treated like a criminal at this point in her life. Right now, her only flaw was that she had a prejudiced family who had imbued her with their ideals by abusing her and telling her everything that they wanted her to believe.

That was not her fault.

Hermione wondered how she would feel when she saw Andy. Andy should be a fourth year in 1968. According to Bellatrix's diaries, the younger witch had already started to hang out with Ted Tonks. Hermione wondered if they were already pursuing a romantic relationship. They were still fairly young, so Hermione could not be sure. She knew that they would get together between now and their seventh year because Andromeda was cast out of her family when she was in the seventh year.

At this point, she had grown attached to Andromeda. She knew it would not be long before she began to miss her. Would she be able to resist reaching out to the young witch? She would have to unless she wanted to impact their future relationship. It is possible that she could ruin their chance at having a relationship in the future if she interfered with her now.

Hermione sighed at frustration as she tucked the diary under her pillow and finally undid her glamour. It was nice to be herself again for a moment before she closed her eyes. When morning came, she would have to put her disguise back in place. She did now know when she would be able to be Hermione again, but she had hope that it would be sooner than later. She was finally growing tired of being Lillian, or Liliya as it was now.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks go to Lady Winter81, ttrouble95, and Talia345 for reviewing and/or favoriting/following this story. I really appreciate all of your support. I love hearing all of your thoughts, so let me know what you think!_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Finals are done and I finally have a moment to breathe. In celebration of my new relief from school responsibilities, here is a chapter where Hermione has to face all of her finals head on. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

The weekend was a whirlwind for both women. Hermione was ready for a nap after Ancient Runes on Friday and took a nap, rather than eating. Immediately after what should have been Hermione's lunch time, she took her Charms examination. Fortunately, she breezed through that exam and had enough time between that and Potions to grab a quick bite to eat. Potions, while fairly simple, made her nervous because she had just landed herself thirty years in the past by working on an experimental potion. Still, she felt confident that she had done well when it was over. After dinner, she retired to Minerva's office and attempted to go over the information for the third years' classes. She did not make it very far before she fell asleep on Minerva's couch.

The next day, she started her day in the Hogwarts green houses. She spent hours working with different plants that cut her, burned her, and leaked poisonous liquid onto her skin. By the end of it, she felt drained and ready to give up. She could not believe that she still had nearly half of her exams to go before she was done. She trudged up to lunch and consumed a meal that would have made Ronald proud. Knowing that she would be dueling that afternoon, she ate enough food to boost her stamina, hoping that it would give her enough energy to get through the examination.

It worked because she bested Albus Dumbledore in a duel and managed to perform every spell asked of her during the examination. Out of all the tests she had taken so far, that one made her feel the most confident. She was proud of herself for coming so far since Defense Against the Dark Arts had been the one class where she had not received a grade of Outstanding when she took her OWLs.

She preemptively celebrated her success by going to The Three Broomsticks immediately after dinner for a quick drink but returned in time to finish going over Minerva's notes for the third years' first month of classes.

The final day of her NEWT examinations, Hermione began with Arthimancy and realized that Minerva was not joking about the length of that particular examination. She struggled through the entire thing, attempting to remember everything she had learned from Professor Vector over the years. She felt like a failure by the end of the exam and returned to her quarters instead of eating lunch. She made herself a cup of tea with a splash of Amaretto. After that exam, she wished for much more than a hint of the almond flavored liquor, but she knew that she needed her wits for her final examination.

For her Transfiguration examination, she was required to complete multiple human transfigurations. The difficulty for these spells was exacerbated by the fact that she had to complete two steps of transfiguration in quick succession to prevent Minerva from seeing her face. She was panting with the exertion of the exercises by the time Minerva called for the test to cease.

Hermione was concerned because Minerva stopped midway through her piece of parchment. Hermione could see that there were still many transfigurations on the list that she had not been given the opportunity to complete.

Panicking, Hermione approached the older woman. "Please give me the opportunity to complete my exam, Minerva. I know I have not been performing my best so far, but I can do better. Just give me a moment to catch my breath, and I'll prove to you that I can do this."

The professor shook her head, not looking at the witch for fear of giving too much away. "I cannot allow you to do that, Liliya. Please meet me at my quarters immediately after dinner to go over your NEWT results."

Hermione slumped, knowing that when Minerva made up her mind, there was nothing she could do to change it. "Yes, professor."

Hermione retreated to her rooms and did her best to keep the tears at bay. Maybe she hadn't failed. Maybe she was doing okay but Minerva saw she was exhausted and wanted to give her a break. Hermione sighed, wishing she knew the answer.

She wanted to read more of the diary, but she felt like she was betraying Bellatrix by reading them now. No longer was she reading the thoughts of a dead woman. She was reading the thoughts of a teenage girl who was very much alive and getting ready to meet her. It would not be fair to know her thoughts.

The book continued to call to her, but she let it go.

After dinner, Hermione trudged to Minerva's office. She knew she had passed at least three of her courses, but none of that mattered if she did not do well on her Transfiguration exam. She never should have agreed to taking the examination. She should have known it would be more difficult while trying to maintain her disguise.

Knocking on the door, she held her breath as she waited for the door to swing open. When it did, she walked into the quarters and quickly found her seat. She refused to meet the older woman's gaze when she was addressed, but that did not deter Minerva.

"Well, you definitely met the minimum requirement of passing three classes. You managed that on your first day of exams." The older witch passed the examination results to the older woman.

Ancient Runes: O

Charms: O

Potions: O

Herbology: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Arithmancy: O

Transfiguration: O

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she reached the end of the paper. "But you did not even let me finish the Transfiguration exam? It is not fair to give me an Outstanding in Transfiguration when I barely finished over half of the exam. There is no way I managed to score an Outstanding in that amount of time."

Minerva grinned. "How wrong you are, Miss Mikhailov. First of all, I think it not appropriate of you to question my impartiality as an examination administrator, especially when you go so far as to state that I inappropriately gave you a grade." She paused, letting that point sink in before she continued. "Second, I am a Transfiguration Master. That means I recognized every time you had to utilize your own transfiguration spells during the course of the examinations. I awarded you points for successfully completing that transformation each time it occurred.

When you had scored enough points to receive the grade Outstanding, I stopped the examination because it was pointless for you to continue to exhaust yourself." Minerva broke her professional façade as she smiled at the young witch again. "I can tell you were trained by me, and I cannot help but be proud of the work you did in there. I know I have probably told you this, or will tell you this…" She trailed off, slightly confused with the time travel's implications on time. "But I am proud of you. I am proud of the witch that you have become. If I don't tell you that enough in the future, bug me some more. I am sure I would be happy to tell you more often."

Finally, Hermione allowed a smile to grace her face before she threw herself at her mentor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The older woman was taken aback as she found the young woman's arms wrapped around her center. She allowed herself a moment of shock before she wrapped her arms around the woman's petite frame. "You are welcome, my dear. You earned it. I did nothing. We are allowed to give extra points for extreme examples of magic. You earned extra points in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, as well."

Hermione pulled away from the witch, eyes glistening. "So, this means that I am officially the associate transfiguration professor, correct?"

The old woman nodded, chuckling at the woman's enthusiasm and humility. "Absolutely. I cannot wait to see you take this castle by storm. You are not contracted professor at this point, so just remember the rules that you followed as a student. Do your best to abide by those, but know that the curfew rules do not apply to you. I still have to speak with Albus, but I believe he will be putting you onto curfew rotations. Have you ever had to do those?"

The young witch nodded, nothing taking away from the joy she had at receiving perfect scores on all of her NEWTs. "I have, Minerva, so that will not be a problem."

Minerva left the room for a moment and returned with a bottle of elf wine. "Shall we toast in celebration?"

Hermione nodded, momentarily forgetting that she was thirty years out of her time and merely relishing in the joy of celebrating such a fantastic accomplishment. She took the offered glass and held it up in toast.

"To you, Hermione, my future student, current colleague, and future and current friend."

Hermione smiled sheepishly in response before speaking, "To new discoveries and knowledge, to old and new friends, and to the joy of living in the moment."

The two women clanged their glasses together before drinking. One glass quickly turned into two, then three. Both normally poised women quickly became intoxicated and were laughing late into the evening until Minerva went on a tangent about students that had been ruffling her feathers. "Watch out for those Black girls. I think you will only have one to deal with, but they have pushed my every nerve." She paused for effect. "Oh, but you also have the Malfoy boy to deal with. Do be careful around him. Slimy as his father, unfortunately. He showed promise."

Minerva had not realized that she had lost Hermione the moment she mentioned the Black girls. Hermione could not keep herself from getting hung up on those girls. None of them even went by that name anymore, but it still shook Hermione to the core. "The Black girls? Do you mean Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix?"

Minerva's eyes grew wide as she realized that Hermione would likely know many of the current students. "Yes. Narcissa is a second year, so she will be in your classes. Will that be a problem?"

Hermione shook her head. "No? I don't know her all that well. It might be a problem if I had either of her sisters in class. She paused, feeling the need to elaborate. "You could say I have strong relationships with both witches."

"Well, that sounds good. I hope they are both doing well in your time. I know you can't tell me, but I do hope that Bellatrix grows out of her mischievous stage. It already seems to be waning, but she is her father's daughter, so there is no telling what may have happened over the break to rile her up again." The older witch shook her head. "I can't imagine you'll have too many problems. The Gryffindor and Slytherin second year class tends to get rowdy, but I think that is the only time you have those two houses together. I believe first year Ravenclaw is paired with Gryffindor, and third year Hufflepuff is paired with Gryffindor. As long as you don't put up with foolishness, they won't continue to cause trouble."

Hermione was attempting to maintain her best poker face as the witch continued to talk. It would do no one any good to reveal the future of the Black girls.

It was only a short while longer before Minerva shooed the young witch to her own quarters so they could both get some sleep.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you everyone for the support. Special thanks to CoffeeReveries, DragonReader18, KelseyEve, RisingZombie, and Talia345 for favoriting or following this story._

 _Talia345: I am thrilled to hear that you are enjoying the story. I am pleased to know that I still managed to catch some of you by surprise, and even more happy to know that you all liked where the story went when it diverged from the expected. I hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you for the reviews!_

 _ArtemisWoods: If it makes you feel any better, I was just as nervous about the reception of the time travel. I was unsure if it would come across how I pictured it, but I am pleased to know that it was not problematic when you read it. I hope you enjoy this little journey through the past that Hermione endures._

 _Plo: Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters as we begin to delve further into her interactions with people in the past. I am pleased to hear that you have also enjoyed her interactions so far with all of the Black women._


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Hermione was happily surprised that her classes went smoothly her first week. There were many questions about her origin and experience that she had to field, but she was prepared to answer or deflect anything they could ask. By this point, she was used to fabricating lies about her alter ego. It was almost normal for her to abstain from telling the truth.

She was happy to have a moment to relax now that it was Friday since she only had scheduled classes Monday through Thursday, but she had to spend the first half of her day on in the Transfiguration classroom in case any of the students wanted to seek help.

This early in the term, there were not very many students who needed help. During her three hour shift in the classroom, only two students came by. Both of them were seeking clarification on the essay that was due the following week and did not actually need assistance with anything.

For the most part, Hermione was really enjoying the opportunity to teach. She felt like she would enjoy teaching the advanced classes even more, which led her to questions about her future in the future. She had officially taken her NEWTs and done well enough to pursue a job in nearly any career. If she was able to get back to her time, what would she do after the spring term was over? She was beginning to feel like she was getting closer to being content as Hermione, rather than Lillian, but she was still unsure if she was ready to make that leap immediately upon her return to the present. She would have to see how she felt about that when she was closer to finding a way to return.

That needed to be her focus, so she decided she needed to spend most of the day in the library.

* * *

After curfew, she wound her way through the halls on her way back to her quarters. Once inside of her own sanctuary, Hermione began to break down as she returned to her natural appearance.

She felt like she had gotten nowhere in her research. Her memory had not returned, and she was feeling defeated.

She had been sure that this potion would work. Theoretically, she had not seen any issues in its brewing. She had performed the actions perfectly, yet it had gotten her nowhere except lost in time. She was no closer to restoring her parents' memories, and she was stuck somewhere that she did not belong.

She cursed the diary that had landed her here, placing all of the blame on that stupid teenage author. She accio'ed the diary for the sheer purpose of discarding the book, but she paused before she could get rid of it.

Hermione had not touched the book since the night she had decided to stop reading it. She ran her hand over the cover, astonished by her desire to delve back into the pages.

She was beginning to think that she had always come back in time. She had always messed up the potion and landed back in the sixties. She had always impacted the timeline because she had always come back in time. That was how it worked in her third year when she and Harry went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius. Harry had always been the one to cast the patronus to save them at the lake.

Maybe she had always come back in time, so any action she took while here would not distort the future. That concept gave her some relief from her stresses, but that also meant that she had somehow removed knowledge of herself from the memories of many people. Minerva did not appear to remember her in the future. Andromeda also did not know her, so she must have obliviated the two witches.

That would explain why Narcissa seemed slightly familiar with her though and why she refused to give her any details, but why would she not have removed Narcissa's memory? She puzzled over the facts that did not seem to match up neatly. She had more questions than answers after today.

She decided not to trash the diary. It was still strange holding it, knowing that the author of the tome was a teenage girl currently sitting in her dormitory. These were the thoughts of a brilliant young mind that was warped into becoming something darker. Hermione could not deny that she desired to know just how it happened. Something inside of her needed to finish the book, and her will to not delve into the pages was waning as she held the weathered text in her hands.

She sat on her bed before lying down with a sigh. The book was still grasped tightly in her fingers, but she would not open it. Not tonight.

Hermione eventually fell asleep with the book resting on her stomach.

* * *

As soon as breakfast in the Great Hall ended the following morning, she rushed towards the library. She was not paying attention to where she was going as she weaved between students.

Unsurprisingly, she slammed into the shoulder of a student and stumbled backwards for a moment. She cursed softly to herself before looking up and staring into eyes that were even darker than Andy's. Not a single fleck of brown could be seen in the black orbs. Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest as she willed herself to move, to say something, to do anything except stare at the young woman before her.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I did not see you there." The young witch paused, seeming to wait for the associate professor to respond. When no response came, the young witch took a few steps in the opposite direction, eyes locked on the algae-colored eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. "I'll just be going then, Professor. Sorry again."

The young woman disappeared before Hermione could pull herself out of her shocked state. She shook her head, hating herself for reacting like that. She had promised herself that it would not happen, but when she had seen those eyes...

She saw those eyes and was reminded of her time splayed under the woman as she was tortured. She was reminded of how similar those eyes looked to Andy's. Everything about them was similar.

Hermione had expected Bellatrix to look like the future madwoman, but she did not. More than anything, she looked like Andromeda. Her eyes were calmer than the madwoman's. They were deep and imploring. They were sane. Hermione had not expected her eyes to look so human, and she had been caught off guard.

The young professor had a difficult time attempting to equate the eyes to which she had just born witness to the eyes of her torturer. They were irrevocably different, and Hermione was at a loss for words. She altered her course and began the trek back to her quarters. She was too distracted to try to research more today.

* * *

 _15 January 1968_

 _She will not stop staring at me. I keep catching her looking in my direction, but she always looks away when she realizes that I have caught her. I do not understand._

 _All I did was bump into her, but she keeps looking at me. She does not even look angry, so I do not know what her problem is._

 _I want to call her out, but I fear the consequences that would bring. Father has been lenient lately, but I do not believe that he would be happy if I got into an altercation with a teacher._

 _Although, maybe he will not care since he is promoting blood purity more than ever these days. From what I have heard, she is only a half blood, so he may not be angry if I call her out. Perhaps he would even be happy about it._

 _I will have to consider it._

 _That does not change the fact that she is still exceptionally close to McGonagall. They always talk when they eat their lunch, and it does not seem to be a strictly professional relationship. I know I should just ignore her, but I cannot help but try to ascertain what she wants and why she has been staring at me, so I may or may not be observing her, as well._

 _I have found that she seems very cozy with our new deputy headmistress. They are always laughing and smiling when they talk. Professor Mikhailov will even reach out and grasp McGonagall's forearm when she laughs particularly hard._

 _Last night, it did not bother me. Today, however, I want to know what is so funny. Why are they being so unprofessional when there is a hall full of students in front of them? Do they have no sense of propriety?_

 _I suppose that is what happens with a blood traitor and a half blood. They have no sense._

* * *

Hermione shut the book, laughing softly to herself. Bellatrix Black was angry because she was laughing alongside Minerva McGonagall. She was suddenly glad that she had decided to read, even if it went against her desire to give the woman her privacy. She could not fight the compulsion to read more after she returned to her quarters. She had been haunted by her eyes and wanted to learn more about the witch. She needed to know more.

It was no longer a mere desire to find out more. She felt like she needed to read more than she needed air to breathe. She felt like she was drowning in her desire to solve this mystery, and it took everything in her power to keep herself from reading further.

It was then that she decided she would not read ahead, but she would keep up with the readings for each day.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks go to Postcard-from-Hell, DarkPriestessOfHyrule, Beatsdreaming, Edsheerancamogie, 1kal, xTainaraS, King Of Strong Style, MagicGirl11, VRBG, Talia345, ruth hammond, and SH4D0W44 for favoriting/following or reviewing. You guys are the best! I am so thankful for every word of encouragement. As always, please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I am hoping to have the next one up soon. I'll be working on it some more tonight, so here's to hoping that it goes well! Until next time._

 _-E_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Hello, everyone! Reviews and thanks at the bottom. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione found that Bellatrix's entry had been true. She felt herself drawn to the younger woman and continuously caught herself staring in her direction.

It was clear that the younger witch noticed. She kept staring back and arching an eyebrow. She appeared to have questions for the professor, but Hermione was merely thankful that she had not made a scene.

Shaking her head, she attempted to focus on her meal. She needed to distract herself, so she turned to her friend and mentor, Minerva.

The pair were easily lost in conversation for the rest of the meal and missed the glare that was sent their way.

* * *

Bellatrix Black was fuming from her seat at the Slytherin table. She drummed her fingers incessantly as she stared at the two professors conversing. She turned to her youngest sister and snapped, "It really is not professional for them to act like that around students."

The young blonde looked towards the head table before staring back at her sister. She sheepishly offered, "Bella, I don't see what's wrong with them. They seem like they are friends." She glanced around at the Slytherins that had started to look their way. "Did I miss something?"

Bella waved off her sister's question. She obviously did not understand. Bellatrix stood from the table, grabbing a piece of toast before she stalked away.

She did not slow until she reached the dungeons. Her first class for the day was Potions, which she knew would be a breeze. They were reviewing the steps to brew the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, which she had successfully made on Friday during their session of double potions.

She ripped off a bite of toast and slumped down against the wall. She felt out of her mind. She had gotten so angry at that professor for laughing with McGonagall. She tried to squash the anger that was boiling in her chest again, but it was a futile attempt. Just picturing the scene in her mind made her want to storm back up there and lecture the pair.

But for what?

For talking to each other? For laughing and causing a mild ruckus? Those were both ridiculous reasons to make a scene, especially one that would cause trouble with her parents because she would likely earn a detention. She wished she knew why she was so angry. Bella wanted to believe that she was simply angry to see a pureblood witch conversing in such a familiar way with a half blood, but she knew that was not true. She was also aware that she could not determine the origin of her displeasure.

It was in that moment that Bellatrix wished for an honest friend. Not someone who did what she said. Not a sister. Not a boy who wanted to be with her because of her name. No. She just wanted a friend to talk to. She craved someone - anyone, really - to tell her why she was being so crazy.

Her stomach felt sour, so she cast aside her remaining toast as she pulled her legs closer to her seated body. Bellatrix had always swore that she would not be like her parents. She would not be deranged or psychotic. She would not be anything like them, yet here she was getting irrationally angry at a half blood for laughing with a pure blood. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Hermione did everything in her power to avoid looking at the eldest Black witch for the duration of the week. By the time her tutoring sessions ended on Friday, she was exhausted from the sheer effort of her avoidance. She considered going to Hogsmeade for the evening but chastised herself for the notion. She did not need alcohol to help her cope with seeing Bellatrix Black every day. At least, she kept telling herself that.

Instead, she was on her way to the library. If she immersed herself in her research for long enough, she might just forget the Black witch's face. She had her doubts, but she had to do something if she wanted to avoid thinking about the future Death Eater.

She made her way through the library's maze and approached the restricted section. Before she could enter it, she heard a commotion at Madame Pince's desk.

"I have a note from Professor Slughorn. It says that I can enter the restricted section to retrieve books for my project." Hermione was pretty sure she recognized that voice, but she refused to admit that the disembodied voice belonged to a certain bushy-haired woman.

Hermione crept closer in attempt to hear the librarian's response. "Your note is dated for the end of last term. You cannot use the same note to enter the restricted section every time you have the desire to look into dark magic."

The younger woman let out a soft screech in response. "I am top of my class in every single subject, but you think I want to enter the library just to look at material on restricted dark magic?" By now, Hermione was close enough to watch the ebony-haired woman throw her hands into the air in exasperation. "This is ridiculous. If I wanted to study dark arts, I would just look in my own library at home. You are just a judgmental bi-."

Hermione stepped forward in just enough time to cut Bellatrix off before she finished her sentence. She could not allow the girl to make a bigger fool of herself and get in trouble for no reason. "Madame Pince, if it is alright with you, I will supervise miss Black while she is inside of the restricted section."

The old librarian eyed the young professor for a moment before turning her scrutiny to the unruly student. "I do not believe that Miss Black should bother anyone else with her hopes of attaining access to the restricted section."

Bellatrix met the woman's gaze with a fiery stare of her own. "I do not need supervision to enter the restricted section. Professor Slughorn has granted me access, so I do not need permission from either of you."

Madame Pince cocked an eyebrow at the younger professor and leaned back in her seat.

Hermione shook her head. "Look, I was going to the restricted section to work on my own research. I was just trying to offer a solution that would benefit both of you, but I can see that my help is not needed." She turned and met the ebony-haired woman's dark eyes. "If I were you, I would go back to Slughorn and request a new note. Madame Pince does have the final say on who can and cannot enter the restricted section."

Bellatrix slumped slightly before turning to look at the librarian. "Is it still possible for me to accompany Professor Mikhailov into the restricted section?"

Irma Pince scoffed at the young woman. She was only asking because she had been chastised by the professor. "I suppose if she still wants to watch you, you can join her. That would be up to her now."

Hermione sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do. She turned to the sixth year and cocked her head towards the locked door. "If you're coming, come on." She took off without looking back at the witch. She would supervise the witch from her corner of the room. It was not like they actually needed to converse while they were inside. She just needed to be there to make sure Bellatrix was not getting into anything problematic.

* * *

Bellatrix could not believe her luck. First, Irma Pince caught onto the fact that the note was not new - and therefore would not be valid. And then she got caught almost cursing at a faculty member by the one professor she did not want to see. Now, she was stuck inside a small room with that same professor. She was torn between ignoring her completely and asking her why she acted so strangely before.

She was desperate for answers, but she also had no desire to make their time together any more awkward than it already was destined to be. She stared at the older witch as she settled into a seat at a table in the corner. Without looking up to check on the student she agreed to supervise, the professor wordlessly waved her wand. In moments, her table had multiple stacks of books, each nearly a foot in height.

From where she stood, Bellatrix could not make out the names on the spines of the tomes. She sighed and began her search for information on potion techniques. The potion she had created over break was excellent, but it had not yet removed remnants from cursed wounds. That was her next step, and she was determined to find a way to accomplish that. She was at a loss for how to get there and believed that she might be able to find an answer in the restricted section.

Now, she regretted that decision because she was stuck inside with Professor Mikhailov, the half-blood from Durmstrang. She wondered for a moment if she should thank the professor for offering to help her, but that thought was gone before she could honestly consider it. She had no desire to thank a half-blood for anything. She was better than the professor in every way, simply because her blood was not muddied. It would be improper to thank someone so much lesser.

It would not be improper, however, to demand answers for a half-blood's behavior, she decided. Choosing a book at random, Bella took it over to the table where the professor was seated. She kicked her feet up onto the chair next to the half-blood and glared at the witch.

Hermione felt the dark eyes boring into her skull, pulling her away from the text on the table. Sighing, she met the witch's gaze, refusing to flinch away from that stare. "Can I help you with something, Miss Black?"

"In fact, I believe you can, _professor_." She spit the word out, not caring if she came across as disrespectful. "Why have you been staring at me at meals? I have done nothing to you, and I do not even have classes with you since you are only competent enough to teach beginning Transfiguration." Again, the witch scoffed at her own remark. It really was pathetic that the witch could not even teach fourth years.

The older witch's gaze narrowed at the petulant teenager. "Miss Black, I would advise you to hold your tongue on matters that you know nothing about." She paused to let the malice in her words sink in. "When it comes to my supposed staring, there are no rules for where I can and cannot look during meals. I will set my gaze wherever I please." She chuckled to herself as she continued, "If it is really such a problem to you, feel free to run to Dumbledore or McGonagall with your concerns. I am sure they will be more helpful."

Bellatrix was fuming. "They won't do anything because you are so far up their arses that they would not punish you even if I had undeniable evidence of transgressions you had commit."

Hermione continued to chuckle, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. "Is that so? I do not know how it is you can stand the smell of me if I spend most of my time stuck up someone's arse." Again, she paused, forcing herself to become serious. "In all honesty, I would not recommend questioning either of those professor's integrity. They pride themselves on that and would not compromise it because of a friendship."

Bellatrix was shocked by the sudden change in the professor's demeanor, but she was caught up on the professor's admittance of a friendship. "Is it appropriate for you and Professor McGonagall to make make such a grandiose display of your friendship while in front of students? It seems rather unprofessional to me."

Hermione considered the witch's comment, noticing that the anger was fading from her eyes. "I do not believe that it is unprofessional. In this world, there are many people who would frown upon our friendship - either due to my blood status, my origin, or our extensive age difference. I believe that it is important to show students that friendships can cross any of these boundaries. It is important to realize that friendship, and love at its root, can surpass all of these boundaries in healthy relationships. I am sorry if it bothers you, but may I ask you why you find it so bothersome?" The professor was doing her best to keep a level head with the prejudiced teenager, but it was not an easy task when those eyes reminded her so much of the woman who carved such a derogatory term into her arm.

It was slowly becoming more natural to speak with her. There were definitive differences between Bellatrix Black, the teenager, and Bellatrix Lestrange, the deranged Death Eater. This one put on a brave front, was cocky, and believed that she could never be wrong. The future Bellatrix knew just how dangerous she was and used the fear she instilled in people to her advantage. This one was not there yet, and Hermione could see that. She was capitalizing on that fact while praying to Circe that she did not impact the timeline too severely by having this conversation.

Bellatrix shrugged and gave the first answer that came to mind. "You're warping children's minds by trying to persuade them that purebloods and half-bloods should be friends. You're using your position as a teacher to push your political agenda."

"My political agenda?" The older witch laughed humorlessly. "I come from a country much more willing to outcast _mudbloods_ than here. You cannot even attend Durmstrang if you did not have a magical parent. I am not trying to convince anyone to do or change anything. I am merely conversing with a woman that I have grown close to. If I am honest, that is absolutely none of your business. I have chosen to indulge your questions. Now, I have another for you. Why on earth do you have a problem with half-bloods and purebloods conversing?"

Bellatrix felt properly chastised and considered leaving the professor's presence, not wanting to get into this discussion with her at this time. She looked back into the professor's eyes, noticing that her green orbs held no anger. She was unaccustomed to that - looking into the gaze of someone who had just yelled at her and seeing no malice. There was nothing there but curiosity and understanding. Why this woman would try to understand her was beyond Bellatrix's comprehension. "Half-bloods are the product of a mudblood mixing with a pureblood. That mix should never occur in the first place, so people like you should not even exist. I do not understand how mudbloods and purebloods can even be together. Sure, they may look the same, but that is where the similarities end. Our traditions are different, our magic is different, everything is different. How could they have a healthy family when they come from such different backgrounds? Mudbloods can never understand pureblood society."

Hermione gave the young witch a sad smile, realizing that she had likely heard all of those excuses since birth. "You really believe that mudbloods and purebloods are so irrevocably different that they could never be happy together? They could not learn to embrace one another's differences?" She narrowed her gaze at the witch. "I would argue that people are excellent at adapting to changes and differences in the world. I don't know about you, but I am at my best when I am learning something new. I have been fortunate enough to spend time in two very different worlds, and I have had the privilege of learning about the cultures of both muggle and wizarding societies."

Bellatrix removed her feet from the chair, tucking them closer to her body. "You were born into two worlds though. You were supposed to learn both."

Hermione interrupted the younger witch before she could continue. "What is the problem with learning both? Doesn't that actually provide a better opportunity to understand people in both sectors? After all, how can you hate something if you don't know anything about it? How can you hate an entire people group if you have not taken the time to get to know any of them?"

Bellatrix stood, hands splayed across the table. "I do not hate mudbloods. I simply believe they have no place in wizarding society." She put the potions text into her bag and stalked towards the door. "Your kind don't belong in the wizarding world either. Your father should have made your mother terminate the pregnancy the moment he found out he had made a mudblood pregnant."

With that, the dark-headed witch was gone, disappearing before her words stopped swimming in the brunette's head.

She knew that the teenager had been conditioned to believe the words that she spewed, but that knowledge did nothing to squash the pain that bloomed in Hermione's chest. She was glad the young woman had left because the professor could not bear the thought of letting that woman see the tears spring to her eyes. She wiped her hands across her eyes, hating herself for letting that child get to her like this. Why did she think that she could convince Bellatrix to believe anything different? Obviously, she was going to believe that muggle-born witches and wizards are inferior for the rest of her life. She eventually died fighting for that belief. Hermione should have known that her attempts to change her mind would be futile.

* * *

 _A'N: Special thanks go to SH4D0W44, DoomedGirl, kbaird89, Wijibo, and VRBG for all that you do.  
VRBG: I responded to your review privately, so check your PMs if you have not yet found that. I do not want to fully give away my plan for this pairing yet, though I am sure this will all soon be clear. The only thing I will confirm here is that there will not be a poly relationship. I have never experienced one and do not feel like I would be capable of adequately portraying a healthy polyamorous relationship.  
SH4D0W44: I hope this chapter cleared up part of why Bellatrix reacted the way that she did. I hope you are enjoying the story!_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: I am going to give a touch of a heads up for this chapter. It's unfortunately a bit of a filler chapter, but the chapter I was writing was getting too long. I cut it off where I felt it needed to be split. The next chapter is much more exciting and a bit longer, as well. I hope you all enjoy anyway!_

* * *

After the altercation in the library, Hermione did her best to steer clear of the dark-haired witch from her dreams. She did not look towards the Slytherin table, even when she felt most drawn in that direction. She refused to pick up the diary, for fear that it might pull her back to the younger witch. She hated the way she felt in her presence. She knew that Bellatrix was simply a prejudiced teenage child who would lose the war, but somehow she still managed to get under her skin.

Hermione prided herself on having thick skin. She had survived a war, for Circe's sake. She had faced Voldemort in battle and lived. She did not understand why this teenage child could wreak so much havoc in her mind.

Hermione could not stop thinking about the words that came tumbling out of her mouth before she left the library that Friday. Did she honestly believe that she should have been aborted since she was not a pureblood? Hermione's chest tightened and she squeezed her emerald eyes shut. She would not cry again. She had spent too many hours crying over that blasted girl and the woman that she would become. No more.

She had managed to avoid interacting with the witch for over a month, and she was relieved. The only reminder of the witch was her younger sister, Cissy. Narcissa Black was a young witch who seemed to bubble with suppressed energy. She did not speak much in class, but her work was always perfect. Her braids were always pristine and Hermione wondered how she managed to keep every hair in place while she practiced transfiguration.

She was the opposite of both of her sisters in nearly every way.

Where Bellatrix and Andromeda were dark haired and dark eyed, Narcissa had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Where Bellatrix and Andromeda both spoke their minds, Narcissa tended to hold her tongue.

Where Bellatrix and Andromeda expressed their unrestrained magic in their haphazard appearances, Narcissa managed to keep her appearance impeccable. Hermione noticed that the witch's hands always appeared to be moving, however. If she was not taking notes, she was doodling or tracing patterns with her fingertips. Her energy found other ways to escape her magical core, and Hermione was intrigued by the differences between the sisters.

Still, it was nice to only have Narcissa in her classes. Hermione did not believe that she could emotionally handle looking at Bellatrix in class, so it was nice to also not have her look-alike to deal with because she would be too much of a reminder.

* * *

Hermione was entering the third hour of her tutoring sessions on Friday and was pleased to know that she would be free to enjoy her weekend after one more hour. She had sent a few third years on their way a few minutes prior after helping them work through their spell work, so her classroom was empty yet again. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for her time to close the tutoring room.

Although she was tired and ready to leave, she was glad that Minerva worked the tutoring sessions into her schedule. It provided her more one on one time with her younger students, but it also gave her the opportunity to work with older students on more advanced transfiguration on occasion. Hermione wished that she had the opportunity to work with Minerva one on one like this while she was in school. It was useful to have an extra hand to help the students when the professors were not available. Perhaps she would have to bring this up to Minerva when she returned to their time. It could really help the students that typically struggle because they would have access to assistance outside of their scheduled class times.

A throat cleared in front of Hermione, so the professor shot up in her chair, eyes flying open. The light eyes found the dark eyes boring into her own, and she forced a smile. "How can I help you?"

The fourth year rocked back onto her heel for a second before handing the professor the parchment that she had been clutching in her hands. "I cannot figure out what I am doing wrong. I turned this essay in to Professor McGonagall earlier this week, and she said that I did not understand the methodology required for cross-species switches. I thought I got it. I really did, but apparently I do not get it. She said that you may be able to help me today. I know you are only here for another hour, but I was hoping you might be able to help me a little bit before you have to go." Finally, the young witch stopped speaking, looking mousey as she stood before the young professor.

Hermione waited for the witch to cease her rambling before she scanned through the essay. "Okay, Miss Black, first, I want to commend you for how well the essay is written. Professor McGonagall is right in saying that you misunderstood parts of the theory, but I do not think that you are very far off." The witch waved her wand, and the desk closest to the student transfigured into a chair. "Pull up a seat, and we will work through the theories together. I think you just misunderstood bits of the formula for the transfigurations."

The petite, bushy-haired witch did as she was told, clasping her hands tightly in front of her. "Of course, professor."

It took nearly two hours, but Miss Black was confident in her abilities to perform cross-species switches by the time she left Professor Mikhailov's classroom.

Hermione, on the other hand, felt less confident in her coping mechanisms after spending two hours with someone who meant the world to her in another time but currently resembled her murderous older sister.

The nineteen year old witch felt decades older as she locked the classroom door and began her trek towards the lake. She needed some fresh air, and the cold weather was not going to stop her from venturing outside today.

The older students were still in their NEWTs classes, so she did not have to worry about catching a glimpse of the woman she had been avoiding.

She wrapped her cloak around her tighter as she reached the edge of the Black lake. How strange it was that she felt so comfortable around a lake that shared a name with the teenager she dreaded seeing on a daily basis.

She sat by the edge of the water and pulled a book from her bag. She allowed herself to be immersed in the theories of time magic, but she could not find an explanation for how she arrived when she did. She was sure that it had something to do with the fact that she had Bellatrix's diary open to that day in January, but she did not understand what she had done wrong.

Sure, it was an experimental potion, but it was not merely wrong. Somehow, she had managed to send herself to a completely different time, and even the wording she initiated was not utilized. The potion should have taken her mind back to the incident. It was not supposed to take her entire body thirty years into the past.

Finally, Hermione considered the concept that perhaps the time turner sand she used was not pure. Narcissa could have easily tampered with the sand, but Hermione doubted that. It still did not explain how her entire body traveled into the past.

Hermione knew that there should have been healing effects of the potion, as well. The original potion that Bellatrix created was made to heal dark wounds, and Hermione merely altered it to heal the mind by bringing the mind back to the origin of the obliviation. She did not understand why that brought her into the past. She did not feel like she had experienced any healing, but perhaps that was still on the horizon.

"Only time can heal old wounds."

Narcissa knew that she would make a potion that was meant to heal her in some fashion. She knew that she would travel into the past. How did that woman know that when no one else seemed to remember that she had been in the past with them?

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and set her book to the side as she leaned back against the beach, not caring that her limbs were nearly numb from the cold at this point.

What was with these Black women and interfering with her life? First, Bellatrix decided it would be a good idea to torture her, therefore altering her desires to interact with anyone in her life. Then Andromeda forces her out of her self-inflicted seclusion and gains her trust. After that, Narcissa sends her the gold time turner sand and convinces her that she is smart enough to experiment with the substance.

Now, in the past, Hermione had to deal with all three women at once, and she was not sure that she would get out of this situation with her sanity intact. She thought that she had finally been getting closer to rehabilitation, but every time she saw one of those girls, she felt herself take two steps back.

She felt like she was fighting a losing battle as long as she knew that Bellatrix Black believed that muggle-born witches and wizards were inferior and worth killing. Hermione knew that she could never convince the other witch to give up her future path, but maybe she could impact other people if she tried a little harder.

With her resolve renewed, the young professor picked herself off the floor and approached the intimidating castle.

Once inside, she made her way to her quarters, so she could prepare herself for the events of the coming days. She was done hiding from Bellatrix Black because that woman was currently a child.

There was no shame in hiding from Bellatrix Lestrange, but Bellatrix Black was not even a legal adult. Hermione would not allow herself to be intimidated by someone two years younger than her when she was a professor at one of the best schools in the world.

* * *

 _A/N: Special thanks go to ktbug42795, CaptainSloan, SH4D0W44, ninjacat1121, Raider5000, Tig0Bitties, and Daphn.  
Guest reviewer: Thank you so much for your review. I am glad that you have been enjoying their conversation. I believe that some of your wonderings may be answered in the next chapter, so hold on tight for some excitement next chapter. I am excited to post it here shortly. My partner is having surgery in a few days though so no promises that it will be done quickly. I'm hoping that I'll be able to write so I can focus on that rather than my concerns about the surgery, but I'm not sure if I will be able to. Anyway, tata for now._


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. There are definitely revelations that occur, so I hope this helps clear up some of your questions. More to come, my darlings._

* * *

The next day, Hermione dressed early and left for Hogsmeade. She knew that the older students would be on their way to the village soon, and she wanted to be done shopping before they arrived.

Shortly after their departure time, the youngest professor found herself in the Three Broomsticks, two drinks already gone.

Her determination from the previous day was wavering as her fear escalated. What she was about to do could cause serious issues if she was wrong about the young witch.

Hermione swept her straight espresso hair into a high ponytail before downing another shot of fire whiskey. She had not planned on drinking, but the urge to consume the liquid luck was too strong of a pull once her fear began to escalate. She wondered if that was how she found Andromeda in the bar so many weeks before. It had been clear that Andromeda had come to the small town to find Hermione, but instead Hermione had found her inside of the bar. Now, Hermione was repeating her friend's mistake.

Finally, she saw the Hogwarts students beginning to filter into the village, and she smiled to herself. It was almost time for her to make her move.

She waited until she saw Bellatrix, and she was pleased to see that the witch was alone. She wandered from store to store, and Hermione was glad to temporarily watch her from her seat inside of the bar.

As she nursed her fourth drink, she realized that she was a little too happy to have her eyes on the young witch. She leaned forward, admiring the young witch as she peered into a bright display window. How had she never noticed the young witch in this manner before?

Hermione shook her head, trying to remove the images from her mind. It was just the alcohol talking. Maybe she had one drink too many. She glared down at the liquor before turning her gaze back to the window. The witch had disappeared, and the professor let out an audible sigh.

So much for that plan.

Not that it had been the best plan, anyway. She had merely hoped to gain enough courage to talk to her again, but now that chance was long gone.

Quickly, she swallowed the remnants of her fourth drink and returned to the bar. She waved the barkeep down and ordered another.

After she paid for her drink, she returned to her seat in the corner of the bar. Hogwarts students filtered in and out of the bar, each laughing and smiling as they ordered their butterbeer and pumpkin juice. They could not get away with ordering anything stronger, and Hermione was thankful. She did not think she could handle corralling drunk Hogwarts students when she was too busy getting intoxicated.

She was already struggling with keeping her eyes where they belonged. She could only imagine that it would be worse if the students had also been drinking. She chuckled to herself as she took another drink and surveyed the bar. A group of fourth years pushed the door open, and it slammed shut behind them, finally allowing the bar's noise level to lower to a tolerable level.

A moment later, the door creaked open. An icy breeze swept into the bar with the witch, but Hermione was immune to the cold from her corner. Still, she felt a chill infiltrate her bones, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the air coming into the bar. She should have known better than to let that witch out of her sight.

Now, Hermione was taken by surprise as she walked up to the bar. The young witch ordered a drink that Hermione had never heard of, but the professor frowned when she saw the bartender pour alcohol into the drink. The strongest thing the students were allowed to drink was butterbeer.

The inebriated professor stalked towards the bar and leaned heavily against it as she fixed her gaze on the Slytherin witch. "Just what do you think you are drinking, Miss Black?"

Bellatrix glared at the professor for a moment before noticing the state she was in. "It appears that I am drinking something that is not even half as strong as what you have had, _professor_."

Hermione's stare faltered as she felt her cheeks flush. She did her best to regain her composure before she stated, "It is perfectly legal for me to drink. It is not okay for you to be drinking."

The young witch laughed and swirled the drink in her hands. "How about this? I won't tell anyone that you confronted me while you were inebriated if you don't say a word about the fact that I am drinking? My parents know. After all, how do you think I convinced this nice barkeep to break the rules for me in the first place?"

Hermione felt dirty, making deals with the young witch, but she could not argue against her logic. "Okay, but I need to supervise you if you are going to be drinking?"

The younger witch scoffed as she took a swig of the dark liquid in her cup. "As if you are capable of supervising me right now." She smirked before looking at the inebriated professor. This could actually be a fun experience, if she was honest. The professor could use to loosen up some, and this was the perfect time to get information on the witch and her potential associates from Bulgaria. Maybe she would know someone that Bellatrix could get in contact with so she could avoid marrying a Lestrange boy. She cleared her throat and gave the slightly older woman her best smile. "As you wish, professor. Lead the way."

Hermione gestured toward her corner booth before sauntering in that direction, stumbling slightly as she slid into the booth.

Bellatrix attempted to stifle her chuckle as she watched the professor falter. Once they were seated, she leaned across the table, whispering, "Are you sure that you are not the one who needs supervising, _professor_?" Although the word was spit from her lips, it did not have its normal bite.

Hermione's cheeks flushed again, and she realized that she had gotten herself into a dangerous situation. Before that moment, she had never realized just how old Bellatrix was in this time. She had done her best to look at the witch as her student, but she was less than a year from being legally an adult. Biologically, they were barely more than two years apart, and that distinction was killing Hermione. It also did not help that Bellatrix had not step foot into her classroom since she was a NEWTs student.

She knew she was staring as Bellatrix spoke, but she struggled to pull her eyes away from the young woman's lips. Finally, she met the woman's gaze, nodding unintelligently. "I think you are right. I am not fit to supervise anyone right now." _Even myself_ , the professor thought.

Bellatrix chuckled at the witch's admittance of her own incompetence. "I told you that a few minutes ago. Have you listened to a single word I have been saying?"

The professor shook her head as she sipped her drink. "No, honestly, I have not heard anything. My own brain won't shut up." She tapped the side of her head to make her point as she looked into the dark eyes, the ones that she knew she should fear, the ones that currently infatuated her. They were deep and beautiful. The color was nearly as dark as her ebony hair, but there was a faint outline of gold that surrounded the irises, and Hermione hated herself for noticing that tiny detail. She took a sip of her drink as she tried to remember that she was a professor. She was a responsible adult.

Bellatrix flushed under the woman's stare and was thankful for the momentary reprieve as the witch took another drink. The professor's gaze made her skin crawl in a way that was unusual but not entirely uncomfortable. Still, the bushy-haired witch did not waver as the professor's gaze returned to her eyes. "Are you planning to return to Durmstrang after this term is over, Professor Mikhailov?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, trying to find the best way to put her answer without lying to the witch. "I do hope to return home after this term, but we will have to see how things play out. I could be here longer if that becomes necessary." She had not considered what might happen if she was not able to find a way home before the next term starts, but that fear now gripped her heart. What if she never made her way back to the future? What if something happened to her before she could return home? That would mean her parents never regained their memory because she would never return to the future to try to give it back to them. She forced herself to remain calm, but she knew her emotions were likely written clearly across her face.

Bellatrix wanted to push the subject further, but she was unsure what would be appropriate to ask the professor. "Your friends are all there, aren't they? You don't seem to know very many people here. You are always at dinner, so I would assume that you do not have people you are going out to see on a regular basis."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, my friends are all back home. My only friend here is Professor McGonagall right now, and I cannot even converse with her in peace." She gave the younger witch a glare before leveling her expression. "It would be nice to see my loved ones sooner rather than later. I am sure you can understand that – being away from your parents for months at a time."

Bellatrix shrugged, knowing it would be inappropriate to speak poorly of her parents in any social situation. "I can see how that would be difficult." She knew that her next question crossed the line in their professional relationship, but she felt that it would not be entirely inappropriate in their current situation. "Do you have a boyfriend there? Or are you betrothed to someone?"

Finally, Hermione let out a hearty guffaw. She shook her head, smile still clinging to her face. "No, there is no one like that for me at home. My parents believed I should marry for love, not for political or monetary reasons." She leaned back in her seat and took in Bellatrix, the teenager that had managed to break down her professional barriers. She would need to put the professionalism back into their relationship at some point, but she was enjoying their conversation for the moment. "And what about you? Do your parents have you marrying as soon as you finish your schooling?"

Bellatrix wanted to argue with the witch. She hated thinking of her own betrothal. Perhaps voicing this would make the professor offer her other options. She sighed, perhaps a little too loudly, before stating, "My parents do have someone in mind." The slytherin paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "I do not believe that he and I would make a good pair, but they seem determined that we be together."

Hermione frowned, hating the notion of arranged marriages to begin with, let alone when one party was so opposed to the idea. "And they will not listen to your reasons, then? Your parents do not believe that there is anyone else out there for you?" She wished that she found that hard to believe, but she knew that the Blacks were not easily persuaded when they believed they were correct. The woman in front of her was a key example of that fact, but somehow Hermione did not find that as frustrating as she once did. In that moment, Hermione found that the young woman's determination was a draw to her, rather than a deterrent. She hung onto the woman's words as she continued.

"No, Mother has connections in Bulgaria and Russia, but she believes that we need to focus on building our relationships with people in England for now."

Hermione decided to push the girl for information. Even inebriated, Hermione's desire to understand what happened to this teenage girl was overwhelming. "Do you agree - that it is important to focus on contacts in England right now?"

Bella struggled to meet the older woman's gaze then. The older witch's stare was boring into her soul. She wondered what she could say without giving away too much. "My parents are powerful people, being one of the wealthiest families of the sacred twenty-eight. If they believe there is reason to only work on our relationships with families in the country, then I will trust their judgement."

"You will trust them because you have to, right?" Hermione was skeptical of the woman's statement, unwilling to believe that the girl who wrote the diary would make and believe those words.

Bellatrix faltered, her pureblood composure failing her momentarily. Professor Mikhailov was correct, but she could not let the older witch know that. It would not be safe. She needed to maintain her image as a perfect pureblood daughter. At least, she needed to keep the image she had as the mildly rebellious pureblood witch. If she lost favor with her family... She shuddered at the thought and met the older woman's gaze once more. "I do not feel like it is appropriate for you to question my allegiance to my family." The older witch stood and laid a palm flat on the table before the brunette, staring down at her. "This conversation is over, Professor Mikhailov. Thank you for your supervision. I will be on my way back to the castle."

As before, Hermione let the student leave. She did not want to push the girl too hard.

The professor found herself watching the girl leave and silently chastised herself for her attraction. It must be a carnal thing. She knew that she would get over it eventually. She tried to tell herself that she just needed to avoid the witch, but a voice in the back of her head laughed at her. She had been avoiding the witch for a month, but she had never caught herself leering at the witch before that day. It was obvious to her that the distance was making her crazier than the close proximity.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you everyone. I appreciate all the support, and thanks for those who wished Cam well in surgery. He is actually in surgery at this very moment, and I am doing my best to not lose my shit. I am not a calm wife, but I am doing my best to be today. Again, thank you everyone for supporting this story._  
 _Special thanks go to worldlyrn94, Radar712, , Raider5000, SH4D0W44, and Talia345._  
 _A: Thank you for reviewing. I think it is important for Hermione to interact with all of the Black sisters, so I am glad that you are enjoying their relationships._  
 _Raider5000: Thank you! I have read a few time turner fics and have loved some and been bored by others. I was worried that this would not come across how I hoped, so I am pleased to know that it is refreshing to read. Thank you for your well wishes._  
 _SH4D0W44: I love that you are theorizing about why and how things are happening. I hope you enjoy reading about the explanations as they come. Thank you for wishing my partner well._  
 _Talia345: I am glad to know you have not left. Your reviews are always some of my favorites. I love reading about your theories. I have another half chapter done, and if all goes well, that one will also be posted in the next week or so. I am trying to get these chapters out quickly for you all._


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Beautiful humans, I present you with another chapter. Someone requested to see some of the interactions from Bella's point of view, so I decided to provide that. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione was back to watching the younger witch at meal times and hoping to run into her in the library. So far, she had not been lucky enough to encounter Bellatrix, but she believed that her luck had to change eventually.

Hermione was scheduled to be on rounds that evening. She opted to take the route through the dungeons, praying that she might be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the evasive witch.

As fate would have it, Hermione's desires came true that night. She rounded the corner and nearly recreated the pair's initial meeting. The two women were mere inches from running into the other, wearing drastically contrasting expressions.

Hermione gasped before holding her breath. She could not believe that she had found the witch, but now she was faced with a dilemma: should she reprimand the witch for being out of her dormitory after hours?

Bellatrix jumped backwards slightly, glaring at the put-together professor. She knew that she would likely be in trouble for being in the corridor after curfew, but she feared that the consequences would be more severe because she was not on great terms with the witch that had caught her. She sighed and clutched the book in her hands tighter to her body, wishing that it was anywhere but in her arms.

Hermione's eyes caught sight of the movement at Bellatrix's chest. The diary! Hermione took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure as her eyes trailed up to the witch's face. "Miss Black, what are you doing out of your dormitory at this hour?"

Bellatrix shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant as her heart began to thump painfully in her chest. "Just going to the library, professor."

The professor slumped slightly, hating that she was going to have to punish the young woman. "After hours, Bellatrix? You and I both know that the library closed over an hour ago." She had wished that the witch would have conjured a better excuse, but it seemed that she could not get everything she wanted, after all.

"You wanted the truth, right, professor?" The teenager rolled her eyes. She had considered telling a lie, but it was not worth the mental energy. She was in trouble regardless.

Hermione tapped her foot mindlessly as she took in the woman's expression and nodded resolutely. She did not appear to be fibbing. Hermione gestured in the opposite direction with her hand. "Come on, let's get you back to your dorms."

Bella's eyes grew wide as she followed the professor. Was she really going to get away with this? She trailed a step behind the witch, attempting to appear thoroughly chastised.

The silence, while comfortable at first, grew thicker and continually more suffocating as the seconds ticked by. Bellatrix quickened her pace so she was even with the professor and tried to decipher her expression. "Professor, am I in trouble?"

Hermione's eyes snapped to the witch at her side. She had been doing her best not to stare at the woman, but now she could not help indulging for a moment before returning her gaze to the hallway in front of them. "I found you wandering the corridors nearly an hour after curfew, so, yes. You are in trouble." She sighed before halting her steps. "Bellatrix, I do not want to punish you. I am sure it looks bad for a pureblooded witch like yourself to get in trouble, and I know you just had detention with Professor McGonagall last week for the same thing. I cannot, however, look past the fact that you are breaking the rules so soon after being caught doing the same thing last week." The professor leaned against the wall, closing her eyes momentarily. "You have put me in a difficult position, Miss Black."

Bellatrix knew that it was too good to be true. There was no way that she could avoid detention, but she was confused as to why the professor was worrying herself over Bellatrix's punishment. It was not like Bellatrix had made the brunette's time at Hogwarts easy. In fact, Bellatrix had gone out of her way at times to bother the older woman. It would make sense if she received a more severe punishment from the professor, but the woman seemed hesitant to even give her a detention.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she noticed that Bellatrix was staring at her as if she had suddenly sprouted two additional heads, like Fluffy. She met the woman's gaze with a frown. "Do not be so surprised that I am trying to be merciful. I do not enjoy doling out punishment, but I recognize its necessity. I received my fair share during my time in school, so I know how difficult it can be." Again, the witch sighed. "What does your Quidditch schedule look like this week?"

Bellatrix bit her lip, failing at maintaining an even expression. "I have practice Wednesday and Friday after dinner. Saturday, there is a game in the early afternoon."

"Tomorrow and Thursday, then. Do not tell anyone you have a detention, and I will not mention it to anyone, so you can avoid being in trouble. Be in my office immediately after dinner." Hermione allowed herself to meet the witch's gaze one more time, taking in the depth of the dark eyes. She could not believe that, in the future, she had not seen their beauty - the color that was just a shade of brown away from being black, the ring that was a brilliant amber, and the intelligence that swam inside of those orbs. She wondered if the color had been lost at some point. Had Bellatrix's magic become so dark that it changed her physical appearance? Was that possible? Hermione knew that her question would likely remain unanswered, but she could not help questioning everything when something peaked her interest so completely. "Come now, we have dallied enough. You need your sleep."

When Hermione parted from the witch's side at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories, she returned to her corridors. From the safety of her room, she cracked open Bellatrix's neglected diary.

* * *

 _19 January 1968_

 _That blasted witch. First, she offers to help me when I never even asked for her help._

 _Now, she thinks she has the right to question my beliefs and tell me that she thinks I am wrong?_

 _What gives her that right? What gives her the confidence to confront a pureblood like that, as well? She was raised in a country where mudbloods were not even allowed to attend their school. I cannot fathom why she thinks she is as good as what she is playing at._

 _I do wonder if some of what she said holds weight. It would make perfect sense to take advantage of halfbloods as resources. They have unrestricted access to muggle and magical worlds and would be excellent at facilitating work between the two worlds. It would also be useful for maintaining control of the wizarding world. After all, there is no way to eradicate halfbloods and mudbloods from our society entirely. Even if mudbloods did not go to school, they would still display magic. We cannot keep pushing them to the muggle communities because that would result in chaos. Untrained wizards are dangerous to be around. Their magic is volatile, and I do not wish to brew a hoard of those wizards by pushing them away from our society._

 _They merely need to learn that their place is at the bottom of our society. They need to recognize that they do not understand our ways, so they need to watch and learn without interfering with the way that things work. Perhaps, then, their descendants could eventually join the ranks of other witches and wizards. For now, however, mudbloods do more harm than good when they are allowed to run rampant through our government, taking the jobs of people who deserve those positions._

* * *

 _30 January 1968_

 _I received a letter from Father today. His Dark Lord would like to meet with me at the beginning of the summer, so he expects me to be on my best behavior for the rest of term. He does not want to receive any letters from Slughorn or McGonagall that I have been receiving excessive detentions again._

 _I scoffed at that. There has not been a term that I have been here since starting at Hogwarts that I have avoided getting a detention. It is inevitable at this point. It is like a guilty pleasure of mine, pissing off McGonagall._

 _Still, I will do my best. I sincerely doubt that Father will allow me to pursue Auror training, so it is likely in my best interest to stay on good terms with this Dark Lord with whom Father is enthralled._

 _Cissy also received a letter from Father, but I noticed that Andy did not. I worry that Father is taking notice of the company that she keeps. If she is not careful, she will be disowned before she even graduates. Another option is that they begin to push her into a betrothal earlier than planned. For her sake, I will attempt to postpone my betrothal for as long as possible. They cannot arrange a marriage for their younger daughters until the oldest is betrothed, so I will try to give her as much time as possible, but I only have so much control over the matter._

 _If Father asks, I will have to remind him that the Lestrange boys are inferior dunderheads and that he needs to continue his search for a suitable match for the heir of the Most Noble House of Black._

 _That will only last so long, so I hope that Andy knows what she is doing._

* * *

 _17 February 1968_

 _I do not believe that I am speechless, but I do not know what to think of the encounter that I just had._

 _I also do not know what to say, but I feel like I need to say something. Somehow, I need to process whatever just happened._

 _I went into the Three Broomsticks and bribed Romulus so that I could have alcohol. The voices of these children give me the worst migraine, and a drink sounded delightful. I barely had a chance to sip my liquor before I was interrupted by the half-blooded bint of a witch. For whatever reason, that witch has made it her job to interfere with my life in whatever ways are possible to her._

 _I know that it is a professor's job to stop students from drinking if they see it, but she was also drinking. In fact, it appeared like she had been drinking for awhile because the witch was sloshed. I am assuming that she was not supposed to be chaperoning the trip since she allowed herself to drink as much as she had, but I could not believe that she confronted me in that state._

 _There was no denying that the witch was drunk._

 _I hoped to gain insightful information by going to sit with her, but that did not happen. In fact, I think she learned more about me than I did about her. I do not know why, but I desperately wanted to tell her things that I am not allowed to discuss. She asked about my parents, and it took everything inside of me to avoid being honest with her._

 _Why do I want to tell her things? She is friends with McGonagall. I should be avoiding her at all costs, but I just keep running into her. Somehow, I keep finding myself near her. I should hate it. I should be appalled. I should want to scrub my entire body so that I can be clean of her filth, but I don't._

 _I am intrigued by her intelligence and her compassion. The things I have said to her should have made her hate me. Instead, she seems sad sometimes. Other times, she actually seems amused. I do not understand that witch._

 _She is also strange to converse with. There are many times when she grows quiet and just stares at me. I feel like she is looking into my soul, and it makes my skin want to crawl. I feel like that alone should be enough to make me uncomfortable around her, but it is intriguing. I wonder what she sees when she is staring into my soul._

 _Why does it make her smile sometimes and frown at other times? What is going through her brain when I yell at her and call her worthless? It cannot be shame or anger. I know what those look like when I see them on people's faces. I have caused too many people to feel those emotions to not recognize those expressions._

 _I still want to dislike her. She's a halfblood, she's friends with McGonagall, and she is downright infuriating with her compassionate nature, but there is just something that I cannot hate about her. I have yet to pinpoint what that something is though._

* * *

 _21 February 1968_

 _Fuck McGonagall and her bloody detentions. I missed practice tonight because of her, and now my team is going to suffer. Who gives a fuck if I was out past curfew? It was ten bloody minutes. My own prefect was out in the halls. She was going to be patrolling the corridors for another fifty minutes, so I do not see why it matters. If a fifth year can be out patrolling the halls of this castle, why does it matter if a sixth year is out in the halls?_

 _She would not have doled out three whole days of detention to one of her precious cubs. She probably would not have made them serve even one, but I now have three - two of which are going to cause me to miss Quidditch practice. I am in line to be captain next year, and I can feel her ripping that away from me with each detention I serve. I cannot afford to keep missing practices, but I know she purposefully makes me serve detention during practice. That means her little Gryffindors might actually win the cup._

 _Not on my watch._

* * *

 _26 February 1968_

 _I really need to find better ways of sneaking into the library after hours. For the second time in a week, I was caught by a Transfiguration professor. This time, I suppose I got lucky. Rather than running into the hag, McGonagall, I ran into her little friend. I am unsure how to feel about Professor Mikhailov. She questions everything I have ever believed and always has a reason for why she thinks what she does._

 _It drives me crazy, but I am also drawn to that. Her intelligence compels me to speak with her more, and I would be lying if I said I would rather spend detention with McGonagall than Professor Mikhailov._

 _Another thing that bugs me about her is she always looks pristine in her appearance. Her hair is always immaculately pulled into a high ponytail or swept neatly back so it lays orderly between her shoulders. Her fingernails are always manicured and never seem to get chipped. Her skin never has a single blemish. Only Cissy is ever that well put together. I do not understand how someone can maintain that level of neatness when they perform transfiguration. When I do that, it feels like my magic spreads throughout my entire body and makes my hair frizz. I wonder if Professor Mikhailov utilizes magic to maintain her precise appearance, or perhaps her magic is more subdued. Maybe that is another difference between purebloods and half bloods. Maybe their magic just is not as aggressive as ours. That would explain why it is easier for her to maintain her appearance._

 _Regardless, I have to serve detention with the witch tomorrow and Thursday, and I am not entirely dreading it. I do wonder what she will have me do. Will I write lines? Clean something the muggle way? Grade papers?_

 _I am unsure, but I would do just about anything she wanted me to do since she purposefully did not interfere with Quidditch. For that, the witch has my respect, so I will do my best to show her that side of me at detention tomorrow. I will not wear my normal pureblood elitist attitude. I will pay her the respect that I feel she has earned, and I will honestly listen to what she has to say if she decides that she would like to discuss our previous topics further._

 _I do not have to like her, and I do not have to change my mind, but I do believe that I owe her enough respect to hear her out._

* * *

Closing the book, Hermione could not help but wonder what the bushy-haired witch was doing at that very moment. Was she busy writing the very entry that Hermione had just finished reading. The professor traced her finger over the cover of the book, thankful for its presence in her life. Without it, she would never have discovered the conundrum that is Bellatrix Black. It was true that change does not happen overnight, but little by little people change. And when people change, the world changes. Hermione was excited to see just how much this particular person could change.

She knew it was wrong, but for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was looking forward to a detention.

* * *

 _A/N: Good news, Cam's surgery went well, and they are recovering remarkably. Thanks go to ufjfped, Ahelli, SH4D0W44, Coral Skipper, and cameroncorbin00._  
 _SH4D0W44: Little by little is right. I think you get to see just how little it is here, but there is definitely progress being made._  
 _C: Thanks for your review. I appreciate all of your insight and hope you continue to enjoy this story as more and more unfolds. Love always._

 _As always, let me know what you think by hitting the little review button below. I try to respond to most reviews, so if you have questions, feel free to drop them below, as well. Much love.  
-E_

 _PS, I am putting pairing brackets in when I post the next chapter._


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Heads up: Things get a little bit risque near the end of this chapter and not in a good way. Marked with asterisks. You can skip it if you choose._

* * *

The next day, Bellatrix could not stop thinking about her impending detention with Professor Mikhailov.

At the end of the double Care of Magical Creatures lecture, she had hardly taken any notes. Professor Kettleburn had even emphasized that today's class period was an important one, but Bellatrix was unable to force herself to focus.

Her mind kept drifting back to the night before and how her heart had seemed to get caught in her throat when she had almost run into Professor Mikhailov.

Granted, that made sense. She had been caught, so it was expected for her heart to momentarily race.

The part that she was unable to explain to herself was the frequency at which her heart beat for the rest of their interactions. Every time Professor Mikhailov looked directly into Bella's eyes, the younger witch thought her heart was going to thump hard enough that it would fly out of her chest. Something in the way that Professor Mikhailov gazed at her made Bellatrix's breath halt in her lungs. She wished that she could explain the sensation logically, but she knew there was nothing sensible about the way the professor's stare altered her autonomic functions.

That did not stop Bellatrix from trying to explain away the sensations. Perhaps she was uncomfortable around the witch. That would explain it.

But Bellatrix knew that she was not bothered by the witch's presence. In fact, she was quite tolerable to be around when she was not trying to persuade Bella to change her views.

The young witch scoffed at herself as she climbed towards the stairs to the divination tower. It was not like she actually liked being around the witch. She just was not as bad as some other people. She was merely tolerable. That's it.

Pushing open the door to the divination classroom, Bellatrix coughed lightly. The room was smoky with incense, as well as something that Bellatrix could not decipher. She pulled her robe over her nose and found her seat before opening her textbook. Professor Trelawney had been erratic in her teaching methods so far this year. One moment they were reviewing star charts, and the next day they would be looking at crystal balls. They had not learned anything new since fourth year, and Bellatrix sometimes wondered why she stayed in the class.

She doubted the professor's authenticity as a seer, but she could not help but be drawn to the subject matter. She loved the concept of being able to look into the future.

Looking up, she spotted the frazzled woman gathering tea cups and sighed. Great, they would be looking at tea leaves yet again. Bellatrix supposed she would see a star yet again. In her head, she mocked the professor's words from before, _"A star means something good is coming. Success! Excellence!"_ Bellatrix's inner self scoffed at the witch and thought, _"It could also be the tea leaves' way of laughing at me because my name is a star."_

Still, Bellatrix would diligently perform the process required of her and seek an answer in the tea leaves. It had occasionally given her no direction of merely given her a three, which she presumed meant she and her sisters were strongest when they were together. Her tea readings were seldom exciting, but Trelawney always made a huge deal out of coming over to read them with her.

Over the years, Professor Trelawney had taken a liking to the eldest Black witch. Perhaps she could tell that Bella earnestly enjoyed the subject matter, but the young witch was confident that the crazy professor had no idea how much she disliked being in her classroom.

As soon as everyone was seated with their cups of tea, Bellatrix drank hers and swirled the dregs around three times with her left hand. She then placed the cup upside down on her saucer and turned to the tea leaves reference page. She was unfortunate enough to have Rodolphus Lestrange as a partner, and she just knew that he would try to skew the interpretation of her fortune in his favor. She rolled her eyes and passed him the cup while accepting his in return.

Peering into his cup, she took in the gradient of patterns, trying to decipher what exactly the leaves were displaying. She was able to identify two solitary designs in the cup: a cross and a wheel.

The wheel was the predominant figure in the cup, which supposedly meant that there would be progress and inevitable change. The cross was a smaller figure in the background, which meant that there would be trials and suffering. The cross was at the top of the cup, so Bella presumed that the trials would come before the changes. She glanced towards Rodolphus, the man her parents wanted her to marry, and wrinkled her nose. He was still peering into her cup, making strange grunting noises as he consulted his textbook. The witch cleared her throat. "Rodolphus, I have deciphered your tea leaves. Would you like to hear what it says, or would you like to continue grunting into my cup?"

The wizard snapped his head up and glared at her for a moment before setting her cup on the table. "I hope you know that you will not always get away with talking to me like that, witch."

Bellatrix met his glare, unflinching. "Nothing is set in stone yet, Lestrange. I would mind your manners until papers are signed."

When Rodolphus did not reply, Bellatrix looked back into his cup. "From what I can tell, your leaves are displaying the image of a wheel and a cross. Unfortunately for you, a cross means that you are going to experiences struggles, which will cause you to suffer. Unfortunately for me, the cross is small, so I do not believe that the suffering will last. The wheel is much larger, so I believe that significant change is on your horizon, but it appears that it is going to come after your trials."

The young wizard snatched his cup out of Bellatrix's hands and stared into the bottom. "Professor!"

The airy professor approached their table and took the tea cup. "Mr. Lestrange, it appears that things are going to be changing for you soon." She gasped slightly before handing the cup back to him, "But first, you will experience a great deal of suffering. Oh, dear boy." She tutted softly before reaching for the other cup. "And Miss Black..." She trailed off as she studied the dregs in the bottom of Bellatrix's cup. "How intriguing." She bent down next to Bellatrix. "Do you see that swirling design, Miss Black?"

At the young witch's nod of confirmation, she continued. "Can you tell me what shape that swirl is forming?"

Bellatrix squinted at the design as she leaned closer to the witch, hoping to see the cup from her angle. "It appears to be a heart, professor." She glanced at the professor's face, hoping to ascertain some semblance of meaning.

"A swirled heart, Miss Black. I presume you know what a heart means?" The professor seemed giddy as she waited for Bellatrix's response.

Bellatrix sighed, frustrated that they were having this conversation with Rodolphus sitting nearby. "A heart foretells a romantic relationship, Professor."

The professor nodded vigorously as she stared into the tea leaves. "And the swirl, Miss Black? Do you recall what that means?"

Bella shook her head, quickly consulting her book. "It says here that it can represent problem solving, energy, and creativity. How would you interpret that, Professor?"

Professor Trelawney's face became grave as she stated, "Why it means that you are going to fall for someone that poses a problem to you. If you can solve that problem with creativity, I would say the relationship will prosper. If you cannot, well, then the relationship will surely fail, and the spiral will unravel." The witch handed the cup back to Bellatrix without uttering another word on the matter.

The bushy-haired witch stared into the tea leaves for a moment, dreading the leaves' message. The person that presented the greatest problem to her was sitting across from her wearing the largest grin.

Chest puffed out, Rodolphus nearly barked, "So, it seems you won't be brought into this marriage kicking and screaming."

Bella scoffed and leaned back, attempting to put distance between herself and the Slytherin with raging hormones.

**In response, Rodolphus leaned forward, licking his lips. "You heard the professor. You see me as a problem right now, but you'll change your thinking before long. You," He pointed at the witch, smirking. "are going to fall for me." He pointed back at himself. "And as soon as those papers, which you are so eager to discuss, are signed, you will spend all of your time apologizing for the way that you have treated me."

The lecherous wizard leaned even closer as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "In fact, I would let you begin apologizing now if you want. I have a free period after this, and I know just the perfect way for you to apologize for every terrible thing you've said to me."

The wizard reached up and touched his own lips. "Since your lips commit the crime, I would happily let them do the apologizing, as well."

Bellatrix could not decide whether she wanted to vomit or attack the wizard in front of her. She growled, not caring that she looked animalistic as she bared her teeth. "My mouth is not done rejecting you, Rodolphus. If my mouth gets anywhere close to where you want me to _apologize_ , I will not be saying I am sorry. I will rip that appendage off of your body so that no woman has to hear you speak of using it again."**

Bellatrix paused to let the message sink in, smirking as his eyes grew wide. "Are we clear, Mr. Lestrange?"

Rodolphus could do nothing but nod and watch as Bellatrix excused herself from the classroom, door slamming behind her.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Bellatrix kept sneaking glances at the younger transfiguration professor. That night, her hair was tied into a braid that fell across her right shoulder. As always, the braid was immaculate. Bellatrix wondered, not for the first time, if the professor looked so precise when she was in her own quarters or if she only put that much effort into her appearance when she was in public.

She frowned as she found herself wondering if her hair became tousled after a night of sleep and if her clothes were ever wrinkled after falling asleep while reading. These thoughts led to others that Bellatrix was more embarrassed to find herself considering. She questioned what it would be like to see the professor first thing in the morning. What was she wearing - if anything? Did she have wretched morning breath? Did she need coffee or tea when she first woke up? Did she stretch to loosen her stiff body? If she did, did she moan to herself as arched her back, or was it more of a purr?

Bellatrix bit her lip, lost in thought as she wondered all of these things about the professor.

Cissy nudged her older sister, worry clearly written on her face. "Bella, are you okay?"

The older witch snapped out of her daze as she looked down at her younger sister. Her face flushed momentarily before she forced herself to calm down. She could not believe the direction her thoughts had turned. She took a sip of her water, thankful for the cooling effects it had on her body. "Yes, Cissy. I am just tired. I think I will retire early tonight. Don't wait up." Bellatrix pressed a kiss to her sister's blonde temple before standing. On her way out of the great hall, she squeezed Andy's shoulder, giving her a silent reminder that she was still watching out for her.

She climbed the stairs to the transfiguration classroom, knowing that she would be unable to access Professor Mikhailov's office until she arrived at seven that evening. She had thirty minutes to kill, so she cracked open her leather bound book and began to write. She needed to sort out these thoughts that had been swimming through her head.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks go to bwa302002, hollydoelxx, burninamber, Talia345, SH4D0W44, Bladed Darkness, and DeathWalker1717. Okay everyone, I head home tomorrow from my trip, so I am not sure how much time I will have to write for a little bit because work apparently went a little screwy while I was gone. I'll have some significant work to do with fixing all of that when I get back, so I can only promise to try to get you another update soon. Next up: the detention.  
Talia345: Thank you for your review. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed Bellatrix's perspective last time, so I hope you enjoyed it yet again. Hermione has never been much of one to ask for help. She tends to rely on her research first. In addition, it would out her if she were to ask for help, especially when there is very little trust between them at this point.  
A: I would have probably also read the diary, but I think Hermione is an exceptionally strong woman who would rather do the right thing even when it is not an easy option. I hope you enjoyed possibly more than "mildly respectful Bella". As always, thanks for the review!  
SH4D0W44: I am glad that you are noticing and enjoying the progression. Thank you for your consistent reviews!_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Life has been more than a little crazy, but I will get to thanks soon. I may edit this chapter in a bit and add them, but for now: the important bit. Here is your chapter 33. Thanks for sticking with me as we make our way through this one._

* * *

Hermione glanced up near the end of dinner, eyes landing on the empty spot where Bellatrix tended to sit next to her sister, Narcissa. There was still fifteen minutes left of dinner, but Hermione supposed they could start early if Bellatrix was finished with her meal.

Rising from the table, she bid Minerva goodnight before exiting the great hall.

When she reached the transfiguration classroom, she was met with a sight that made her gut churn. Before her was Bellatrix, vigorously writing in the journal that she had been reading for months. The witch stopped for a moment to chew on the end of her quill, and Hermione felt that she was interrupting something sacred as she watched her long enough to see her pull the feather out of her mouth again.

She waited for a moment, just staring at the witch as she put the quill back to the paper. How she wished she could be reading what she was writing at that very moment. Was Bella writing about her? Was it negative? Had she changed her mind about being civil since the previous evening?

Or had her feelings progressed? Hermione had seen the way those deep brown eyes were eclipsed by the black of her pupils at times during their discussion. Perhaps it had been a trick of the light, but Hermione could not help but wonder if there was something more - something that even she was scared to admit was possibly there.

The professor began to question if those signs were present on her own face, as well. Were her pupils dilating in that very moment as she considered the young witch? Were her flushed cheeks a symptom of the castle being too warm, or was it an indication of something entirely different? Hermione endeavored to find out, but she was terrified of the answer.

Finally, she pushed herself out of her mind and walked forward. She paused momentarily by the witch's chosen seat, "Miss Black, this way if you would."

She then moved forward and unwarded and unlocked her door with mere waves of her wand. She let the door hang open behind her as she moved to sit at her elegant desk. When her student was seated, she folded her hands in front of her. "Miss. Black, I assume you do not need a reminder as to why you are here, is that correct?"

The bushy-haired witch nodded before she cleared her throat. "You caught me out of my dormitory after curfew, professor."

Hermione returned her nod, her manicured fingernails tapping lightly on the grainy wooden surface. "And if I were to ask you what your punishment should be for your detention?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, confused by the professor's question. She had never before been asked how she thought she should be punished. "Perhaps writing lines, professor?"

Hermione let out a soft bark of laughter before she shook her head. "Do you honestly believe that writing lines would make any difference in your life? Would it alter the way you looked at the rules? You just get to sit there and mindlessly churn out a few hundred lines of text repeating the same statement again and again?" She smirked at the witch. "Come now, you and I both know that lines will not mean anything."

Bellatrix could not help the slight gasp that left her lips as she felt the intensity of Professor Mikhailov's gaze. "I typically write lines, professor. Or clean the trophy room."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully for a moment before snapping her fingers in victory. "You tend to write lines, but that has changed your behavior none. Obviously that has not worked for you. Removing you from Quidditch practice was not even enough to fix your behavior, so I propose something new - something a little bit more lasting."

The young witch's eyes widened in fear of what would leave the professor's lips next. Professor Mikhailov seemed to be waiting for some sort of response, so Bella choked out, "What will you have me doing then, professor?"

Hermione smiled, pleased to know that she could momentarily render the Bellatrix Black fearful, even if that fear was misplaced. "You will be in my office every week until I deem you have learned your lesson. You will be in here every evening that you do not have Quidditch practice. If asked, you will say that you are working on an independent study Transfiguration project. After all, that is what you will eventually be doing. Tonight, however, you will be grading the papers of first year students. I have outlined my expectations with clear qualifications that must be met for each letter grade. Do grade with integrity, Miss Black or you will be revisiting the same essays on Thursday."

Bellatrix could not believe her luck. Of course, she would be sacrificing much of the time she normally spent alone, but she had feared that her punishment would be much more severe. As it was, she truly did not mind spending time with the professor. She tried not to smile as she met the woman's gaze, but her expressionless mask faltered as she caught the gleam in the professor's green eyes. "Integrity, it will be, professor."

Hermione did not answer, but it was clear she caught sight of Bella's pureblood mask fall momentarily. The professor allowed a the smile that had been lingering in her eyes to reach her lips before she looked away quickly. She took a deep breath, gripping her quill tighter in her hand as she tried to calm herself. Why was she suddenly so anxious? The detention had gone well so far. There was no reason to stress. In fact, it was going better than she could have expected. The professor had anticipated huffing and snide remarks from the teenager, but she had only received acceptance and obedience.

She could not help but wonder what was going through the younger witch's mind as she sneaked another glance at her.

Bellatrix's head was bent over a stack of essays, her quill tracing along the paper as she read. Occasionally, the witch would stop to circle a group of words or write a comment, but she worked in silence with her eyes glued to the papers before her.

The professor believed that she was concentrated on the work in front of her, so she began to drudge through her own stack of paperwork. Unbeknownst to her, the teenager was actually struggling to focus on the first years' assignments because she felt the professor's eyes on her. When she knew that Professor Mikahilov was not looking in her direction, she glanced up at her. One hand toyed with the end of her braid while the other scrawled annotations along the margins of the papers she was grading.

Bella watched as the ebony-haired woman's fingers wrapped the fine strands around each digit and wondered why on earth she was captivated by such a small movement. She forced her eyes back onto the paper. In that moment, Bellatrix was drastically torn between two conflicting desires. On one hand, she was earnestly enjoying spending time with the woman that sat across from her. They were doing nothing - not even speaking, but Bellatrix was at ease with their situation. In contrast, she wanted to be hidden away in her dorm room where she could pencil all of her thoughts into her journal so that she could do her best to sort them out.

Bellatrix was confusing herself. She really wished that she had someone she could confide in about her mixed emotions, but who could she trust? Who would not judge her for her traitorous thoughts while still keeping her secrets?

She did not even know how it was possible to not loathe herself for the direction her thoughts had gone. Just that morning, she had considered the concept, albeit momentarily, of her half-blooded professor being tousled and naked upon waking up. What pureblood daughter imagined that about her female half-blooded professor? Circe, she was going to be in massive amounts of trouble if her father ever found out.

The teenager leaned back, stretching as she did so. Half of her stack was gone already, but there was still a great deal of grading to complete before her night was over. Yet again, she felt the older witch's eyes on her. This time, however, she did not avoid the professor's gaze. She stared back into Professor Mikhailov's algae colored eyes and raised an eyebrow at the witch, silently asking her to explain her expression.

An explanation did not come, however. The older witch mirrored her own expression, unwilling to be the first one to broach the subject of the tension that was permeating the room. Hermione would be lying if she said she did not feel it, as well. There was an unspoken matter that both women felt should be addressed, but neither were willing to verbalize their questions. Why did they feel so comfortable around one another? Were their drumming heartbeats due to nervousness or something else?

Hermione was the first to pull her eyes away. She cleared her throat and fumbled to adjust the collar of her deep teal robes. "Were you nearly finished with the first years' essays, Miss Black?"

Bellatrix knew that the question was a cop out. Instead of talking about what was happening, Professor Mikhailov was adamantly ignoring the subject matter. Two could play at that game. "Unfortunately, Professor," She emphasized the word, being sure to unnecessarily elongate each syllable in turn, "I still have quite a few essays to grade, so I will be forced to endure your company for awhile still." The younger witch paused then, flashing the professor a wide grin. "Unless you would like to let me off easy tonight." She bat her lashes, enjoying the playful nature with which she was approaching the witch.

Hermione was shocked some by the woman's actions. There was an element to the student's demeanor that the professor was unwilling to name. It was almost...No. That would not make sense. Why would the young witch be flirting with her? She shook her head in hopes of clearing the traitorous thoughts. "Nice try, Black. Please finish grading the essays, and then you may go to your dorms. If it is after curfew, I will escort you."

Until the professor responded, Bellatrix had not realized how much she had hoped the professor would detain her longer. A wave of relief flood her system as she forced herself to roll her eyes in response. "As you wish, professor." The younger woman bent back over the essays and made a show out of sighing in mock-defeat.

Hermione's smirk split into a monumentally quite giggle that she could not quite stifle. She awkwardly cleared her throat and diverted her eyes from the teenager. How this woman continued to get under her skin in so many different ways was boggling Hermione's rather impressive mind. She shook her head slowly, trying to clear the haziness away so she could regain her focus. She had agreed to assist Minerva with grading the sixth and seventh years' essays. A few of the more advanced NEWT students had written their latest essays on Animagi and were imploring Minerva to teach them. Of course, the elder witch was unlikely to do such a thing. Hermione pursued the study on her own - that was the only reason she had learned how to become an Animagi by her age. If the NEWTs students wanted it that badly, they would have to pursue the same path.

With that thought in mind, Hermione came across the essay written by Bellatrix Black. Like many of the other talented NEWTs students, Bella had chosen to write about Animagi, but her essay focused on the theoretical applications of the process and how it could be twisted for uses other than merely turning oneself into an animal. She believed that the practice could be used for longer term human transfiguration.

Hermione's eyes slid shut as she realized that in many ways, her own daily transformation used aspects of the transfiguration required by Animagi. Even at seventeen, Bellatrix was right. She truly was the brightest witch of her time.


End file.
